


It Has Always Been You

by AngelsFallFirst



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: At first its sweet, But not before chapter 15, But then it gets dramatic, F/M, Get your tissues ready, Please Don't Hate Me, and beautiful, and cheesy, prepare for sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst
Summary: Starting right after s7, ignoring the fact that they haven't ever talked about children before, according to "A Year in the Life - Winter".So ... what will happen when Lorelai finds out she's pregnant?
Relationships: Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Comments: 24
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

They had planned their third first date thoroughly but had eventually landed in bed, which had lead them to not leaving those comfortable bed sheets for the whole night.

Originally they had wanted to start with a movie. Then take a walk and have a late night picnic in the park.

But they had not even come to the movie, as Luke had swept her into his arms at the door already, kissing her deeply.

Lorelai had almost fainted, her heart had been jolting. And then he had lifted her up, as if she was light as a feather, carried her inside and closed the door with his foot.

And they hadn't left the bed for hours, not caring about anything else than their own pleasure, their sultry bodies and their deepest desires.

"I love you," Lorelai mumbled for the felt hundredth time and Luke kissed her forehead for the felt millionth time.

"And I love you. We'll make it. This time there won't be any secrets between us. We'll grow old together."

Lorelai had agreed with tears in her eyes.

"Take all the time you need," he had said and Lorelai knew what he meant.  
And she knew that she didn't need time, she wanted to be with him forever.

And she would never ever take off the necklace that Luke had given to her.

•••

A week later, Luke officially, _finally_ , moved in.

Lorelai knew she had to inform her parents sooner or later, that it had happened now and that Luke and her were living together. That they were dating again.

But Lorelai figured that, in their case, later was better.

Sure, Emily would disagree. She would scold Lorelai again for not telling her earlier, but Lorelai couldn't care less.

This was _her_ life, not Emily's.

And Emily didn't seem to like Luke anyway, so why did she care?

Lorelai was happy. Finally.

And that was all that mattered.

•••

The day after Luke had moved in, Lorelai called her daughter.

Rory was very busy, though, and told her mother that she had only two minutes, in which only she talked.

About her job.

And Lorelai, the good mother she was, did not interrupt her kid to tell her about herself and Luke. She decided to tell her when the time had come.

Thus, Luke and Lorelai spent their togetherness secretly.

•••

"Now when's our anniversary date?" Lorelai asked her boyfriend one night. They were in the bed, naked and entwined with each other. "Should we keep the old date, the night we first kissed, or set a new, official one? We've been separated for a while, so ..."

"Why do you need to set a date? I love you, you love me, why do we need a date to remind us of our love every year?"

"I want something official. Imagine if someone asks us when we got together and we start fighting over the date? Or over the year, that's even worse! Because we got together two times."

"Three times," Luke reminded her and Lorelai groaned.

"So which one, Luke? Our very first kiss? Our first date? The first time you told me you loved me?"

"The date of our first time sounds good, right?" Luke said with a grin.

"You want this to be our anniversary date? The night we first had sex? Oh my god, Luke."

"It was our first official date too," Luke said and kissed his girlfriend's forehead. "That and the first time we had sex. Which lead to falling in love with you even more and realising that you are the one for me. That night is special to me, not only because of our first time."

"You knew you loved me, then?" Lorelai whispered and looked at her boyfriend, who smiled gently.

"I always loved you. From day one. It just took me years to realise and that's why I want this date to be our anniversary."

"Oh. Okay," Lorelai whispered and buried her nose in Luke's upper arm, inhaling deeply.

"Speaking of it - when did you realise you loved me?" Luke asked and Lorelai closed her eyes. She knew exactly when.

"Remember when you broke up?" she mumbled. "After the wedding disaster."

"Oh."

"Yes ... oh. I was crying for a whole day and then I realised."

Luke caressed his girlfriend's head. She was lying on his chest with her eyes closed. "Oh, baby. I am so sorry. I swear, it'll never happen again. We'll stick to one another from now on, alright?"

Lorelai smiled happily. "Yeah."

"So ... our first time it is?"

Lorelai lifted her head and nodded slowly. "Okay. I like that. The day our relationship took a huge step forward, ignoring one year of separation."

"Sounds good," Luke replied and kissed Lorelai's hairline.

"So whom to tell first - Rory. If she's not too busy. And Sookie."

"We've been together for almost three weeks now and whether Rory nor Sookie know yet?" Luke asked. "That's hard to believe."

"Sookie's been really busy, babe. The babies, you know. Three kids is hard work, even if the third kid isn't even there yet. And Rory ... I don't know, that one time a week we talk on the phone, she only tells me about her news. It's fine, she's got a lot to say and I'm really interested in her life, so -"

"Your parents?" Luke asked.

Lorelai snorted and looked up at her boyfriend. "Seriously?"

"You shouldn't keep it a secret again, Lorelai. Last time it didn't go well either."

"Nothing goes well if they're involved," Lorelai muttered but then she sighed. "Fine. I'll tell them upcoming Friday. And after that, you'll be coming along every Friday, hear me?"

"You hate me," Luke groaned and Lorelai laughed.

"No, babe, I love you."

Luke sighed. "And I love you, gorgeous devil."

•••

Lorelai was clutching her purse.

Almost every Friday, for the past six years, she had tried to prepare herself for dinner with the Gilmores and failed again every time.

The new maid - Lolo, Lilo or Lola - opened the door to the big mansion and Lorelai entered. Lola took her coat and Lorelai stepped inside, getting greeted by her mother instantly.

They chatted about Rory, Lorelai got a martini - with an olive - and they talked about the inn.

Richard asked about insurance things, Emily asked about Michel and Sookie, and Lorelai got more nervous with every second that passed.

Finally they were seated by the table and Lola served suspicious looking meat. She declared it as fish and Lorelai ate it, just for her father's sake.

She suppressed the urge to vomit while gulping down the - definitely not cooked through - fish and then she blurted it out.

"Luke and I are back together."

"Oh, is that so?" Emily said and no sign of anger or disappointment were shown on her face. But neither was surprise.

"Yes. After Rory left, we had a talk." Halfway true. "We both still felt for each other so we decided to give our relationship another try."

"Congratulations, then," Richard said, his face straight.

"This time, try not to make any mistakes," Emily added and Lorelai sighed quietly.

"No, Mom, I won't. I promise. And you two, please promise to treat him with respect. No comments about his diner, clothes, hair or car. Please."

Emily and Richard exchanged a look and then both shrugged.

"As you want it."

"And he'd like to join dinner too, once in a while," Lorelai said and Emily nodded again.

"Of course he may. He's always welcome here. Maybe he could bring his daughter too."

"Okay. One day, maybe," Lorelai said and continued eating.

•••

On the way home, she already felt that something was wrong.

Her stomach was rumbling and she felt that a heartburn was about to start.

"Damn fish," she mumbled and stopped by the pharmacy to buy some antacids and relief for stomach flu.

She swallowed them all at once, hoping she'd catch it on time, but as she entered the house, she felt everything coming up.

"Oh god," she muttered, running to the bathroom.

Luke had been already asleep and was now woken up by his dearest, puking her guts out.

He carefully entered the bathroom. "Oh no, dear ... what happened?"

"It was the fish." Lorelai's voice was only a rattle. "The fish that Lola or Lilo served."

"Should I call your parents? Maybe they're sick too," Luke offered and Lorelai gave him a sad smile.

"No. Don't."

"Didn't you tell them about us yet?"

"I did. And they're okay with it, although not exactly happy either. But I couldn't care less and I couldn't care less if they're sick. They deserve a food poisoning."

"You're mean," Luke said and placed his hand on his girlfriend's back. "Do you need anything?"

"Tea," Lorelai mumbled and Luke's eyes went wide.

"Okay - you _are_ sick. I'll get you some chamomile tea, baby."

•••

The next day Luke called the Dragonfly for Lorelai, telling Michel that she wouldn't come until Monday. And right after that he told Caesar that he wouldn't come either.

He prepared a light breakfast for his lady, another big cup of chamomile tea and then brought it upstairs to feed the sick woman.

A sick woman, who grimaced at the sight of tea and yoghurt.

"Coffee?" she asked and Luke sat down next to her. "Eggs? Ham?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Way better. I vomited everything out and now I need to have a real breakfast."

"Okay," Luke said and got up again. "I'll prepare something else. But drink the tea anyway. And we both won't be at work today."

"Oh, what did you plan to do?" Lorelai asked with a wiggle of her brows.

Luke smiled. "We will think of something."

•••

Another week passed and Lorelai had finally told Rory about her relationship. Rory had simply laughed though, and told her mother that she had already known.

It had been impossible to oversee those intense stares and heavy flirts that she and Luke had exchanged in the diner, right before Rory had left.

The next weeks, Lorelai was busy at the Dragonfly inn, as Sookie had to start her maternity leave.

Lorelai felt really worn out after a while and felt a cold approach. She went to the store in Hartford after a Friday dinner and bought vitamin supplements.

And apples.

She didn't know why, first, but apples were healthy, weren't they?

She sat in the car later, eating her apple and thinking about nothing while staring into the sky - as it suddenly hit her.

This wasn't the first time.

No, it was the _third_ time that she had a sudden appetite for something healthy. The first time she had been pregnant and the second time had been a false alarm.

But now she wasn't sure.

It could be.

She could be pregnant this time.

Luke and her had quit using a condom after they had agreed to get tested on various diseases. The results had been negative for both of them, whereas they had decided that the anti baby pill should be enough protection.

Plus, it was harder to get pregnant at the age of forty.

Lorelai's mind turned as she remembered how it probably had happened - that evening she had vomited. Because of the fish.

She usually took the pill every day before dinner. So this night she had eaten the dinner and then retched it all out again ...

And the next day she and Luke had barely left the bed.

She hadn't been concerned as her period had decided not to show up - she had simply blamed it on the stress, her body skipped periods in stressful times. But now ...

Oh god.

She jumped out of the car again and right back into the store.

•••

Quietly she unlocked the door.

She snuck right into the bathroom, ready to take the test. She needed to know now - no matter if people said that a pregnancy test was to be taken in the morning.

She had had a cup of coffee on her way home and was now ready to find out if her body betrayed her again.

Minutes later she could see two lines on the test and she knew that her body wasn't betraying her.

She was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelai went into the bedroom, wanting to wake Luke immediately. But just before she could wake him up, she froze.

Luke had been up all day long and now he was sleeping.

This could wait until tomorrow. She wouldn't wake him to tell him, probably he would want to celebrate right away too. And he needed to get up early.

So for now she would let him sleep as long as he could - once the baby had arrived, they both wouldn't get much sleep anymore anyway.

Her heart jumped after completing the thought.

A baby.

She'd have another baby.

With Luke.

She wouldn't be alone this time - and she'd raise the baby with her true love.

Smiling, she crawled under the blanket and closed her eyes.

She finally felt truly happy.

•••

When she woke up the next day, Luke was already gone.

Lorelai got ready and left for work, still deep in thoughts of how and when to tell him.

Not during lunch time. Not in the diner. Not the right place.

Tonight, that would be the best. She'd get a bottle of wine (or probably not) and tell him.

Then she needed to tell Rory. And Sookie and Michel.

And her parents.

Lorelai's heart stood still for a second.

"Fuck," she muttered. Of course she needed to tell her parents! The sooner, the better. And the very best was, together with Luke.

Sadly she couldn't keep it a secret because one day they would find out anyway and they'd be furious that Lorelai hadn't told them.

So she decided - next Friday.

Next Friday she would tell them, together with Luke.

•••

The day flew by and soon Lorelai found herself on the couch, kissing her boyfriend.

She was determined to tell him right here and now but somehow a nagging, little voice inside her head held her back.

_Keep it a secret_ _for_ _a little while._

Lorelai didn't understand the urge of not telling him. Why would she want to keep it a secret?

_Your own, little secret._ _It's_ _nice and he owns this to you after April._

_Keep_ _it_ _to yourself for just a while, at least a week. Only a week._ _It's_ _not_ _bad._

Lorelai decided to follow that voices' lead. Honestly, what was bad about not telling big news like those immediately?

 _Or just_ te _ll him as soon as_ _you're_ _sure that everything will be fine._

No, the voice was right. She would first set an appointment and get a check up, maybe she was too old to have a baby and the pregnancy would bring troubles only.

_Exactly. Or maybe_ _it's_ _a phantom pregnancy? You never know. Get a check up._

"Are you okay, baby?" Luke mumbled. "You're so quiet."

"We're kissing. Do you want me to talk while we're kissing?" Lorelai looked at her boyfriend.

"Usually you do that," Luke replied and smiled. "Are you tired?"

"A bit. I feel really exhausted lately. My body isn't as young anymore as years ago. I'm getting old."

"And more gorgeous with every day," Luke said and Lorelai chuckled.

"Charmer."

Look took his girlfriend's hand. "I mean it. You are the most amazing person I know. You're so strong and smart and you're one hell of a woman. I know it's stressful but you'll make it. You're Lorelai fucking Gilmore."

"Actually, my second name is Victoria," Lorelai said and Luke rolled his eyes.

"You get me."

Lorelai giggled. "Yup."

So what if she didn't tell him immediately? This was her body and her life and she was the one to carry out this baby.

She received a kiss on the forehead from her boyfriend. "Let's go to bed, hm? You shouldn't overstrain yourself."

"Too late," Lorelai yawned and molded into Luke's open arms. "Okay. You're right. Tomorrow's gonna be exhausting. I gave Michel off for a day."

"Why?" Luke mumbled. " _You_ should be the one to enjoy a free day, you haven't had one in two weeks."

"Michel works a lot too and after all the inn is what I'm living for. No one said owning a business would be easy."

"I know, babe. I have a diner."

"Great pair we are," Lorelai mumbled and sighed against Luke's chest. "Okay. Let's go to bed."

•••

The next day turned out to be more stressful than Lorelai had imagined.

At two she finally found a short break for an in between snack and at three she had her first cup of coffee.

 _You should cut_ _back_ _your consuming_ _of_ _coffee_ _anyway_ _,_ the head voice told her in a scolding tone. She decided, to keep up appearances (for others and herself), drink caffeine free beverages and water from coffee cups only from now on.

Even thinking this made her want to groan loudly, after all she lived for coffee.

At five, Luke brought a donut for his beloved, shocked at the amount of work that was to do and how stressed Lorelai looked.

"That's it. You'll stay at home tomorrow," he decided. "Tell that to Michel and Sookie's replacement cook - what's her name again?"

"Sabrina," Lorelai answered and dryly added, "the kitchen witch."

The corners of Luke's mouth twitched, just as if he had to suppress a laugh. "Okay. No protesting, my dear. You'll stay at home."

Once Luke was gone, Lorelai called her gynecologist to set up an appointment for the next day.

She was lucky, the doctor always left free spots for emergencies and short term appointments.

Lorelai thanked the doctor. Now she only had to hide her surprise until the next day.

•••

"What a surprise! I haven't seen you in what - twenty years?"

"Twenty-four," Lorelai corrected and Dr Paulsen whistled.

"Remarkable. I remember when Rory was only a baby. I guess all has been well?"

Lorelai smiled at the elder man. "Quite. I had ups and downs of course but who hasn't those in his life? I'm fine, Rory is fine, my boyfriend is fine and my parents are as usual - annoyed and unhappy with my life choices."

Dr Paulsen laughed. "Alright, then. Let's check on the little one. How far did you say are you?"

"It should be five or six weeks now," Lorelai answered. "I didn't really count the days. But I've been taking birth control during those weeks, now I quit of course."

"Many women have been on birth control while carrying a baby, so no need to worry," Dr Paulsen spoke and put the ultrasound gel on Lorelai's flat stomach.

"Gosh, I forgot how cold it is," Lorelai laughed and tried to get a look at the ultrasound. "How does it look?"

"Good so far," Dr Paulsen answered. "Your uterus is fine and ready to grow and your baby looks healthy. Congratulations."

"It's happening," Lorelai whispered. "I'm having another baby ... oh my God."

All of a sudden, Lorelai could feel tears running down her cheeks. She knew exact why - Luke should have shared this moment with her.

That night she'd tell him.

•••

But first she called Rory. Last time she and Luke had made a big step in their relationship, their engagement, she had heard it from Luke.

And then Lorelai and Christopher had married - and Rory hadn't been with them.

She needed to hear first. That was why she called immediately, still inside her car at the parking lot.

Lorelai was lucky that Rory picked up after a second only.

"Hi, Mom!" she called. "I only got two minutes, what's up?"

"As usual," Lorelai said, smiling sadly. "Rory - I have huge news and I'm afraid I'll need more than two minutes."

"Uh-oh ... Wait a second." Rory put her phone away and then Lorelai heard her daughter talking to someone.

A minute later, Rory was back on the phone. "I could take a break. I said it's important, so it better is."

"It damn is," Lorelai said and inhaled. "Rory - you're the first one to hear this. I haven't told anyone else yet and I want you to be the first."

"Woah. Wait, I'll sit down."

Lorelai waited until Rory was ready.

"Okay, speak."

"Okay." Lorelai inhaled again. "You'll soon have another sibling. And this time it's no false alarm, I got tested and I've been to the doctor's. I'm having a baby."

Silence. Then -

"Damn."

Lorelai could hear the disbelief in her daughter's voice.

"I know! I can't believe it myself."

"Wow - Mom. Congratulations? I think. I'm happy for you!" Rory sounded honestly happy.

"I don't know. Thanks, I guess." Lorelai sighed. "I'm not sure if I can just lean back and relax. I'm forty and I haven't had a child in - how old are you again? There's so much that can go wrong."

"Yeah, but you've got Luke!" Rory tried to cheer her mother up. "Luke is the father, isn't he?"

"Not that again," Lorelai groaned. " _Yes,_ he is."

"Is _he_ happy?"

"Oh, Rory, you know that I didn't tell him yet," Lorelai said and bit her lip. "I'll tell him tonight. I'll buy a bottle of wine -"

"No wine," Rory interrupted. "You're pregnant, you can't drink! Get an alcohol free cocktail or something. Light some candles and tell him. He'll be so happy, Mom."

"Thanks, I'll do that," Lorelai sighed. "But ... it's so early!"

"Mom, you've known each other for ages," Rory said gently. "You are practically married, aren't you? At least you almost got married. He loves you and you love him and I'm sure he'll cry when you tell him."

"Oh, I doubt that," Lorelai replied. "But you're right about the other things. "I know that he's been after me for a lifetime. He'll at least smile when I tell him."

"There you go," Rory said cheerfully. "So ... I guess it was an accident."

"Oh, you bet," Lorelai sighed and leaned back into her car seat to tell her daughter the ugly details.

•••

Lorelai listened to her daughter's advice and bought alcohol free piña colada at the big store in Hartford.

At home she lit candles and poured them two glasses of the virgin colada. He wouldn't immediately see that it was without any alcohol.

Then she sat down at the sofa and waited for his arrival - he had promised her to be at home at six.

And he was, no second later.

Luke stood still as he saw all the candles, not sure what to expect.

"Lorelai?" he called carefully and his girlfriend jumped up, pressing a cold drink into his hands and a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi, babe!"

"Hi, yourself," Luke replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"I haven't slept at all. Been so busy today!"

"Oh, Lorelai," Luke sighed. "That wasn't the reason you gave yourself a free day."

"I know. But it's fine. Come with me, we need to talk."

"Okay," Luke said and let Lorelai pull him towards the sofa.

He placed the drink down and wrapped his arms around his love. "I missed you so much today. Something crazy happened."

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I need to tell this to you now," Luke started. "There's a woman coming inside the diner, carrying a small child. It's like like three years old, a girl. So, she places the kid on a chair and orders food for both of them. Suddenly her phone rings -"

"I can't believe it!" Lorelai gasped and Luke rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, she walks outside, 'cause, you know, no phones in the diner. And she leaves the kid back in the diner. First it's okay, the girl is quiet. But then Caesar brings her food and she starts to scream because she doesn't like eggs, nor salad, nor meat, nor bread, nor juice - it was horrible."

"Didn't you go outside to get her Mom?" Lorelai asked, her eyes wide.

"She was gone!" Luke shouted and Lorelai gasped.

"What??"

"She was nowhere to be found. Caesar called the police and until they arrived, we tried to calm the kid. I'm telling you, my ears are still hurting. I'm glad we don't have a child."

Lorelai's face fell.

"Yeah ... me too. So, how does the story end?"

"All went well. The woman eventually came back and they were kicked out of the diner by myself. The police wasn't all to nice to her, either. For leaving her daughter alone. But these ten minutes were crazy, I'm telling you."

Luke kissed Lorelai's forehead. "So ... it's just us, hm? You and me, that's fine. And April and Rory, but mostly you and me."

Lorelai smiled. "Yes. You and me, Luke."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm telling you, my ears are still hurting. I'm glad we don't have a child."

Lorelai could feel her heart stop for a moment. Had he really just said -?

She couldn't believe it. He was _glad_ that they didn't have a child?

Oh, well. Lorelai gulped and forced herself to smile.

"Yeah ... me too," she lied. It hurt a lot. "So, how does the story end?"

"All went well. The woman eventually came back and they were kicked out of the diner by myself. The police wasn't all to nice to her, either. For leaving her daughter alone. But these ten minutes were crazy, I'm telling you."

Luke kissed Lorelai's forehead.

"So ... it's just us, hm? You and me, that's fine. And April and Rory, but mostly you and me."

Lorelai smiled, her mind going crazy.

She could tell him now but what if he was furious? He obviously didn't want a child.

So she held herself back from telling him.

"Yes. You and me, Luke."

•••

The following week was extra exhausting for Lorelai.

The only good news were that Sookie had her baby, another girl, and that she was healthy.

Friday dinner at the Gilmores went as usual, with silence and judging upon Lorelai from her parent's side.

She hadn't brought Luke, unlike she had planned, but nothing was going like she had planned anyway, so it didn't matter anymore.

Mostly that evening Lorelai was deep in thoughts, especially about how her future would look like.

She had to tell him, that was for sure. But she didn't know how.

Would he leave her? Would she be a single mother again?

"Are you okay, Lorelai?" her mother suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I know my mind drifted. Everything's crazy at the inn right now. Michel ... is extra touchy at the moment and Sookie had her baby, Sabrina quit and Luke doesn't want to jump in after the last time he did."

"So you're looking for a cook?" Emily asked.

"More than that but that's one of the problems, yeah."

"We could help you there," Emily said. "I know some excellent chefs who would be happy to work for Lorelai Gilmore."

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked, taken aback.

"Of course I am. Richard, how was she called again? The woman from Argentina who worked as a cook for the Lesters?"

"Camila Juan, I believe," Richard replied. "You're right, Emily, she's excellent."

"You would contact her for me?" Lorelai asked, still stunned.

"Of course, Lorelai, but her English is very poor."

"That's fine, my Spanish is okay. And we have Javier in our kitchen, his mother is from Spain." She beamed at her parents. "Really, that's - wow. Thank you!"

Emily cracked a small smile. "Of course, Lorelai. We don't want you to suffer from burnout, even though you might believe that."

Silence took over again, until Emily spoke up once more.

"Would you like to bring Luke here next week? We four need to have a talk."

Lorelai gulped. "About?"

"You will see," Richard joined. "Can we count on him?"

"Yeah," Lorelai muttered. "I'll call you, but I don't think he'll say no."

"Fine," Emily said. "Now eat your vegetables, Lorelai, they're getting cold."

•••

Groaning, Lorelai fell into the bed. "My feet are killing me."

Luke grabbed one of them immediately, pulling off her sock and starting to massage it. "How was your dinner?"

"It was okay, actually," Lorelai said. "Of course Emily has criticised my hair and my outfit, but then everything went better. They've found a chef for the Dragonfly."

"Really? Wow," Luke called and smiled as Lorelai moaned again.

He had found that arousing spot on his girlfriend's foot, the one on her heel that gave her goosebumps.

His mouth grew dry as his hand worked itself further up, under the hem of her dress, further and further, until he had reached her middle.

"Up for a little relaxing?" he whispered and Lorelai nodded, her eyes already closed.

There was no time for teasing, Luke wanted her. He pushed the dress to her hips and moaned at the sight of her damp panties.

Gently he nibbled on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, licked over that little stretch mark he loved so much, got closer to her entry.

He pulled the panties aside and kissed her gently.

Lorelai moved closer to him, parted her legs as wide as she could. "Please," she begged and Luke obliged.

He loved to please her with his tongue.

It was the fastest way to make her come and it always worked.

He only needed minutes to get her there, and after finding the right spot, speed and pressure all together, she always came within seconds.

This time though, it was different.

More intense.

Her orgasm lasted longer than ever and she was panting and moaning louder as usual.

Luke watched her with pride while his own erection grew.

He still couldn't believe that he had her, he finally had her:

The woman of his dreams. The one and only for him. His true love.

He slipped out of his pants, ready to show her what she meant to him.

•••

"Thank you for the invitation, Emily," Luke said as they had seated themselves. "Richard."

"My pleasure, Luke. You are family after all. No martini this time either, Lorelai?"

Luke stared at his girlfriend. "No martini? Whats wrong?"

"I've come to the conclusion that I would soon become an alcoholic, if I continued drinking martinis almost every night," Lorelai lied. "Also, alcohol plus sleeping pills isn't really healthy."

"Sleeping pills?" Emily asked in shock, her eyes darting between her daughter and the diner owner.

"She doesn't sleep well lately," Luke answered, earning a mad look from his girlfriend. "What?"

"Nothing," Lorelai sighed and added, "yes, mother. I'm having so much stress that I wake up at night, babbling about reservations and orders. Ask Luke."

"She does. And sometimes she screams at Michel about something." Luke couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"That is not funny," Emily scolded and Luke stopped laughing immediately.

"Have you talked to Miss Juan?" Richard wanted to know.

"Oh, yes, thank you," Lorelai replied and took the glass of water from her father. "She will start on Monday. We are really excited and I think that Sookie will like her too."

"What's her little one's name, by the way?" Emily asked and Lorelai smiled.

"Wanna guess?" she asked. Her eyes were filled with tears all of a sudden.

"Of course I don't want to guess," Emily replied, her face stunned at the sudden change of emotion in her daughter's face.

Lorelai smiled broadly.

"They named her Lorelai! They named her after me and Rory!"

"What?" Emily said. "Now that's going to be confusing."

"They're calling her Lori, so it's going to be fine. Little Lori, not so little anymore Rory and me, old Lorelai. I feel so honoured and Rory also started to cry when I told her."

"That's actually pretty cute," Emily said with a nod.

"Yes, Mom, let it out," Lorelai said seriously. "Show your feelings."

"Emily," Richard suddenly started, "didn't you want to talk to them about something?"

"You're right," Emily said. "Let's have dinner. I don't want to start a discussion with empty stomachs."

Luke and Lorelai exchanged worried looks.

•••

"Is the meat good, Luke?" Emily asked.

"Its wonderful, Emily," Luke replied.

"Very well. So, Richard, do you want to start?"

"Here we go," Lorelai mumbled.

"So, you two are living together now," Richard spoke and Luke nodded. "When are you going to marry? It would only bring benefits to your financal situation as well as your taxes. You should think about it."

"We will. We are," Lorelai said. "Thanks for reminding us. It's just - last time we rushed it a bit too much, so now we want to slow everything down."

 _Slow down ... w_ _ith a baby_ _inside_ _of_ _me,_ she added in her thoughts. _My life is a joke._

"But we want to marry one day," Luke added and Emily nodded.

"Great. So when can we expect another grandchild?"

"What?" Lorelai exclaimed and her mother gave her a strict look.

"You're not getting any younger and since you had your last child with sixteen, it'll be very likely for your menopause to appear earlier than for most women. Don't you want children?"

"Sure, but not right now," Luke answered instead of Lorelai. "As Lorelai said before, we don't want to rush things."

Lorelai stared at her plate while Luke was talking.

"We've been talking about this topic a while ago and we decided to have children one day, but for now it's just too early."

"I see," Emily said. "But do you think we'll still be alive to see them?"

"Of course you'll still be alive," Luke replied.

"Let's see about that," Emily said with a shrug and looked her daughter. "Lorelai, why are you so quiet?"

Lorelai slowly lifted up her head. Her eyes were directed at her mother, the expression inside them was vague.

"Could you please," she started, her voice shaking, " _please_ finally quit interfering in our lives? I've told you before and nothing has changed. Why are you constantly asking us about our plans, our house, our marriage, our cars, our kids? Are you two so bored with your own lives that you have to meddle with ours all the time? It's _our_ life and relationship, our house and my inn and his diner and _our_ goddamn plan of having children and marry. I am so sick of this."

Lorelai stood up.

"Thank you very much for the dinner, Mom. Luke, you can stay and finish eating, I'll go and wait in the car. I need to get calm."

But as soon as Lorelai was out of the house, Luke stood up too.

"Would you mind if I left as well?" he asked.

"Of course we don't," Richard said without looking at him. "Go after her."

Luke gave Emily an apologising look but Lorelai's mother seemed unimpressed.

"A typical Lorelai. Try to calm her, will you? I wish you a nice evening, Luke."

"Likewise," Luke said and thanked the couple for the dinner before storming out of the mansion.

Lorelai was in the car already, face hidden in her palms.

"Unbelievable," Luke said as he got inside. "Lorelai, they only want to help!"

"You've known them for such a long time now!" Lorelai shouted and looked at him. Her cheeks were wet. "You still think they only want to help?! They are egocentric, narcissistic people who think they're better than anyone else and I can't believe they still try to give us directions -" Lorelai gasped for air. "I just can't believe how they dare to speak about my life and my _body_ like this. 'When can we expect another grandchild?' As if a woman was here to give birth to children only! Unbelievable indeed."

"Sorry," Luke mumbled and wrapped his arms around his love. "I didn't see why it got you like that. But you're right, your parents constantly try to give you guidance. They don't see that you are very good in managing your life but do you know why they do it?" Luke sought for her eyes and smiled as she finally looked at him. "They don't do it because they're bored. Or because they hate your life choices. They want to help you because you're their daughter and because they love you - even though they don't show it like normal parents do. Smile for me, Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled lightly.

"I love you," Luke said and kissed her lips. "Let's go home."

•••

Lorelai had been quiet for the whole drive. Her mind had circled around their previous talk and that this would have been the right time to tell everyone - if only Luke hadn't been faster with telling them that they didn't want to rush things.

And as Lorelai and Luke stepped inside the house later, she knew that it was now or never.

"We should talk anyway," she started as soon as the door fell close. "About having a baby."

"You're right," Luke said and they sat down on the sofa. "I'd like to have a baby with you very much, Lorelai. And if _you_ want to, we can start now."

"You said it was too early," Lorelai said and Luke smiled.

"I didn't want to stress you in front of your parents. Didn't really work out, huh? But again, if you want this, I'm in."

Lorelai smiled.

"So ... we could start planning our lives with a child," Luke began. "You could quit taking the pill and we could start trying to impregnate you right away, if you know what I mean."

Lorelai chuckled. "Sounds good. But there's one mistake in your plan."

"Oh, what did I forget?"

"It's too late to impregnate me, Luke," Lorelai said and Luke's eyes grew wide.

"Don't tell me you're - are you in your changes already??"

"What - oh god, _no_!" Lorelai laughed. "Okay, sorry. That came out wrong. No, I meant it was too late to impregnate me because it ... already happened."

She bit her lip and looked at her boyfriend, who stared at her with wide eyes.

"We're becoming parents."


	4. Chapter 4

"Parents?" Luke breathed. "Us? Wait - how? When??"

"I'm going to tell you everything," Lorelai said. "Just tell me ... do you want this? Are you one hundred per cent in?"

"Totally," Luke whispered and cupped his girlfriend's face, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm so happy, Lorelai, but please tell me how -"

"That one night I was sick because of the fish at my parents' house," Lorelai explained. "The pill stopped working."

"Oh," Luke mumbled and then he looked at her. "That was in August, love! Now it's October!"

"Yes," Lorelai said. "I'm in the eighth week."

"Eight weeks," Luke whispered and stared at her. "And since when do you know?"

"I found out three weeks ago."

"Three - heaven, Lorelai, why didn't you tell me??"

"I couldn't!" Lorelai shouted. "I wanted to! I bought a cocktail and I lit candles and I wanted to tell you so bad but you came home, telling me how glad you were that we didn't have children. Then I couldn't tell you."

"Wait ... you wanted to tell me that night? Oh god!" Luke shook his head. "I remember. I was so angry at that child who wouldn't stop screaming in my diner. But I didn't mean that I hate children! I just ... I know, I shouldn't have said that but damn, this is our baby, Lorelai! I'm going to love it so much!"

Suddenly he pulled her close, pressing his face against her chest. "I love _you_ so much," he whispered and placed his hand on her flat belly. "I love you and our baby ... _our baby_ , Lorelai."

He looked at her and Lorelai saw tears glistening in his eyes. She swallowed and remembered how she had told Rory that he wouldn't cry.

How damn wrong she had been.

"Yes, our baby," she whispered and leant down, kissing him gently.

•••

They were hugging tightly. Every now and then Luke placed light kisses on his girlfriend's shoulder, cheek or forehead and caressed her abdomen with love.

"This was ... wow," he mumbled and closed his eyes. "You're even more amazing now."

"Definitely more horny," Lorelai said. She wrapped her arm around her boyfriend and pulled him closer. "You don't have to be so careful. You can't even see that I'm pregnant yet, so you're still allowed to be a little rough."

"I can't," Luke whispered. "I'm scared I'd crush it."

"Nothing will happen," Lorelai assured him and wrapped her leg around Luke's hip. "The doctor said my uterus is ready to grow and that the baby is healthy."

"You've already been to a doctor?" Luke asked.

"Yeah ... I'm sorry, I know I should have told you before, but I wanted to be sure that everything is fine. This is a risky pregnancy, honey."

"And what's it going to be?" Luke asked and Lorelai smiled.

"I don't know. When I had a check up, it wasn't visible yet. Next time we will know. And ... next time you'll join me."

"Perfect." Luke squeezed her hand. "This is going to be perfect. A child, ours. Just ours. Does Rory know yet?"

"Rory knows. I've told her right away ... I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Sookie?"

"You were the second one to know, babe," Lorelai whispered. "Don't worry. No one but us knows."

"Yet." Luke caressed Lorelai's hair. "Your parents need to know."

"Damn, yeah. It's their fault after all."

"You blame your parents for your pregnancy?" Luke had to laugh. "I want to see Emily's face when you tell that to her."

"Oh, you will, cause you're coming with me when we crack the news."

"Okay. I guess I owe you this after tonight."

"Yeah." Lorelai buried her nose into Luke's chest. "You know what would be really good right now? Ice cream!"

Luke chuckled. "I would say that's just the pregnancy speaking, but you're always like this."

"Oh, my food habits don't change a lot ... I only eat healthier when I'm pregnant."

"What? Haven't noticed that during the last weeks." Luke didn't believe her.

"Well, I've hidden some apples in my car. Wouldn't want anyone to see me eating healthy stuff, blergh. And at the Dragonfly I hide myself during the afternoons, eating carrots. Crazy, huh?"

"Just as crazy as usually," Luke said and sat up. "I'll get you ice cream."

Lorelai smiled as Luke left the bed. Halfway on his way to the door, he turned around.

"Lorelai," he said gently and Lorelai looked at him again. "We'll be parents soon. You and I. Luke and Lorelai and their little one."

"I know," Lorelai replied and beamed up to him.

•••

Luke was on cloud nine.

Never had he been any happier, not even after he had first kissed Lorelai.

This was real and this was forever. They'd stay together forever and nothing and no one could change it.

His good mood was infecting and he felt as if no one could stop him from embracing the world.

A weird feeling.

Usually he was cranky at the diner, even if he had a good day.

But today he was in such a good mood, Caesar asked him if he had had some mood lifters. And Zach only let out a mumbled, "Got laid yesterday, huh?"

Luke couldn't care less, he was happy and not even Taylor or Kirk could change this.

Around lunch time Lorelai entered the diner and Luke swept her into his arms right away, kissing her deeply.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispered after a long, passionate kiss, that earned applause by some guests.

"Hold me, I'm dizzy," Lorelai said as the applause faded and Luke held her closely.

"Why? Are you okay?"

"Yeah but your kiss left me breathless," Lorelai whispered and grinned. "You okay? You look different."

"I'm happy," Luke said and Lorelai couldn't help but smile even broader.

"Wow. If I had known that these news change your mood completely -"

"You don't understand what it means to me," Luke mumbled and looked around. Everyone was busy again. "This baby is a little us. The proof for our love. It'll be yours and mine and I still can't believe that miracles like these can happen."

"It's really amazing," Lorelai said, blushing slightly. Luke could be awfully romantic if he wanted to.

"Do you want a smoothie?" he mumbled. "I'll make one. Extra for you and our baby."

"That would be amazing, thanks. Add a little coffee, will you?"

"Definitely not," Luke chuckled and went to the kitchen to start chopping apples and bananas.

When he brought the smoothie to his girlfriend, Zach rolled his eyes and confirmed:

"Yup, he definitely got laid."

•••

And then the day had come.

Luke and Lorelai were standing in front of the big mansion, looking at it with fear in their eyes.

"Let's go," Luke said for the fourth time but Lorelai held him back again.

"No. Wait. Not ready."

Luke sighed. "Babe. They're waiting for us. Let's just get this over with. I'm sure they'll be thrilled, wasn't it your parents who asked us to have a baby?"

"Yes but you know the Gilmores. First they ask you to marry, then they're unimpressed if you marry. Or mad, even. When I told them that Christopher and I had married - okay, that was different. I've told them on the phone and weeks after it had happened. Maybe that was why they were mad. But what I wanted to tell you -"

"You think they might be mad anyway," Luke interrupted her. "Because you haven't told them earlier or ... maybe because I am the father. Right?"

"Not completely. I don't think they'd be mad that you're the father."

"Nice try," Luke said. "We both know they hate me."

"They don't hate you!" Lorelai insisted. "They ... dislike you but only because - argh, I don't know."

"Because I'm a shabby, long-haired diner owner?"

"I was about to say because you aren't Christopher ... but that'd do too. Let's say you're shabby." Lorelai smiled but Luke didn't.

"Could you stop talking about him?"

"Who?"

"Christopher."

"Oh. Damn, I'm sorry. I always forget about how much you hate him."

Lorelai stared at her feet.

Luke hated her ex-husband so much that he had first hit him after Lorelai had slept with him and months later, when he and Lorelai had been married already, Luke had had a fist fight with him.

Because of her.

Even though Lorelai hated the fact that those two men had fought because of her, she couldn't help but feel a little honoured.

"It's okay. But it doesn't feel okay when you say they dislike me because I'm not him."

"That's not how I meant it. I didn't mean ... you know, they don't dislike you because you aren't _him_ , they do it because you aren't _like_ him."

"A rich jerk?"

"Yes, but that's all," Lorelai sighed and grabbed his hand. "I for my part don't get it. You're always well dressed to their dinners, you're well behaved, you're smart and you're gentle. They know that I love you and that Rory loves you and that I have chosen you. They can't do anything against it, so they've lost. You know what, I think they secretly like you but they hate that they like you, even though you're shabby." She grinned. "Okay. Now I'm ready. Let's go inside."

They walked to the door and rang the doorbell, waiting to be greeted by Emily's new maid Tatiana.

They said hello to Lorelai's mother and sat down at the sofa.

"Richard will be home soon," Emily stated. "We didn't expect you tonight, Luke. A beer?"

"Water would just be fine, thank you," Luke replied and Emily's eyes darted to her daughter.

"Lorelai?"

"Water," Lorelai muttered and Emily shook her head.

"What is wrong with you two? Lorelai, you have never missed the possibility to drink alcohol. And Luke, I remember you drink beer every Friday you're with us."

"Well, I have to drive," Luke said and now Emily looked at Lorelai.

"What is your excuse? Have you officially joined the AA?"

"No, I'm pregnant," Lorelai replied casually and Emily grimaced.

"Oh, spare us with your stupid jokes," she said and the couple exchanged a look.

"No, Mom, that wasn't a joke."

"She is pregnant," Luke confirmed.

"That's why I threw a tantrum last week at the dinner, I'm really sorry about it."

Emily stared at her.

Lorelai sighed.

"Yes, Mom ... there's a little creature inside my belly. Most certainly a human something, but we're still waiting for affirmation. We also can't say if it's going to be born with a baseball cap on its head but probably not 'cause that'd be weird."

"Honey, stop joking," Luke mumbled.

"Of course, I'm sorry," Lorelai whispered back and looked at her mother. "Anyway - yes, mother. Luke and I are going to be parents in less than seven months."

"Seven months?" Emily said loudly. "And you already knew last week!"

"Yes," said Lorelai.

"No," said Luke.

"I knew, he didn't," Lorelai continued quickly. "Why aren't you dancing a jig? You wanted me to get pregnant, didn't you?"

"I thought it was too soon for the both of you," Emily said. Her face was still serious and without any positive emotion.

"Mom, it simply happened -"

"Another accident?" Emily exclaimed. "Haven't you learned anything after the last one?"

"Obviously I have, or did you ever see another child of mine running around during all those years after Rory? Damn, Mom! Yes, it was an accident but Luke and I are incredibly happy about it -"

"Good evening!" they were interrupted by Richard's loud voice and Lorelai groaned. She knew she should have waited for her father before telling the news.

Because now Emily would tell him.

"Hello, Lorelai, hello Luke. What's going on in here?" Richard asked and sat down next to his wife, who turned right to him.

"Our daughter is pregnant."

"What?" Richard said and turned to Lorelai with a stunned look. "Well, congratulations!"

Lorelai smirked at her mother.

"Richard! Don't you remember our talk last week? They first have to marry and then have a baby!"

"Well, but they said they wanted a baby. And you were right, Lorelai is not getting any younger -"

Lorelai had enough. She rolled her eyes and turned to Luke.

"From one to ten, how bad is this evening? Ten is the worst."

"Hm ... four," Luke replied. "Or five. I've had worse evenings before."

"Me too," said Lorelai. "I'm with you and say four. Could have gone way worse but at least my Dad is on our side. Oh, look, they've stopped discussing."

"How could we not have, after hearing your senseless talking," Emily said. "Did I hear right? You rate the evenings with us?"

"Rory and I started doing it one day. Don't worry, we've never rated ten before. There were several nines but never a ten."

"This girl is unbelievable," Emily said angrily. "Richard!"

"Well, I can't blame her, not today," Richard said. "Look at them, parents to be. They're happy. And you didn't even congratulate them yet, am I right? They will marry, Emily. But not because of a baby, they'll marry because they love each other. Or am I wrong?"

"You're right, Dad," Lorelai said. She felt stunned.

She had never heard her father say something nice like that. Not about her.

Emily sighed and finally forced herself to smile.

"I am sorry. Lorelai, Luke. Congratulations. I know you'll be loving and good, if not wonderful, parents. Now let's walk to the dining room and talk about your upcoming plans. I won't interfere, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well ... that wasn't as bad as I expected," Luke said as the door fell close. "Only Emily didn't seem too happy."

"She wasn't. Now you know what I meant before - they wish for something, you do it, thinking it'll be fine, but then they're unhappy about it." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"I think they would've preferred it if we had married first," Luke said and Lorelai looked at him.

"Do you want to ...?" she started quietly and Luke pulled her against him.

"As you said yourself - one day. And I still really want to marry you. But if we marry now, it will look like we'd only do it because of the baby. And we don't want that, do we?"

"No," Lorelai agreed. "We've got time. Forever, actually. You're right and I've also raised Rory just fine without being married."

"Exactly. Only because your parents want us to marry as soon as possible, we don't have to do that."

"Especially not if my parents wish so." Lorelai shuddered at the thought.

"You're right. Let's not give them this satisfaction." Though Luke's voice sounded sarcastic, he kind of meant it. He had seen how Emily and Richard treated his love and also he hadn't always been treated well.

"Who's next, then?" Lorelai mumbled and made a check list in her mind. "Tomorrow I want to visit Sookie. I want to see baby Lorelai again and I want her and Jackson to be the next ones to know. Then I need to tell Michel. Oh, I can't wait for his face. Next we should tell Miss Patty or Babette and after that, everyone in Stars Hollow will know soon."

"We should wait a little, though," Luke said, "before telling Babette or Miss Patty. I just want to enjoy this for a little while, okay?"

"Sure. I'm in. So what if we just wait until it's visible?" Lorelai's eyes were sparkling.

"They'll kill us," Luke laughed. "But that's fine. I won't say anything. Let's see who'll see first."

"This is going to be interesting. 'Who of Stars Hollow's inhabitants looks at Lorelai the closest?' My vote is for Miss Patty."

"Mine's for Kirk," Luke answered and Lorelai shuddered again.

"Please don't say that. He already asked me out once. I don't want him to look at me that closely. It's gross."

"It's weird," Luke agreed. "But you have to understand him."

"He said I was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen!" Lorelai shook herself.

"Well, be fair to him, he's right," Luke chuckled and started the motor, driving out of the gateway. "Ready to go home and have some winner sex?"

"What did we win?" Lorelai asked with a doubting look.

"Your parents' hearts?" Luke tried and Lorelai laughed loudly.

"To win their hearts, I should have developed completely different," she started. "You'd be a successful manager of the diner chain called _Luke's_ and I'd be a socialite who doesn't even think of working, especially not at an Inn. I wouldn't have had Rory with sixteen but you and I had married with twenty-three, after we both had graduated from Yale, and this child would be our third by now. We'd live in Hartford, just like my beloved parents, in a huge mansion not far away from them, and we'd have a maid, a pool guy and a gardener, whom I'm having some fun with, while my husband's out of town."

"You're having way too much fun with _this_ ," Luke said with a shake of his head.

"Don't worry, you're boinking the maid, Imogen."

"Imogen? Not really. Why don't you come up with a better name and we'll talk about it again?"

"Which one would you like better, Penelope? Celine?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "What's the gardener's name?"

"Pedro!" Lorelai called. "He's Mexican and he's an awesome lover. Tobias, the pool boy, isn't bad either, but he's young and not really experienced. He's working at the mansion during his summer breaks from college and he says he likes my maturity and experience."

"When did this story change into the present?" Luke chuckled.

"Sh," Lorelai made. "This is funny. We have a nanny too, Esmeralda, she's taking care of our kids, Laura and Larry. She's madly in love with you."

"Now you're getting out of names," Luke teased. "Esmeralda? _Lauren and Larry Danes?_ "

"Larry _Gilmore_ ," Lorelai corrected. "And Laura Gilmore. I like the sound of it to be honest, if our baby's going to be a girl, we'll name her Laura."

"The real one or our third fantasy baby?"

"The real one, of course. We can't give two of our fantasy kids the same name, duh."

"I'm sorry, I'm dumb," Luke said. "So - I'm having an affair with the maid Imogen and the nanny Esmeralda and you're sleeping with the pool boy Tobias and the gardener Pedro? And our children Larry and Laura are enjoying our happy family's life?"

"That's about it," Lorelai said and Luke shook his head.

"And what were we talking about originally?"

"Uhm ... how to win my parents' hearts."

"So ... sleeping with 'the help', as your mother would put it, would make us win their hearts?"

"I haven't thought it through," Lorelai admitted. "But what about the name?"

"Imogen?" Luke said with a grin and Lorelai groaned slightly.

"No, Laura. Laura Gilmore."

"I like it, to be honest," Luke replied, reaching for his girlfriend's hand without his eyes leaving the street. "Lorelai, Luke and Laura."

They smiled happily.

•••

Lorelai was holding Lori, eyes filled with happy tears. "She's sooo cute," she whispered. "Look at her little nose, Luke!"

Luke obliged and smiled. "Well done, Jackson," he congratulated Sookie's husband.

Sookie huffed. "Jackson didn't do anything besides getting me pregnant."

"Oh come on, she wouldn't be here without me. None of our kids would be," Jackson called.

Lorelai turned around to shield the baby from loud noises.

"Baby Lorelai," she cooed at the sleeping kid. "How cute and beautiful you are. You come right after your patron saint."

"You, a patron saint," Luke laughed and Lorelai turned to him again, giving him a dirty look.

"Hey, Jackson," she said, "are you going to have a vasectomy now?"

"There are better ways to prevent pregnancy," he said and Lorelai nodded.

"Yes, but I hope you're not thinking of the pill, it's not safe enough and if you vomit shortly after taking it, it won't work, obviously."

"Thanks for the information," Sookie replied. "I've actually thought about getting a contraceptive coil - why did you just say that?"

"Say what?" Lorelai asked and gave the baby girl to her father, knowing that her mother would probably drop her after those news.

"Why did you particularly say 'if you vomit, it won't work'? Just asking. Because it sounded as if you've experienced it - oh, forget it, you're talking about how you've conceived Rory."

Lorelai smiled. "I'm not talking about Rory," she said calmly and Sookie stared at her.

Lorelai grinned.

And then Sookie squealed loudly.

" _Whaaaaat!?_ I mean I've noticed that you're glowing but OH MY GOD, I can't believe it!? How far along are you?? Wait - you are pregnant, are you?!"

Lorelai laughed. "Yes, Sookie."

"Iiiiihh!" Sookie screeched and turned to Luke. "You'll be a father!"

"Again," Luke replied with a proud smile. "And this time I get to see everything of my kid."

"To answer your question, I'm in week nine," Lorelai said and Sookie clutched her chest.

"You've already known for such a long time?"

"Not that long. I've only told Luke a week ago and yesterday we've told my parents. Only Rory knew right away and besides them and you, nobody knows so far. And please don't tell anyone."

"Why not?" Jackson asked.

"Lorelai wants to play 'Who of Stars Hollow's inhabitants looks at Lorelai the closest?' and find out who'll notice at first," Luke explained and Sookie shook her head slowly.

"Miss Patty will kill you two," she said but then she beamed at the parents-to-be. "I'm in! It'll be fun! And - oh my God - you're having a baby! You two! A little Luke and Lorelai, aww!"

"She can't believe it," Lorelai chuckled.

"Congratulations, you two," Jackson now spoke up. "Hey, Luke, if you want some advice, we can meet for a beer again sometime."

"I'd like that," Luke said and fondly looked at his girlfriend, who was enjoying the attention on her flat belly by her best friend. He smiled. "Our ladies are amazing."

Jackson nodded. "They are. We're lucky, Luke."

"Hehe, lucky Luke," Lorelai threw in. "Your new nickname."

"Amazing," Luke mumbled and walked over to kiss her deeply.

"Awww," Sookie squealed as the couple melted into a long and gentle kiss.

They would have continued kissing forever, if baby Lori hadn't decided to cry. That was when they pulled apart and Luke decided that it was their time to go, since Sookie had to nurse her.

"That is so sexist of you!" Lorelai scolded on their way out.

"What - that I don't want to see Sookie's boobs?"

"I'm going to nurse my baby, which means I probably have to free my boobs too, every now and then."

"I'm not following," Luke sighed.

"They're just breasts," Lorelai raged. "Every woman has them! They're basically there to feed babies! Don't think I don't remember your comment about that mother in your diner!"

"What?"

"Don't worry, that was years ago. That woman started nursing her baby in your diner -"

"Why, it was gross," Luke said and Lorelai groaned again.

"It's natural! And normal! And - ugh, I don't wanna fight with you about boobs."

"Just tell me what's bothering you so much," Luke tried to reason with his girlfriend.

"Well ... I'm just scared you won't like it that I could nurse the baby at the diner or at the Inn or at my parents' house ..." Lorelai sighed. "I did that too with Rory, by the way. When I worked at the Independence Inn, I sometimes had to do it in between. And there was this man ..."

"Oh gosh," Luke mumbled. "Did he bother you?"

"In some way, yes. He came to me, telling me it was disgusting to look at and that people wouldn't want to be looking at my breasts in the middle of a hotel."

"Woah," Luke said. "What a jerk."

"I told him to get lost and that I needed to feed my baby. Then he called me a slut and walked away. I told Mia and she kicked him out."

"Good old Mia," Luke said through gritted teeth.

"Yes. But ... oh, nothing."

"What?" Luke took her hand. "Tell me. I won't ever say anything about nursing women again."

"That's not the whole story."

"Do I want to hear it?" Luke gripped her hand harder.

"Well ... a man called the Inn some weeks after that, asking for the young mother. So they got me on the phone and he ... he said how much it has turned him on. Seeing me, breast-feeding my daughter. And that he still thinks of me ... and my boobs."

"What?!" Luke gasped.

"Yes. That's what many men do, Luke. They're sexualizing breast-feeding. It's just not okay. I was simply feeding my daughter and got comments about how gross it was and then how sexy it was. Can you imagine how dirty I felt?"

"I can imagine," Luke mumbled.

"Nursing a baby is whether gross, nor any kind of sexual activity and people finally need to see that."

"I'm with you," Luke said and smiled at Lorelai. "I'll apologise to Sookie as soon as possible."

"Thanks," Lorelai said and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "Hey, what about grabbing a cup of coffee at your diner and sitting down, going through boy names?"

"So we've agreed on Laura for a girl?" Luke said, his heart swelling.

"We've agreed on it," Lorelai confirmed and Luke nodded.

"Laura Danes."

"Laura Gilmore," Lorelai corrected him again.

"It almost sounds like Lorelai Gilmore, sweetheart. We can't do that to the people in Stars Hollow. Lorelai Gilmore, Lorelai Rory Gilmore, Laura Gilmore and Lorelai Lori Belleville. Where will this end?"

Lorelai giggled.

"Let's talk about this later," Luke sighed and pulled her further to the diner. "For now I'm just happy we've found a name for a girl at least. So now, let's sit down inside and look for boy's names."

"And have coffee!" Lorelai tried but Luke shook his head.

"No coffee for you."

Lorelai groaned loudly.


	6. Chapter 6

More weeks passed and a little bump started to become visible on Lorelai, but only if someone would look very closely.

Lorelai now usually wore wide blouses and comfortable, not too tight jeans for work.

The first few weeks had passed without any serious symptoms of a pregnancy but now, after eleven weeks, everything came at once.

Her day started with heavy vomiting and not being able to eat afterwards because of fierce heartburn.

Later, after swallowing antacids, she could eat at the Inn. Maybe that would have been a sign to someone, a woman eating the craziest things in the very morning, but everyone knew Lorelai, so no one was wondering.

The next hours she was usually occupied with going to the bathroom every fifteen minutes. The mean things was - she had the feeling that she had to urinate, but once she was sitting, nothing happened.

Of course she suffered from mood swings too, but they were minor.

The worst symptom by far - even worse than the heartburn - was her tender breasts.

They were hurting for the whole day, without a break, and sometimes, when no one was looking, she just reached up to massage them carefully.

Lorelai knew it was normal but she set up an appointment with Dr Paulsen anyway.

Sadly the doctor had to delay her appointment, telling her that she had to wait for her second routine ultrasound scan, which would be in seven weeks.

"We can also find out the sex of your baby then," he explained to her. "I would love to give you an earlier appointment, but ultrasound scans are expensive. You wouldn't want that. But don't worry, Lorelai, tender breasts are normal."

"They're hurting," Lorelai mumbled into the phone, scared that someone would hear her. "It's as thrice as bad than years ago with Rory."

"If you want to, you can come by next week and I'll feel them," the doctor offered. "I got a free spot on Monday, what do you think?"

"That would be amazing," Lorelai sighed. "When?"

"Three thirty. Okay, I'll be awaiting you."

"Thank you so much, you saved my life," Lorelai told him and hung up.

She concentrated on her accounting again, as suddenly Michel stepped up to her.

"Lorelai," he said with his thick accent and Lorelai looked up, pulling down her glasses. "Can I say something?

"Go ahead, Michel," Lorelai said and smiled. He looked nervous.

"I - I can't say it," he mumbled but then he looked at her. "I think you're pregnant," he said, straightforward as he was.

"What makes you think so?" Lorelai asked with amusement.

"Well, first of all, you've gained weight."

Lorelai gasped. "What?"

That wasn't what she had hoped to hear!

"Definitely. Your hips are broader and your face looks a little fuller. Also your ... you know what. They're bigger."

"You're checking me out?" Lorelai asked and shook her head. "Luke will beat you up for that, Michel."

The concierge winced. "No. I'm not checking you out but it's impossible to miss. You are hiding your extra weight and since you've stopped drinking coffee and started drinking smoothies instead, it is only a logic explanation. I am of course very sorry if I'm wrong and you're just getting fat."

He didn't look very sorry.

Lorelai smiled softly. "No, you are right," she said. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh," Michel said and something in his face changed. "Another Gilmore kid. Is it Luke's?"

"Of course! Why is everyone always doubting this?" Lorelai shouted.

"Because we know you," was Michel's dry answer and then he nodded at his boss. "I suppose you're happy about it, so congratulations. I'm sorry for saying you're fat."

Lorelai sighed. "Thanks. And no problem."

She pretended as if she didn't care but the next time she went past a mirror, she stopped to examine her hips and face.

•••

Do you think I'm fat?" Lorelai asked in the evening, between shoving fries into her mouth and gulping down a glass filled with a protein shake.

"No, why?" Luke replied immediately. "You're pregnant."

"Yes, but am I fat?" she asked again and Luke sighed.

"You are not," he assured her and Lorelai huffed.

"Cause I'll be fat in a few months. Soon having sex will be very difficult and in the end we shouldn't have sex at all. But what I meant, do I look fat now? Cause if I do, just wait until I'm almost exploding."

"Lorelai," Luke said loudly. "I've already told you. You _aren't_ fat. Why do you think so?"

Lorelai put her glass down. "Today Michel asked if I'm pregnant. And he didn't notice because of the food or the coffee or the mood swings in the first place, he noticed because I've gained weight."

"But of course you have," Luke replied. "You're pregnant."

"God, Luke," Lorelai called. "You just said I wasn't fat!"

"So, 'fat' and 'gaining weight because of pregnancy' mean the same thing? I'm afraid I didn't get the memo." Luke sighed. "You aren't fat, honey. And once you're in your ninth month, you won't be fat either. Just very pregnant. Do you understand me? Also about not having sex for a while - I will survive. I've lived like a monk for years, you know?"

"Ugh, how did you survive?" Lorelai groaned.

"I've found some other ways around it," Luke replied. "Listen, baby, as long as we're able to make love, we will. And then we won't, until you'll be ready after the baby's birth. What about that?"

"That's fine with me," Lorelai said with a nod and then she looked up at her boyfriend. "When you say you've found some other ways around it, do you mean an inflatable doll?"

"Of course not," Luke exclaimed. "I didn't need anything, no means of help nor toys. Only my hand."

"Ahh," Lorelai replied. "So you're talking about masturbation. Has never really worked for me. I've tried a few times but as soon as I was horny enough to touch myself, I thought that Rory could hear me, think I'm hurt and come upstairs."

"I get that."

"Later, though, when Rory went to college, I've caught up on it. That was one hell of a month, baby! So, who have you been thinking of while getting at it?" Lorelai wiggled her brows. "Did you think of me? Admit!"

"Sometimes," Luke admitted. "Not always but every now and then ... And I've always been ashamed of it."

"Oh my God, does that mean I've been one of the stars in your fantasies? Tell me everything!"

"Hmm." Luke sat down next to her, reaching for her hand. "It's been years ago but I remember that I once had a wet dream about you and that has been the beginning of my fantasies."

"Tell me!" Lorelai giggled. "How come you've dreamt about me? When was it?"

"I don't remember the details, babe. But I think Rory was thirteen or fourteen."

"So I was twenty-nine. Good age."

Luke chuckled. "I don't know but you came inside, begging for coffee -"

"As usual."

"Yes. And I said no because it was eight in the evening. And then you gave me that look. That super flirty look with that beautiful, sexy wink and suddenly I knew I had a weakness for you."

"I knew that too," Lorelai cheered. "And then you dreamed of me?"

"I don't remember the details, but yes. I think it wasn't even that dirty, but I woke up with one hell of an erection. And that's when it started."

"You've been touching yourself while thinking of me." Lorelai shook her head. "I can't believe it."

"I'm sorry," Luke muttered but Lorelai laughed.

"Why? We're together, Luke. I'd be mad if you thought of someone else!"

"Yes but back then we weren't together. I don't know, I just had the feeling that I exploited our friendship."

"Hm. Is that why you've always been extra grumpy towards me?" Lorelai figured.

Luke smiled and nodded. "You've got it. I was so ashamed of what I felt when I looked at you. Of course now I know what it was but back then I thought it was just lust and lack of sex. You've been there, gorgeous and totally my type, flirting with me and swaying your hips while walking ... and I was a weak, weak man who longed for you. That's about it."

"Wow," Lorelai breathed out. "That's ... wow."

"One day I forced myself to stop those fantasies," he went on. "Soon after that I met Nicole. But I could never force those feelings to stop."

"You loved me while you were with Nicole," Lorelai sighed.

"Yes," Luke admitted. "I didn't know, though. You know the story about how I've found out?"

"Yeah." Lorelai grinned. "I love that story and that you only bought that book because I've said something about self-help tapes. And then you gave it to Jess, ha! And I made fun of it and then we danced. It's one of my favourite stories."

"Same here," Luke chuckled. "Let's go to bed?"

"Sure."

•••

They got comfortable in bed. Luke was spooning his girlfriend and kissing every inch of her shoulder and neck.

"You are gorgeous," he assured her with every kiss. "A beauty. A goddess."

"Hmm," Lorelai made with her eyes closed. "Tell me about your favourite fantasy with me."

"Wow, really?"

"Please," Lorelai begged. "I'm sure you can still think of your favourite sex fantasy."

Luke sighed. "Okay but it's weird."

"I like weird."

"Right. Well - you were my teacher."

"What?" Lorelai giggled.

"Yes. I mean, I was an adult of course. I had language lessons at your class."

"Which language, Russian?"

"No, Spanish. You speak Spanish - Why on earth Russian?"

"Cause it sounds cool," Lorelai defended herself. "Anyhow, Spanish is fine. So I've taught you to speak Spanish, mi amor?"

"Sí. We were alone in class, because you had to give me some private lessons. I was very bad - or I think I pretended to be bad to have those private lessons with you. I was of course very turned on by my sexy, blue-eyed teacher. So you were quite strict and scolding me for not studying enough, when I told you that I actually _had_ studied. And then I said all those romantic words I could remember, like _belleza, bonita,_ _linda_ _, diosa, ..._ "

"And then we fucked?" Lorelai asked eagerly.

"Impatient, are we?" Luke laughed. "No, you were shocked at first but then you started undressing yourself. You said with every sentence I said correctly, you'd remove another piece of clothing. And the rest you can imagine."

"That's sexy," Lorelai said.

"Yes, diosa."

Lorelai giggled. "Okay, I can imagine that you got off on this fantasy. Especially if you've imagined me, slowly undressing ... hmm, sounds very arousing."

"It was. But of course my fantasies couldn't keep up with the reality."

"Hm."

"What?"

Lorelai sat up and looked at him. "Do you want to ... play it?"

"The fantasy?"

"Yeah. I could be your sexy but strict teacher and you're the sassy student."

"I'd have to learn Spanish first," Luke chuckled. "But ... why not? I have never done this before."

"You've never roleplayed?" Lorelai asked with fake shock.

"Don't tell me you have!" Luke said with a loud laugh and Lorelai shrugged.

"I have. Won't tell you with whom but I have. The usual stuff, like maid and rich nobleman and so on."

"That's where your image of me and Imogen comes from?" Luke guessed and laughed. "And don't worry ... I know it's been with ... Christopher."

Lorelai lowered her look. "That's why I want to do it with you as soon as possible. To forget. And also before I'm about to explode, maybe."

"That would have a nice touch, though," Luke said with a musing look. "The pregnant teacher. Your husband waits at home, he's alcoholic and his love making is rough, so you need someone gentle in your life. And your student Luke knows that orgasms can be so much more intense during pregnancy, and he wants to witness it with his own eyes. What do you think?"

"I don't want to cheat on my fantasy husband, even though he's alcoholic," Lorelai said with a pout.

"You will. It's not real after all. And your fantasy husband is called Christopher, by the way."

"Why did I know that?" Lorelai sighed and pressed a kiss on Luke's lips. "Okay. We'll think of a nice story to play. I'll write down a few Spanish sentences for you to learn and then we'll do it as soon as possible. Can we sleep now?"

"Sure." He wrapped his arm around Lorelai, as she laid down again. "Next question, could I come with you on Monday?"

"He'll only feel my breasts, Luke. You won't see our baby."

"I don't care. I want to come along. I promised to be there for you and support you, that's why I want to meet your doctor as well. I have some questions too, you know? I'll be a father!"

Lorelai smiled gently. "Okay," she whispered.

Could this get any better?


	7. Chapter 7

Lorelai felt weird as she undressed in front of two men.

Of course it was only her boyfriend and her doctor, but still they were two men gawking at her.

Dr Paulsen put his hands around her left breast first and started feeling it.

Lorelai grinned at Luke, who tried to have a good look at the happenings, over the doctor's shoulder.

"Are you comfortable?" Dr Paulsen asked.

"Yes, besides the pain."

"Your breasts are very hard, you're already producing quite a lot milk," the doctor replied. "Too much for twelfth week. Usually you should start producing milk around your sixteenth week but there's no need to worry. I'll prescribe a good breast pump so you can pump off the excessive milk once a day. This should give you relief. You can purchase the pump at the pharmacy downstairs."

"Thank you so much," Lorelai said and Dr Paulsen let go of her breasts.

"You're welcome. Besides that everything feels fine. You can get dressed again. Do you have any questions?"

"May I drink coffee?" Lorelai immediately asked while slipping back into her bra and blouse. Luke let out a short laugh.

"You should definitely reduce the amount of coffee but once a day shouldn't be a problem, as long as it's not too strong." Dr Paulsen replied. "High blood pressure could become dangerous for you and your unborn child. Anything else?"

"When should we stop having sex?" Lorelai asked and Luke shook his head.

"Asking all the important questions, hm?" Dr Paulsen laughed. "As long as you're comfortable, Lorelai, you should do it. Once you'll be close to your due date, we'll talk again."

"When will the date be?" Luke asked and Dr Paulsen went to his calendar.

"Mid May. Of course it's possible for an early birth or even a c-section, since it's a risky pregnancy, so let's say between May third and sixteenth."

"Why is it a risky pregnancy?" Luke asked.

"Because I'm old, baby," Lorelai answered instead of the doctor.

"I wouldn't call you old, Lorelai, but all in all you're right. Every pregnancy with the woman being over 35 of years is a risky one. That's why I wouldn't recommend you to either smoke nor drink alcohol, eat too much sugar or do sports excessively."

Luke snorted. "Lorelai, quit doing extreme sports. You hear me?"

Lorelai grimaced.

"Too bad. Oh, and if you say I should quit smoking, you're talking about nicotine, right?" she asked. "Cause I could never ditch the weed."

"Glad you're still as humorous as last time," Dr Paulsen chuckled. "But honestly, Lorelai, no sugar. Gestational diabetes is more common than you think and not helping your risky state."

"Mhm, okay."

"If you want to, we can have a look at your diet next week. Also we offer lectures about diet during pregnancies. There's going to be one next week, you could both come."

"Blergh, no," Lorelai answered, the same time as Luke answered with a "yes".

"Count me in," he added. "Lorelai, you should talk about your diet."

"I'm fine. An apple a day keeps the doctor away, doesn't it?"

"That's a myth," Dr Paulsen said and Lorelai shrugged.

"Go to that lecture, Luke, then you can play my nutritionist." She turned to the doctor. "He's been trying to do that for the past ten years!"

Dr Paulsen smiled at the couple. "You'll be great parents. Mr Danes, call me whenever you have questions. And Lorelai, here's the prescription for your breast pump."

"Thanks," Lorelai said with a grimacing face. "Let's pump that milk out as soon as possible."

The men shook their hands. "Thanks, Doctor," Luke said politely and accepted the invitation folder of the diet lecture. "I'll be there."

•••

Slowly everything turned out to be better.

Lorelai's breasts didn't hurt as much as before, due to the heavenly invention of a breast pump.

While Luke was at the lecture the following Friday, Lorelai and Sookie went shopping for maternity clothes.

"And you'll be at your parents' house right after?" Sookie asked while sorting out shirts, jeans and dresses, putting them on two piles, a good one and a bad one, reaching the good clothes into Lorelai's dressing room. "Are they good with everything?"

"They're amazing, actually," Lorelai replied and tried the next dress that Sookie hung into the dressing room. "Emily is honestly excited. She's already planning the baby party and the baptism. Even though she promised not to interfere!"

"So the baby is going to be baptised?" Sookie asked.

"No chance to talk my parents out of that. I was baptised, Rory was baptised because of them and this little one will be too. Luke doesn't mind it, or he doesn't want to fight with my mother. I understand that. And I don't really care either, it's just a short ceremony. And there'll be food." Lorelai caressed her little bump. "Oh wow, I'm currently wearing a dress in which you can see my belly!" she shouted with a look into the mirror.

"Show me!" Sookie squealed and pulled the curtains apart, awing at Lorelai's small baby bump, which was indeed visible thanks to the tight, yellow fabric of the dress. "How cute! I think I'm going to cry."

"Would you be mad if I asked Rory to be the godmother for this baby?" Lorelai asked her best friend and Sookie shook her head.

"Of course not! Can someone even be the godmother for two kids? Oh, I have no idea. But I'm not mad of course, I'll be the godmother for your next one!"

"We'll talk about that in a few years," Lorelai sighed. "I'm not sure if I even want another one. Imagine when this kid turns ten - Rory will be thirty-three then. She could have her own baby. And then this little kid will be an aunt or an uncle. How terrible! Laura Gilmore, the ten year old aunt."

" _Awwwww!_ " Sookie screeched and suddenly Lorelai remembered that she hadn't known about Laura yet.

"Oh, right. If it's a girl, we'll call her Laura."

"That will be so funny!" Sookie giggled. "Lorelai and Rory and Lori and Laura."

"Luke said the same, only a little more annoyed," Lorelai laughed and slipped out of the yellow dress. "I'll take this one and this pile over there. You showed me exactly what I wanted to see."

"Awesome." Sookie took the pile of clothes. "Do you have name choices for a boy already?"

"We're fighting. I wanna call him Michael or Daniel, but Luke says those names are too impersonal. He thinks those names are emergency names, like if you can't think of anything else." Lorelai sighed. "He wants a William."

"After his dad," Sookie whispered.

"Yeah. And I get how important this would be for him but William is too uptight for my liking. William Gilmore. That screams Richard and Emily, doesn't it?"

"In a way, yes," Sookie agreed. "But he was his Dad, Lorelai."

"I know. I hope it's going to be a Laura."

"I'll hold my thumbs," Sookie giggled. "Now let's buy those beautiful clothes!"

•••

"You look absolutely stunning," Luke breathed as Lorelai revealed her dress inside the Gilmore's mansion. "Wow," he added and placed his hands on the bump. "I love this dress. Yellow suits you so well. Is the little one awake?"

"I don't know, it's not strong enough to kick, yet," Lorelai replied and smiled as Luke fell on his knees, placing a kiss on her stomach.

"Hi, baby," he mumbled against the fabric. "It's your Daddy speaking."

Lorelai's heart clenched with love at the sight.

And while like was talking to the baby, Emily stepped up behind him.

"Luke," Lorelai quickly said and her boyfriend got back on his feet.

"Hello, Emily," he said and Emily smiled coolly.

"Hello Luke, Lorelai. Sorry for interrupting but we have guests."

"Guests?" Lorelai asked with wide eyes.

"Guests?" Luke repeated nervously.

"Guests," Emily said. "Sara, hang up the coats and head back to the kitchen."

"Certainly, Mrs Gilmore," Sara said and took the coat from Lorelai's arm.

Emily's look went up and down her daughter.

"Is the dress good enough for those guests?" she asked dryly and Emily nodded shortly.

"It's okay. You look good, Lorelai. I can see your belly is growing."

"Twelve and a half weeks," she said proudly and patted her bump. "Now, who's there?"

"I should have told you," Emily said and suddenly she actually looked apologising. "But then we thought you should show them how well you've developed since the small ... incident."

"Incident? Mom, who's here??"

"Lorelai!" a familiar voice called.

"Oh no," Lorelai mumbled and turned around. "Hi ... Jason."

Luke didn't move nor say anything.

He simply watched the love of his life hugging her ex-boyfriend.

Of course Jason had never been a big rival, not like Christopher, but Luke knew that Jason had still been after Lorelai as they had started dating.

He watched Jason congratulating Lorelai and turning to him, doing the same. Of course there was a spark of anger in his eyes. Or was it even hatred?

Luke glared back, accepting the congratulations with gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry," he heard Emily next to him and for a moment he thought that she was talking to him personally.

But of course she wasn't.

"We should have drinks in the living room. Jason, don't keep your fiancée waiting."

"Your -!" Lorelai gasped and Jason laughed.

"Oh, right. Come with me, you got to meet her."

Luke followed Lorelai, Emily and Jason into the living room, where Richard and a young, blonde woman were waiting.

"Jason," Lorelai hissed. " _That's_ her?"

Luke understood her shock. The woman looked closer to Rory's age than Lorelai's.

"That's Annika," Jason said proudly. "I met her at a conference in Stockholm. She worked with me for a while and I guess it was just right. We've started dating soon and well, here we are."

Lorelai swallowed.

It was quiet for some painful seconds.

Then Luke tried to break the ice with a friendly meant question.

"Annika, like in Pippi Longstocking?"

It worked.

Both Lorelai and Annika giggled.

"My parents couldn't decide between Annika and Pippilotta," she said with a heavy Swedish accent but, besides that, flawlessly. "Glad they decided for Annika. So, _you're_ the famous Lorelai! I've heard so much about you."

The women shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Pippilotta, but I'm not sure why you're here," Lorelai said.

"And you're as funny as promised," Annika giggled. "Jason?"

"Your Dad and I are partners again," Jason chipped in and Lorelai held her head.

"No, wait, I'm confused," she said.

"It's a long story, Lorelai, sit down."

"Yes, please." Lorelai sat down on the couch. "Hand me a drink."

"No drink, baby," Luke mumbled and lowered himself next to her. "You know what the doctor said."

"Oh, right. No alcohol and no weed." The pregnant woman sighed heavily. "Damn it."

"Lorelai," Emily warned.

"Your baby bump is so cute," Annika said. "What's it going to be?"

"We dont know yet," Luke said. "Luke Danes, by the way, father of the baby inside this angel's womb."

"Aww," Lorelai made and noticed how Jason stared at her boyfriend. She stared back at Jason, warningly.

"Tell me now!" she said, her eyes by leaving Jason. "What's up with you two? Partners, Dad? Jason? I don't get it!"

"Thre's not much to tell, we talked and decided that we should team up again," Richard said.

"But - Jason just said it was a long story!"

"Nothing to concern a pregnant woman," Emily said and Lorelai glared at her mother.

"I'm not helpless, Mom. Could you please tell me?"

"We're not here to discuss business, Lorelai, I'm going to tell you another time," Richard spoke up.

"Yes, we're here to celebrate," Emily added.

"And what exactly?" Lorelai asked.

"My engagement, I guess," Jason answered and waved at Lorelai.

"Oh, how long have you been engaged?" Luke asked and took his girlfriend's hand, squeezing it. He knew exactly what was going on inside her mind right now.

She was confused, angry and felt left out.

"Since yesterday," Annika answered. "We wanted to tell all our friends individually. And Richard and Emily invited us for dinner right away, which is great, since I really wanted to meet you, Lorelai!"

"That's nice," Lorelai said and nodded at the blonde.

She squeezed Luke's hand.

•••

Later she was returning from the bathroom. Her body had signalled her a full bladder but it had been a false alarm again.

On her way back she was stopped by Annika.

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked and Lorelai turned around.

"Over there - you know what, follow me. I might need to go again after you."

"Being pregnant sucks, hm?" Annika asked and Lorelai shrugged.

"Depends. I had my first kid with sixteen and now I'm forty. There's a difference, definitely."

"Oh, yes, Jason told me about Rory," Annika answered. "She's around my age, he said. Sadly she's not here, he told me great stuff about her."

"Yes ..." Lorelai eyed the blonde. "How old are you again?"

"Twenty-five," Annika answered and Lorelai whistled.

"Dammit, Jason ..."

"What?"

"Nothing - I meant - uh - I could be your mother, wow! Okay, here's the bathroom. If you can't find back, just call for me. I'll return to the dining room. Okay, bye."

She turned around and practically stormed back into the the living room, where she shouted at Jason immediately.

"Have you lost your mind?! There are _seventeen_ years between you two! She could be my daughter, she could be Rory! Have you ever thought about Rory in a sexual way?? Oh my God!"

"Calm down, Lorelai!" Emily shouted.

"No, Mom! I can't! She's too young! That's gross. I mean, seventeen years is better than thirty but - Jason, you've already had sex when she wasn't even born yet! I am shocked, honestly."

"Babe, you really need to calm down," Luke said and wrapped his arms around her, looking deep into her eyes. "Think of Laura. Calm down for her, okay?"

"Mhh," Lorelai made and rolled her eyes. Then she looked at Jason. "Sorry. I hope you two are happy. We should go, Luke. I can't look at Annika anymore without thinking of Rory."

"Sure," Luke replied. He turned to the Gilmores. "I am so sorry. Lorelai had an exhausting day. She needs to lie down."

"Of course," Emily said, honestly sounding understanding. "Did I hear right? Laura?"

"If it's a girl," Lorelai replied and a smile softened her mother's face for a second.

"Laura Gilmore," she said and nodded approvingly.

"Beautiful choice," Richard said and Jason agreed.

They waited for Annika's return and then spoke their goodbyes to the Gilmores, Jason and Annika, before walking out.

They both said nothing for a long time.

When they had reached the highway, Luke carefully asked, "Sweetheart ... what was that?"

"Sorry. She just reminded me so much of Rory."

"I don't think she's like Rory," Luke replied. "Okay, Annika didn't seem all too stupid but Rory is the smartest girl we know. Also they didn't look familiar."

"I'm talking about her age, her youth, her spirit. Her aura was just like Rory's."

"Aura, baby?"

"I don't know. Or her charisma."

"So you don't really care about their age difference or that your ex-boyfriend is engaged to a woman fifteen years younger than you, now?"

"What? No! I do not care about that, honey. It's just ... Rory."

She sighed.

"Rory has been gone for four months now and I ... I miss her so much."

Luke had to stop the car as Lorelai burst into tears.

"I - I never thought I'd be pregnant again b-but I've always thought that, if it happened, my kid would be w-with me. And I try so hard not to think of h-her all the time and then this - this girl shows up and she's as charming as my Rory and s-suddenly my heart hurts and I realise h-how much I miss her ..."

"Shh," Luke mumbled into his girlfriend's dark hair. He kissed her head. "All will be fine. Rory will be back. And I'll be with you, keeping you happy."

Another kiss on the top of her head.

In his mind he was already forming a plan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the last chapter, I just needed some drama, something that makes Lorelai emotional about Rory, and a fill-in-chapter, that's why it was a little weird.
> 
> I don't plan my stories, I simply write and see where it'll take me, so my writings may sound mazy from time to time :)
> 
> Hope this one's better! Thx for your comments ❤

"Hey, there," Luke said with a broad smile.

"Hi Luke! It's awesome to hear from you! How are you? How's Mom? How's the little one?"

"Everyone's fine, Rory. Listen, I got a very special request - do you think you could come here on Christmas eve?"

"Uhm, let me check my calendar - ugh, no. I'll be in San Francisco then. Hm, Christmas in California, let's see how that'll be. Why?"

"Your mother misses you terribly," Luke replied. "She sees you everywhere, even in blonde, Swedish girls, as long as they have your charisma."

"Okay, you have a lot to tell me," Rory chuckled. "But I'll be in New York around the end of March. There's still enough time to visit her pregnant, right?"

"The due date is in May," Luke explained.

"Aww," Rory made. "She'll be almost exploding then, when I see her! Okay, I'll come. Around March 26th, let me check again - yup, that's fine."

"Can't you come a month later, for her birthday, and stay until the baby's here?" Luke crossed his fingers.

"I'm afraid not," Rory sighed. "I'll have to see what I can do there. I don't really have regular vacation like in other jobs. It would be awesome, though, but that'd be like a whole month, right?"

"Your mother's having a baby," Luke said. "Don't you think this could give you some extra points?"

"Maybe," Rory laughed. "Hey, have you decided for a boy's name yet?"

"At the moment it looks like either a Laura or a Michael."

"You don't sound happy," Rory noticed.

"We'll ... I want a William, after my father. But Lorelai thinks that this name combined with her last name could sound too much like a, I quote how she said it, 'rich and uptight Emily and Richard name'. She could be right, 'William Gilmore' sounds like a typical privileged-people-name, but still."

"What about William Danes, then?" Rory suggested. "I suppose you'll marry sooner or later, so this would make everything easier. And you could call him Bill, Bill Danes. Now _that_ sounds like exactly the opposite of William Gilmore!"

Luke laughed. "Rory, you're an angel. I will try to convince her. Can I tell her that you're on my side?"

"I'm on no one's side!" Rory called. "Hey, Luke, thanks for the call but I need to go."

"Sure, Rory, thanks for your time."

"Anytime, Luke. We're family."

A warm feeling spread in Luke's chest and he had to smile. It was amazing how close he felt to this girl. He hadn't lied, she was like a daughter to him.

•••

With doubt she eyed the menu that her boyfriend had prepared for her.

"You sure that's good for me? What is that?"

"Sweet potatoes with spinach and chickpea puree," Luke replied proudly and Lorelai shook herself.

"Brr. You want to kill me, huh?"

Luke eyed his self written list.

"It's good for the baby, according to the diet lecture from last week. It contains loads of iron, fibre, vitamin B, magnesium and other things I can't remember. I wrote down the dishes you should avoid too, like convenience products, cookies and, sorry my dear, ice cream. Instead you should eats loads of green stuff, like peas, broccoli, avocados -"

"Blergh."

"Okay, no avocados."

"What? But I want an avocado!" Lorelai suddenly shouted. "I said blergh to the peas."

"Okay," he said slowly. "Are you sure? Cause then I'll head over to Doosey's right away, getting some avocados for you. But if you remember that you don't like it and won't eat it, I'll have to throw it away, since I haven't planned to cook something with avocados tonight."

"In this case you could eat it yourself," Lorelai suggested but Luke pretended as if he hadn't heard her.

"Then you should eat fruits - but not too much because of the fructose, that could lead to gestational diabetes. Which means that I'm going to mix you vegetable smoothies from now on."

"Bleeergh," Lorelai made again. "Spinach smoothies?? Ew! No - wait! That sounds good! Spinach and banana smoothies. Don't you like avocados?"

Luke laughed. He had the feeling that her weird pregnancy cravings would turn out to be too healthy for her liking.

He drew a check next to 'spinach smoothie', as Lorelai said:

"Luke, answer my question."

"Huh?"

"Don't you like avocados, Lukey?"

"Don't call me that, Lorelai, and no, I don't necessarily like them."

Lorelai laughed. "But they're healthy! You are a healthy guy, why won't you eat them?"

"Lorelai," Luke groaned. "I don't automatically eat everything that's healthy. I just dont like the texture of them."

"But you've always been forcing me to eat healthy stuff I don't like the texture of! You're a hypocrite, Luke."

"Could we stop discussing avocados? You're pregnant, Lorelai, and your child's health - our child's health - is much more important than your preferences. I'm sorry. If I was pregnant, I'd eat avocados nonetheless."

"You're right, of course," Lorelai sighed and then she grinned at her boyfriend. "Let's change the subject. It's your birthday next week."

"Oh, right," Luke sighed quietly.

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's go camping," Luke suggested jokingly, knowing that he would get turned down anyway. But Lorelai weighed her head, just looking at him.

"In a real tent? With a real campfire?"

"Uhm ... yes," Luke said. "Don't tell me you're thinking about it. You're pregnant, sweetie! I'm not sure if that's even healthy. We won't sleep in a real bed."

"Cave women haven't done that either," Lorelai said and shrugged, shoving her meal away. "Sweet potatoes are gross. Get me some avocados, please."

"Lorelai," Luke started again. "Would you like to sleep in the woods with me? Just once?"

"Sex in a tent, marshmallows at a campfire, stargazing with the man I want to spend my life with ..." Lorelai pretended as if she had to think hard. "Sure. It's just one night. Let's do that the day and night before your birthday, how 'bout that?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Luke mumbled and pressed his lips on hers over and over again.

"Hmm," Lorelai said in between the kisses. "I ... don't ... think ... so."

"Let's go upstairs," Luke whispered. "I'm going to show you."

•••

"Camping? That is a really bad idea, Lorelai."

Lorelai sighed. "Why have I even told you about it?" she asked herself while pushing the peas around with her fork.

"Don't play with your food," Emily scolded. "And you have told me because I've asked what you're going to do at Luke's birthday."

"So I said camping. And? What's the problem?"

"You are pregnant!" Emily called. "Tents aren't comfortable and way below you. Not for Luke but for you."

"Luke loves camping. Luke loves sleeping in tents. And?" Lorelai was sulking. Could they only speak bad about Luke?

"Yes, but Luke just isn't like you," Emily said and Lorelai rolled her eyes.

They obviously could.

"Mom. Luke is a nature loving guy. He likes the calmness and to sit at a lake or a campfire for hours alone, just enjoying the silence. I wanna share this with him as long as we're alone, what's so bad about it? And maybe I like it, who knows? I certainly don't, I've never tried."

"Sleeping in a tent is below you, your mother is right," Richard confirmed. "Your back will suffer, you'll get cold and I'm sure it's not good for the baby."

"Oh, please. As if a bed was so much better for the back than an air mattress. The baby won't mind a night below the stars and Luke and I will find some ways to keep each other warm, if you know what I mean."

"Lorelai!" Emily called.

"Mother, I'm pregnant!" Lorelai was annoyed by her mother's prude. "Don't tell me you were thinking that we live like monks! We don't, Mom, guess what - we have loads of sex and we won't stop so early. I enjoy the sex, always have."

"Lorelai," Richard warned. "This is not a topic to discuss."

"Fine," Lorelai growled. "Why are you serving peas?"

"Peas are healthy. They contain protein, vitamins, iron, folate and more. Everything for little Laura." Emily's voice was calm and not hinting that they had just talked about their daughter's sex life.

Lorelai sighed. "Okay." With aversion she started shoving the peas into her mouth.

"Have you already thought about a boy's name?" Richard changed the subject again and Lorelai swallowed.

"Yes, but haven't found anything yet. I like Michael or Daniel."

"They're nice but so usual," Emily said. "What about something like Sebastian or Maxwell?"

"Ung, no to Maxwell," Lorelai said and shook herself. "And - Sebastian Gilmore? Haha, no."

"So the baby will have your last name?" Emily asked and Lorelai immediately regretted everything.

"Yes. Why?"

"Just asking." Emily said and looked back at her plate. "We can change the subject again, if you want to."

But Richard wasn't done with the topic.

"Wouldn't it be easier if the baby was called Danes?"

"No, Dad, why?"

"What if you marry one day? Not only you would have to change your name, also your child would have to. And if it's already seven and goes to school, everything will only get complicated."

"But I won't change my name. I'll always be a Gilmore."

"Really?"

Emily's eyes widened.

"Yes, mother. I like my last name, I'm proud to be a Gilmore. Hard to imagine, huh?"

"Indeed," Emily agreed and Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"We aren't getting married all too soon. And when we will, maybe I'll agree on a double name, also for the kid. I don't like the sound of _Lorelai Danes_ , you know? But don't worry, I'll think of your suggestion and, to make it easier for the school, let the kid have the last name Danes. Would you like that?"

Her parents looked at her.

"Lorelai Gilmore-Danes?" Richard then asked and Lorelai sighed quietly.

"Yes, Dad."

Emily shrugged. "Do whatever you think is right. Who are we to judge your life choices?"

"Wow, you've finally got it," Lorelai said with fake surprise. "So, I'm allowed to go camping?"

"You will hate it," Emily said. "Eat your peas."

Lorelai smiled, satisfied.

"And I'm telling you, I won't hate it."

•••

"I hate it!" Lorelai groaned. "My feet are sore and I'm sweating, my belly is too big for this jacket and I'm hungry. And I need coffee! Coooffee! It's too early Luke! I hate you, Luke!"

Luke sighed.

They had been walking for not even an hour and Lorelai was already exhausted.

True, they had gotten up at six, they've had breakfast and then driven out of Stars Hollow to walk to Luke's favourite camping spot, a crystal clear lake surrounded by a forest.

It wasn't even far, only the last part wasn't accessible by car. They would have reached the lake already half an hour ago, if Lorelai hadn't taken a five minute break ... every five minutes.

"No coffee for you!" he bellowed back at his lady, who groaned theatrically.

"Can we take a break? My feet hurt!"

"That's because you've decided to put on those trainers. I've told you to get real hiking boots!"

"My feet are hurting because I'm fucking pregnant, Luke!"

"That's insane."

Suddenly Luke had enough. He turned around, placed the stuff down and waited until his girlfriend had reached him. Then he pointed at his back.

"Hop on."

"What?"

Luke turned around, getting on his knees.

"I'll carry you. There are only ten minutes left, I'll carry you."

"You're sick," Lorelai said. "I'm too heavy, I'm carrying the sleeping bags and you're already carrying the food, our camping stuff and the tent. Plus, I'm pregnant. I've gained weight, you said so yourself."

"Hop on, Lorelai, or I'll just walk on and leave you back."

"Mhh, okay."

Feeling unsure about it, Lorelai wrapped her arms around him, accidentally hitting his face with the sleeping bags.

"Sorry!"

"Don't be, go on."

She leant her front side against his back and Luke grabbed her thighs, lifting her up just as if she was as light as a feather.

Then he picked up the backpack, ready to be carrying it at his front, next came the tent and the picnic basket, and then he continued the walk.

"You're so strong," Lorelai laughed into his ear quietly. "I see why I'm feeling attracted to you."

"Beacause I'm strong? Not because I'm handsome and gentle and lovable?"

"All of it, of course," Lorelai said. "And because you've planted an alien inside of me that's driving my hormones crazy."

"You're an alien yourself," Luke chuckled. "And you're not heavy, sweetheart. Just pregnant. Okay?"

Lorelai closed her eyes and lowered her chin on her shoulder.

"Okay."

She trusted him completely. She loved him and adored him and she knew he'd be with her forever. She had no idea how it had taken her so long to realise that he was the right one.

But she did now and it was weird, weird that she had ever thought that this feeling for Max or Christopher had been love.

It hadn't been half as strong in both cases, not even in Christopher's.

Luke was the right one. Their fates had brought them together so many years ago and ever since then Lorelai's destiny had been failed relationships. It had brought her to him in the end.

And suddenly she realised that maybe her parents were right - their child should be a Danes.

And she should be too.


	9. Chapter 9

As he had promised, they reached the lake a little more than ten minutes later.

Lorelai was stunned by the beauty of the place, the lake was indeed crystal clear and had more colours than only a boring blue. It was light blue by she shore, dark blue in the middle and green and turquoise in between. The sun made it glitter and the little beach gave the lake a southerly vibe.

Only the forest around the lake made her remember that they weren't on the Maldives.

"Wow," she aspirated.

"I know," Luke replied, already busy with the tent. "We're lucky with the weather. It's cold but not all too cold and it won't be raining."

"Do you think we could go into the water?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't think so. The water is probably pretty cold. Of course it'd be good for your body but under your circumstances -"

"I know." Lorelai patted her belly. Slowly it was growing and, if Lorelai wore tight clothes or no clothes at all, there was no doubt that she was pregnant.

Four weeks were left now and then they'd know what the baby was going to be.

Lorelai had read about the fourteenth pregnancy week and found out that the baby was now as big as an apple.

"Look," she had said a few days ago, holding up an apple to Luke. "That's how big our baby is, now."

Luke had taken the apple and stared at it with fascination. Then he had looked at her, his eyes wet.

"I can't believe it. I already love it so much, Lorelai," he had whispered.

It was amazing how emotional their situation made him.

Lorelai stared at the lake, deep in thoughts. If someone had told her five years ago that she'd be here one day, pregnant with Luke's child, she wouldn't have never believed it.

Maybe she would have hoped it to be real, but she wouldn't have believed it for sure.

Luke stepped up to her that moment, circling his arms around her middle, placing his hands on her belly.

"Hey, love," he mumbled against her neck.

He had changed a lot.

After their separation he had obviously noticed how bad it was to live without her, and also that she needed to hear nice words a lot. He had never called her so many pet names as now and he had never told her that he loved her so many times.

Well, now she was pregnant. Maybe it would change again.

But as long as it happened, Lorelai would enjoy it.

With dreamy eyes she remembered the day he had told her first.

It had been the first date, the day they had agreed to be their anniversary.

Luke had wanted to bring her home but halfway back to Stars Hollow, Lorelai had decided to have some coffee.

" _Where do you_ _want_ _to get coffee_ _now_ _?_ _It's_ _eleven in the evening."_

_"Uhm,_ _you_ _got a diner?"_

_"Yes, but_ _I've_ _already_ _cleaned everything._ _Can't_ _you make_ _your_ _own coffee?"_

_"Yours is better." Lorelai pouted. "Please,_ _Luke_ _._ _Didn't_ _you just tell me that_ _you're_ _all in?_ _Doesn't_ _that mean_ _you're_ _giving_ _me_ _everything_ _I_ _want?"_

_"Indirectly," Luke said, feeling a little_ _uncomfortable_ _. He had_ _noticed_ _the innuendo in her voice._

_"Great. Then_ _let's_ _go to_ _Luke's_ _. Do you_ _know_ _the owner?_ _He's_ _a great guy!" Lorelai_ _smiled_ _broadly_ _and Luke laughed._

 _"_ _I've_ _heard_ _that_ _._ _There's_ _this_ _caffeine_ _crazy_ _lady_ _coming to the diner every day_ _, you heard_ _about_ _her?"_

_"I think_ _I_ _did, why?"_

_Luke_ _swallowed,_ _nervously_ _. But he_ _didn't_ _answer right away._

_He first waited until_ _they_ _had reached the diner. He parked_ _the_ _car and they walked inside. Lorelai sat down at the bar, watching_ _Luke_ _preparing_ _coffee_.

_"So - the caffeine crazy lady?"_

_"Yeah, right," Luke said, pouring coffee into a_ _cup_ _. "I heard that the ... owner of_ _the_ _diner_ _is in love_ _with_ _her."_

 _"Oh, really?" Lorelai_ _said_ _quietly_ _. Her insides were going crazy, her hands were_ _shaking_ _. "And do you think_ _it's_ _true?"_

 _She_ _didn't_ _take_ _the coffee._

_This was better than caffeine._

_"Yes," Luke_ _mumbled_ _,_ _avoiding_ _her eyes. "_ _I think_ _the ... diner owner ... that_ _he's_ _madly in love with the caffeine addict."_

_Lorelai jumped off the bar stool, walking behind the bar._

_She wrapped her arms around_ _him_ _and pulled_ _him_ _down into a deep kiss_ _that_ _lasted some minutes._

_As she pulled away, his eyes were_ _closed_ _._

_"_ _I'm_ _sure she knows_ _,"_ _she_ _mumbled_ _against his lips._

_Luke_ _didn't_ _answer_ _, so_ _Lorelai_ _kissed him again._

_After they slowly got out of breath, they got apart._

_"Is it too early?" Luke_ _asked_ _, but Lorelai shook her head._

_"No._ _I_ _think_ _almost_ _ten years of_ _friendship_ _are allowing us to do whatever we want to do."_

_She cupped his_ _cheeks_ _and Luke nodded._

_"So the friendship code allows me to_ _take_ _you upstairs now?"_

_"The friendship code allows you to take me everywhere," Lorelai_ _spoke_ _with a seductive voice._

Lorelai opened her eyes and turned her head. "Luke," she started, and Luke interrupted to caress her baby bump.

"Yes? What's wrong, dear?"

"Back then, in your diner," she started, "when you indirectly told me that you loved me ... remember?"

"Of course I do," Luke said. "I was so scared that it was too early and that I could scare you away. But what about it?"

"I ... I don't know. I just remembered it and I know that I've kept you hanging on with a love declaration for months. I'm sorry, Luke. Back then I really wasn't sure ... no, I knew that this would be different. But I was scared. Yeah, I told you I wasn't scared, but I was. Not because of you, I scared myself. I've been in so many relationships and all of them failed. I didn't want ours to fail. That's why I didn't tell you until the night we got back together for the first time. I hope you understand me."

"I understand you," Luke said softly. "And it's okay. I didn't want you to be scared away either. I wanted us to work out too. Babe, I am sorry for telling you so early."

"That was fine, you've loved me for such a long time," Lorelai replied gently.

"Okay. And it was fine that you didn't tell me until the night after your mother gave me a visit. It's good the way it is right now, isn't it? If it hadn't turned out like this, we wouldn't be here today. You wouldn't be pregnant today."

"Who knows? Maybe I'd be pregnant with our second child. Or with twins. Or -"

"You're talking too much," Luke interrupted her and silenced her with a loving kiss. "The tent is standing. Wanna see it?"

"Dirty," Lorelai whispered with a grin.

•••

"What about Jacob or David?"

"Same as Michael and Daniel," Luke sighed. "Emergency names."

"Why, I like David. It's beautiful."

"And so is William ..."

"It is a beautiful name." Lorelai took her boyfriend's hand, placing it on her naked belly. "I got an idea - let's wait if it's a boy and then decide. Or let's wait until he's born. If he looks like a William, it's gonna be his name."

"Is it true that women have a feeling about what it's going to be?" Luke asked and Lorelai shrugged.

"I don't think so. I had no clue when I was pregnant with Rory. Did you know that I didn't know that I would have a girl until she was born? Probably I wouldn't have called her after myself if I had known, hehe."

"I didn't know that." Luke chuckled. "So ... Do to have a feeling now?"

"Not at all. I'm only that sure it's not going to be twins."

"Like in that dream you've had." Luke grimaced. "Imagine ... us with twins."

"Oh my god," Lorelai winced. "Double work."

"Double screaming."

"Double not-getting-any-sleep."

"Double financial difficulties."

"Poor Lane."

"Oh yes."

"Having sex in here wasn't as bad as I've thought."

"Didn't have the feeling either." Luke grinned. "You've screamed extra loudly."

"Well, I could, so I did. Damn, I will miss those hormone driven orgasms."

"Me too. I mean, I'll miss giving you those ... and watching you, while you're ... there. You're so goddamn sexy, Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled happily and placed her head on his chest. "Took you only years to realise."

"Took me only seconds to realise," Luke mumbled back and Lorelai smiled even more.

"Okay. I believe you."

"You better do."

"I love you, Luke. Thanks for not giving up on me."

"On you? Never." Luke caressed his girlfriend's head. "Never in a million years."

They smiled, just enjoying the silence for a while. Then Lorelai stood up.

"I'm going to wash myself in the lake," she informed Luke, who sat up.

"I'm coming with you."

They left the tents naked, walking to the water hand in hand.

Luke was the first to go inside, to feel if the water was warm enough.

"It's alright. Could be warmer but it's fine."

Lorelai stepped forward, immediately freezing. "It's ice cold!" she screeched.

"Come on, just until your knees," Luke replied. He was already washing his manhood, grimacing at the contact of sensitive skin and cold water.

"Okay ..." Lorelai gritted her teeth and went further into the water, until the water reached her knees. She smiled proudly. "I made it!"

Luke smiled at her. "See? I knew -"

He fell silent.

Then he walked up to Lorelai, grabbing her shoulders, observing her face. "Are you okay??"

"Yes, why?"

Luke continued staring at her face, then he reached down, right beneath Lorelai's legs.

She shrieked, thinking he wanted a second round, but Luke brought his hand right up again. It was covered with light red liquid.

"Is that blood?" he asked.

"I suppose. It looks like blood."

"Why are you bleeding, Lorelai? Is that normal? Should we take you to a doctor?"

"Calm down, Luke," Lorelai sighed. "It's normal. It's postcoital bleeding, I have it after having sex."

Luke stared at her. "Always??"

"Only during pregnancy."

"Why haven't you told me?"

"It's no big deal." Lorelai sighed. "It lasts for minutes and it's almost nothing. You know that it's the dark red blood that's worrying?"

"Are you sure it's harmless?" Luke asked again.

"Yes. As I've told you, it has a name. Postcoital bleeding. It's very common during pregnancies, especially after sexual intercourse. That's where it got the name from." Lorelai grinned and cupped his face. "Dr Paulsen knows about it. Don't worry about me, honey."

"I worry," Luke said. "Hey, we don't need to have sex until the baby -"

"Are you insane?" Lorelai interrupted him. "Of course we won't stop having sex. The bleeding doesn't hurt and it's only lasting for a very short time. I'll wash myself now and it'll be over. No need to worry, really."

"But I worry," Luke said again. "You're my girlfriend and you're carrying my kid. How shouldn't I be worried?"

"I've already been pregnant once," Lorelai tried to calm him. "I know the signs. The pregnancy with Rory wasn't flawless either, and only because I'm older now, I won't have worse problems than all those years ago. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Luke muttered and Lorelai beamed at him.

"Good. Now let's enjoy this day, far away from every civilisation. Tomorrow you'll be a year older and hopefully not as worried anymore."

Luke laughed. "I doubt that. But I agree, let's enjoy this day."

•••

Lorelai had definitely expected camping to be worse.

At first they had wandered around the woods, enjoying the beautiful colours of fall and collecting chestnuts.

After lunch they played cards and talked about their future.

They had eventually taken a short bath in the lake and then cuddled a little inside the tent, talking about their future again, where they wanted to travel and what they wanted to do.

"I wanna get married in a church made of ice," Lorelai said.

"An ice church? Does that exist?"

"In northern countries, yes. There are also ice hotels where you can sleep in." She pushed the memory of last time she had talked about an ice hotel away. "I love the coldness and I love snow. So a wedding in an ice church would be just my thing."

"Your bridesmaids would all wear jackets, then," Luke said, "And so would you. You'd wear a beautiful wedding dress ... and an ugly, yellow down jacket."

"Forget that image," Lorelai sighed.

"We'll talk about it again after the baby's birth, okay?"

Lorelai's heart jumped. "You ... You want to get married after the baby's here?"

Luke smiled gently. "Yes. Maybe not immediately after, but as soon as the baby's old enough not to cry all the time. When would that be?"

"Minimum six months, maximum a year after the birth," Lorelai answered and Luke nodded.

"The baby's coming in May. A year doesn't sound all too bad ... so, what about May in a year?"

"That's one and a half years from now," Lorelai stated and Luke nodded.

"Enough time to plan everything. Don't you like the idea?"

Lorelai nodded. "Okay. Let's concentrate on the baby first, then." She inhaled deeply and then grinned at her boyfriend. "We're getting married in one and a half years."

Luke smiled happily. "Yes. I know."


	10. Chapter 10

Lorelai's fifteenth week of pregnancy started with another big drama.

She had relaxed a lot during their short camping trip, had even realised that hiking wasn't all too bad (especially if the hiking trip only lasted for twenty-five minutes without breaks).

During stargazing at night they had exchanged some stories from the past, from the very past. Who both their first times had been and when (Lorelai had shared hers way earlier than Luke had) and what their original plans for the future had been.

Lorelai learned that Luke had been close to to getting a scholarship for a sports college, but then his father had died, so he had only finished high school.

And Luke found out that Lorelai's dream had been to become a stewardess, just for the sake of travelling.

"Of course that dream faded as soon as I found out about my pregnancy," she said. "And then I couldn't even finish my school, so no chance to study. For a while I tried to apply for jobs as a waitress or maid but no one took me because of Rory. No one besides Mia." She smiled. "And it was the best thing that could have happened."

"For sure." Luke took her hand. "What if you hadn't moved to Stars Hollow? Where would we be now?"

"I don't know. Maybe you'd be with Nicole."

"And you'd be with ... You know."

"Who?"

"Christopher."

"Nah. Don't think so."

"Lorelai ..."

"Luke. I've never _really_ loved him. I loved the imagination of him and me and Rory for a long time, and later with Gigi ... and he was a good boyfriend to me. But he left me alone for years, only calling once in a while, he never really seemed to get his life right and he never _really cared_ about me. He ... said he did but he only cared about _us._ Not about _me._ Do you know what I mean?"

"You're saying he's a jerk?"

Lorelai grinned. She loved angry and jealous Luke. "Yeah."

"I get what you mean. He wanted to be with you, but not because he really loved you the way you were, but because he liked the picture of you together. And you did the same. But you never felt for him like you wanted to."

"Yes," Lorelai breathed. "You really get it."

"It reminds me of me and Rachel," Luke said quietly. "What ... she felt for me.

"Oh."

"Yes. But it's good that everything came how it should have come. Look at us."

"Yes, look at us."

They smiled at each other.

"Hey," Lorelai said softly, after a while of just gazing into each other's eyes. "You never told me what you've been thinking after our first meeting."

"I can tell you exactly what I was thinking: Who is that annoying woman and why is she following me?"

Lorelai laughed. "No, _after_. You kept the horoscope, Luke. And then I came again every day. What were your feelings about it?"

"Hm. Well, first of all, I kept the horoscope because I thought it had been a nice gesture. And when you came again the next day, I was kind of ... relieved. Because I had thought you had been just a tourist. A crazy tourist. So I saw you and I don't know ... I think I was happy about it."

"And what happened when I introduced you to Rory?" Lorelai asked eagerly.

"I first thought, you were taken. But it was more like, 'damn, she's taken. Well, of course she's taken, she's gorgeous'. But then, when you told me that Rory was eleven, I started calculating and came to the conclusion that you've either had Rory as a teen or that you've looked ten years younger than you were."

"Good conclusion."

"I asked Patty about you and she told me who you and Rory were. And then I went to the Independence Inn, remember?"

"To bring me coffee." Lorelai grinned. "Oh, yes, I do remember."

"I wanted to ask you out but I was scared. And that's about it, we became friends and ... the rest you know."

"You wanted to ask me out back then?" Lorelai whispered. "Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. You had a kid and I was a little intimidated by you."

"What?" Lorelai laughed loudly. "Intimidated?"

"Well, you've been talking and teasing all the time and then you were freaking gorgeous, so ... yeah."

"Freaking gorgeous, eh?" Lorelai grinned. "You were intimidated by my looks?"

"A little bit." Luke smiled and then he kissed her. "Again. It's good how it is. We have a huge story to tell."

"Yes. Oh, yes."

•••

Now Lorelai was back at the Dragonfly, not sure how to take the news of Michel having mononucleosis.

Lorelai knew that this illness could last months to fully fade and, even worse, it's was quite dangerous for adults.

She hung up, already forming a working plan inside her head.

 _Her_ plan.

Today: ten hours. Tomorrow twelve. The day after tomorrow - eight hours night shift. She had given Thomas a night off and Michel wasn't there, so who else should do it?

Then, right after the night shift, another ten hours ...

Suddenly she felt a sudden nausea overcome her, followed by loud ringing inside her ears.

She was alone.

No Sookie, no Michel.

No breaks, no day day off, no -

And suddenly her vision went black.

•••

Lorelai woke up and saw white all around her.

She heard a beeping noise and groaned.

Damn, the tinnitus was still there. How should she get rid of it?

But then someone took her hand and Lorelai looked down, noticing that she was inside a hospital bed. And someone was holding her hand.

Lorelai blinked.

"Babe ... you're awake, thank God ..."

"Huh?" Lorelai made and, as her eyes finally got used to the light, looked around. "Luke," she mumbled.

"You're at the hospital," Luke replied. "You fainted at work. How are you feeling?"

"I fainted? I need to get back," Lorelai said weakly and wanted to sit up, but Luke pushed her back gently.

"Sookie's there."

"What?"

"Sookie rushed to the inn immediately, as she heard about it. Your staff handled the situation amazingly, Thomas first called the ambulance, then Sookie, then me. He's now handling the reception. Everything's fine, Lorelai."

"Thomas -"

"I have to call him later, telling him that you're fine."

"He's just a trainee," Lorelai said weakly. "He has never managed the reception alone."

"He's doing well, honey."

"And Sookie -"

"She's in the kitchen."

"Camila?"

"Also still there. Don't worry, please."

Lorelai's hands went to her belly and Luke placed his hands on the bump too.

"The baby is fine, all fine."

Lorelai sighed. "Why did I faint?"

"Stress, Lorelai. You're highly stressed. You're working fifty hours a week, if not even more. You shouldn't work night shifts and you'll have to cut back to maximum twenty-five hours."

"What?" Lorelai called out. "No! I can't!"

"Do you want to suffer from burnout?" Luke called back.

"I can't reduce my hours to twenty-five," Lorelai argued. "It's my inn, I'm not only working there, it belongs to me. What would you do if I told you to cut back your working hours to look after the baby?"

Luke sighed. "I would probably do it ... but I understand you. What if you just stayed at the inn but you're not actually working? You're just ... observing? And helping. So your employees just get you if they have questions but you're not working yourself, how about that?"

Lorelai sighed. "That could work."

"Okay, great, I'll call Thomas." Luke pressed a kiss on Lorelai's forehead. "By the way ... Why haven't you told your employees about the pregnancy?"

"Oh." Lorelai blushed. "I ... I didn't want them to treat me any different. How have they found out?"

"Do you really want to know it?"

Lorelai groaned. "Luke. Just tell me."

"Uh, you fainted and they opened your blouse, thinking you just hadn't gotten enough air."

"I thought so," Lorelai sighed. "Okay. Doesn't matter. Now they know, that's fine."

"The paramedics told me that Thomas even did some rescue breathing. You have a good trainee there."

Lorelai sighed again. "How embarrassing."

"Not at all. You're stressed, Lorelai. Your work, your parents, your pregnancy, Rory, your boyfriend -"

"You ain't stressing me," Lorelai said weakly. "I think it's really just the pregnancy. It's not the best time to be pregnant right now."

Luke took her hands. "Are you ... are you having second thoughts? Don't you want it?"

His eyes were filled with with panic.

"What? Of course I want it!" Lorelai's eyes widened. "Did you think I could have - done what you just thought? My God, Luke! Tell me you didn't think so!"

"Sorry. Of course I know you wouldn't have done that. But I thought, maybe you've come to the conclusion that being pregnant in your position and to that time wasn't as great as you've thought. Maybe you regret everything. Being with me again, for example."

"Of course we could have planned it," Lorelai started. "Of course it would have been better if it hadn't happened on accident. Of course it would have been better if we had been prepared. But Luke - I do not regret anything. I love my position and I love being with you and being pregnant with your child. Nothing's gonna change it. I'm still looking forward to a life with you and our kid. Okay?"

Luke nodded. "Okay."

"I'm still a workaholic, but as soon as the baby's here, I'll cut back for sure. I promise, Luke."

"Okay. And I'll help you out as much as I can. So you can have your free time to sleep and all."

They smiled at each other, Lorelai sighed happily.

"We'll be great."

"Yes, indeed."

•••

Lorelai was kept for supervision for a night. Dr Paulsen was informed too and he insisted on a check up before the next ultrasound appointment.

In all the troubles, Lorelai had completely forgotten about the Friday night dinner.

So it was a big surprise as she rose at Saturday in the morning, woken up by a firm "Why haven't you informed us earlier?"

Emily and Richard Gilmore were standing above her, eyeing her with judgement in their eyes.

"Calm down, I'm fine," Lorelai answered, rubbing her eyes.

"Obviously, otherwise you wouldn't have stayed at a hospital for a night," Emily said dryly.

"Mom," Lorelai said firmly, "I'm sorry I forgot to inform you while being unconscious."

"Luke could have informed us. You could have informed us after you woke up."

"I am sorry, really. And Luke didn't think of you either! Which is only logic, since you don't like him anyway."

Her parents stared at her in shock.

"Of course we like him," Emily then said and Lorelai snorted.

"Please. You accept him but that's it. I don't care much about it but he does. He wants you to like him and he's a little scared of you. I can't blame him. But that's why he didn't call you."

They shook their heads.

"How long have you been here now?" Richard asked.

"I fainted yesterday at ten in the morning. No clue when I woke up again, but I don't think I was gone for long. Don't look at me like that, Dad."

Lorelai smiled weakly. Her father looked genuinely worried.

Her mother looked rather displeased. "We don't hate Luke," she said firmly and Lorelai shrugged.

"I know you don't hate him. I said you accept him, didn't I?"

Richard and Emily exchanged a look.

"However, how is the baby?" Emily asked after obviously fighting with herself whether to say something about Luke or not.

"It's feeling good so far. I didn't land on my belly or anything. According to Thomas, I fell on my ass first and then on my back. It gets more embarrassing every time I say it out loud but I'm glad I have an airbag back there."

"Who's Thomas?" Richard asked.

"Uhm, our trainee. A concierge to be. He's replacing Michel now and he saved my life when I fainted, called the ambulance, did a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, even though it probably wasn't even necessary, kept me in recovery position. He acted very professional."

"He saved your life, he should get a raise," Emily spoke.

"Or at least a little thank you from us," Richard added and Lorelai's mouth fell open.

"Wow - Mom, Dad? Everything all right?"

Richard pulled out his checkbook. "How much, Emily?"

"What is our daughter worth, Richard?" Emily said dryly.

"That amount is beyond measure, you know that, Emily."

Lorelai was speechless. "You don't have to give him anything," she said. "He did nothing but act very fast. I would have survived without him, too. I didn't fall on my head!"

Her parents exchanged another look and finally Richard put the checkbook away.

"Fine," he said. "Emily, we should leave. Lorelai wants to sleep."

"Start the car, Richard, I'll come soon," Emily said and Richard said goodbye to his daughter.

"Bye, Dad," Lorelai mumbled and watched her father leave the hospital room.

Now she was alone with her mother, who started pacing up and down. "Luke said you're close to having burnout," she started.

"Don't worry. Luke and I talked about it and found a solution."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Emily said, "but I'm still worried. You shouldn't stress yourself, especially not now that you're pregnant." Finally she stopped pacing and looked at her daughter.

"Lorelai," she started, sounding very serious, "if you think you need to work so much because of your financial situation, just tell us. We'll be glad to help you out."

"Woah. I'm not broke," Lorelai said, shaking her head. "I am working because the inn is my finally fulfilled dream. Because I love to work. And because whether Sookie nor Michel are here at the moment."

"That's fine, but still," Emily said and sat down at the chair next to Lorelai's bed. "I don't want you to think we are against you. Your father doesn't want me to tell you so soon but I have to."

"Tell me - what?"

Lorelai's eyes were wide and her hands started to shake. Her mother was dropping a bombshell?

"We opened a bank account for you three," Emily said and Lorelai's jaw dropped. "At first we wanted to do it for the baby, as a little gift for its birth. But then we thought, we could use it as a gift for you as well. There are twenty-thousand on it so far."

"Wait, what?" Lorelai called.

"Please, let me finish," Emily said loudly. "It's your money and it's getting more with every week, until the baby is born. Your father wanted to tell you after the birth but I think you should know it now. It's your money, yours and Luke's and your kid's. Use it for whatever you want to, ultrasound scans, baby things, renovation, a journey or just save it for the child's college or for Chilton. It's your money."

"Mom -"

"Lorelai, please. It's a gift."

Emily's face was straight and didn't show any single feeling.

"I can't accept it -," Lorelai started but Emily cut her off.

"If you don't want it, give the money to your child one day. Talk about it to Luke. Decide what to do with it together. But it's yours. We won't take it back."

Emily got up from the chair again.

"Have a nice day, Lorelai. Until next Friday."

Then, without waiting for an answer, Emily Gilmore left the hospital room, leaving back a stunned Lorelai, whose eyes were full with tears.

"Thank you," she choked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Lorelai stayed at home for the rest of the weekend.

On Monday in the afternoon she was brought to work by Luke, much to Lorelai's protest. But as she entered, she was glad that Luke was behind her to catch her.

Her employees had hung up banners everywhere, saying _"_ _Congratulations_ _"_ and _"_ _Get well soon"._

They had hung up balloons, pink and blue ones, and ribbons. Lorelai was flashed.

"Did you -?"

"Sookie," Luke replied and hugged Lorelai from behind. "Sookie and the others."

"I can't believe it," Lorelai mumbled.

"They love you," Luke said. "Which I understand."

"Wow." Lorelai was speechless. For a while she watched trainee Thomas at the reception (he was pretty good!), heading towards him when he was almost done with his current guests.

"Welcome to the Dragonfly!" Thomas told them and gave them their keys.

"What's with the decoration?" one of the guests asked.

"Oh, we've just found out about our boss' pregnancy." Thomas grinned at Lorelai behind the guests. "Enjoy your stay!"

The guests left and Lorelai went to the young man. "Thomas - thank you. You saved my life."

"Your parents were here on Saturday," the trainee said and Lorelai went pale.

"What?"

"They gave me a bottle of champagne, telling me how glad they are for my quick reaction."

"So that's what I'm worth," Lorelai mumbled and looked back at the young man. "Sorry. My parents are ... it's complicated."

"They seemed very happy," Thomas said. "Anyway, I need to continue. There's still a lot to do and Michel sends me text messages every ten minutes. If he could talk, he'd probably call. He doesn't trust me."

"I'll talk to him," Lorelai promised. "Where's Sookie?"

"At home. Her shift starts in an hour, she and Camila are taking turns. Don't worry, Miss Gilmore, everything's fine."

"I can see that." Lorelai turned to Luke. "So ... What now? Shall I work or -"

"Sit down in the living room and just shut up," Luke decided. "Read a book, relax. Thomas, if anyone has questions, they may disturb her. But she's not here to work today, understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" Thomas called.

"Good. Come with me, Lorelai." Luke took her elbow and led her towards the couch.

"Did you just really tell me to shut up?" Lorelai chuckled and Luke nodded.

"Indeed. You're talking non-stop. Our baby will be born with a headache."

"You're really mean, you know?" Lorelai pouted but she did what Luke told her.

She sat down, taking the book that Luke gave to her.

Then he kissed her goodbye and left.

•••

Lorelai enjoyed her day. From time to time she was disturbed by her employees but after congratulating her, they mostly left her alone.

Once Thomas had a question about a customer who didn't want to pay the whole fee, but after Lorelai had gotten up to talk to him, nice but determined, and after he had paid the whole sum (with a muttered "so this happens when women lead hotels"), there were no more interruptions.

At three Sookie arrived and Camila went home.

"It works really well!" Sookie told her. "Camila is great, she understands that I'm still her boss and she's only the vice boss when I'm not there. She doesn't change anything in the kitchen. It's a good system, you should look for a substitute too."

"My substitute is Michel," Lorelai sighed. "He'll be back and all will be fine."

"Yes, for sure." Sookie eyed Lorelai's baby bump.

"May I ... may I touch it?"

"What? Oh, the belly. Sure!"

Sookie placed her hands on Lorelai's bump, caressing it happily.

"It's getting bigger now!"

"Soon I can't hide it anymore," Lorelai chuckled. "Soon the town's people will see."

"I'm excited for it," Sookie giggled and then she placed an ear on her friend's baby belly.

"You're having a baby! You and Luke!" Sookie's voice was barely above a whisper.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai laughed. "Checking if the baby talks as much as I do?"

"Was that creepy?" Sookie picked up her head again and looked at her friend.

"A little." Lorelai chuckled.

"Are you talking to it? Luke and you should talk to it."

"We are, we are," Lorelai assured.

"Okay. That is so important, you know?"

"I know," Lorelai said. "Luke is talking to it more than he's talking to me lately."

"Really?" Sookie called and Lorelai laughed.

"No, not really. But I have the feeling he does. He's looking so forward, you can't even imagine."

"That's so sweet. I bet Luke can't imagine it either, having a baby with you. After all those years admiring you and wishing you could realise that he could be a potential lover ..."

"Hm. Yes. It's pretty awesome." Lorelai smiled and suddenly the memory hit her. "Oh my God, Sookie. I need to tell you something about my parents."

•••

Friday night arrived and Lorelai was nervous.

She was alone and not ready to talk about the money to her parents.

But it was November already and she couldn't wait outside for a long time, so she rang the doorbell.

The new, young maid let her inside, taking off her coat.

Lorelai noticed her admiring the dress she was wearing, a tight, rosé coloured satin dress, one of those that Sookie had picked out for her in the maternity shop.

The dress was hugging her belly, making her look even more pregnant than she was.

"You look gorgeous!" she told Lorelai, who thanked her with an honest smile. "How far along are you?"

"Week sixteen, almost," Lorelai replied, smiling happily.

She entered the living room, greeting her parents.

"Lorelai! You look stunning!"

It was an honest compliment by her father and Lorelai smiled proudly. "Thanks, Dad."

She felt weird.

Her father had never really cared a lot about her, he had never ever given her compliments, but now it seemed that he wanted to make it up to her again.

But she enjoyed it. Also when he handed her a glass of sparkling water, asking her if she was okay, she replied politely, telling him about her new working system at the inn.

And then her mother spoke up.

"Have you decided what to do with the money?"

"Yes, indeed." Lorelai sat down on the couch. "Mom, Dad, thanks a lot for the money. Luke and I feel very honoured and we've decided, since you've originally wanted the baby to have it, that we're going to save it for a special occasion. For our child. For college or something else." She smiled at her parents, who nodded acceptingly.

"Good choice," Richard spoke. "Then we'll wait for the transfer until the baby is here, just as originally planned. Right, Emily?"

His voice sounded sharp and Lorelai knew why - Emily had told her a secret.

"I had to tell her," her mother simply answered though. "Just in case they had plans before the birth, like house renovations."

"We've already renovated the house," Lorelai pointed out. "The baby's gonna sleep in Rory's old room, once it's old enough to sleep alone. Rory already gave us permission to use it. If Rory ever comes back, they'll share the room."

"Oh. Well, then, if Rory's okay with it. So what about baby stuff? Like clothes and a crib and toys? Diapers? Doctors, vaccinations, hygiene articles?"

"We are not broke," Lorelai assured. "I have money, Luke has money. We may not be rich but we'll make it. What were you saying about not interfering?"

"But we want to interfere, if it helps you," Emily argued.

"It's just money," Richard added. "We aren't interfering in your private lives, right?"

Lorelai sighed quietly. Just money. "No, Dad. Thanks, Mom. I'm happy for your help. Could we start the dinner now? I need to go to a town meeting later."

"A town meeting concerning what?" Emily asked and Lorelai shrugged.

"I don't know. I really don't know. We usually never know about the topic before, but mostly it's something that's from Taylor's personal problem block. It's nothing important, but he's always mad if people come late or not at all."

"Oh. This Taylor seems to have a problem with himself," Emily commented dryly and Lorelai chuckled quietly.

"You can't even imagine."

•••

Of course Lorelai came too late.

On her way back she had stopped for a cup of coffee - decaf, just for the placebo effect - and now was stumbling into Patty's ball room with a hiccup from drinking too fast.

Taylor of course groaned as he spotted her. "Lorelai," he said sternly, "I can't believe you are late _again._ You're always late!"

"Yeah, I know, too bad I can't use that pregnant-joke anymore," Lorelai spoke and sat down.

Within a second, all eyes were on her.

It was so quiet, it was deafening.

"Uhm -," Lorelai started, as Babette cried:

"I told y'all she was pregnant!"

Suddenly the babble of voices took over the silence and Lorelai could only make out some scraps of the many words.

"Indeed!"

"Oh my God!"

"You were right!"

"I know, I told ya!"

"What if she has just gained weight?"

"She has gained weight but from pregnancy!"

Lorelai grimaced. "Hey! Shut up for a minute!"

Everyone did as she asked and soon it was dead quiet.

"I'm not fat, thank you very much. I am pregnant, you were right, Babette. I'm just wondering why you didn't say a word."

"I didn't want to offend ya, honey!" Babette called. "In case you weren't pregnant! And I thought ya would tell us sooner or later. Congrats, sweetie!"

Lorelai smiled as suddenly everyone jumped up to congratulate her.

Even Taylor stood in the queue for congratulations.

"Is Luke the father?" was every second question and soon Lorelai had enough.

"Attention!" she called loudly. "The father, ladies and gentlemen, is - drum solo - Luke!"

Loud cheering filled the room.

Lorelai heard the words "baby", "Luke" and "Lorelai".

Lorelai smiled. They seemed happy. Stars Hollow's inhabitants were happy for them.

•••

"They all know," Lorelai called as soon as she had entered their house. "Everyone knows."

No answer.

"Luke?" Lorelai called and ran into the living room. "Luke?" she called upstairs. "Luke?"

"Kitchen!" Luke finally called back and Lorelai went into the kitchen, almost dropping her purse.

Luke had prepared a huge dinner, with candle light and roses, three courses and wine. He had even cooked for Paul Anka.

"W-wow, what's up here?"

"Sit down, please," Luke said and Lorelai lowered herself on the chair, watching Luke's every move with her eyes.

He served the soup like a professional (probably because he was) and then sat down himself.

"So," he started nervously, "everybody knows?"

"Yeah," Lorelai said. "It was topic number one, Taylor was so furious."

Luke nodded. "Sounds like him. So, are they happy?"

"Luke, they are thrilled!" Lorelai called. "Babette started crying and Miss Patty couldn't stop talking about it, even Gypsy seemed excited. I felt like a star back there, prepare for tomorrow, my dear."

"I don't think they're gonna do the same with me," Luke said. "They love you so much more. The ribbons were the best proof."

"Forget Taylor's ribbons. They're gonna drown you in congrats, after all _you_ are the father of _my_ baby. Don't you think this will get you a bonus?"

"Probably, yes," Luke said. "So ... Taylor was furious, huh?"

"Oh, yes! He wanted to talk about this year's Christmas play and we couldn't, because I was much more interesting."

"Well, you are," Luke agreed.

"Yep. And I had to promise him to play pregnant Mary this year."

"Not really," Luke groaned.

"Yeah. But I'm sure they'll soon notice that I'm too old to play virgin Mary. Or too not-virgin-like."

Luke chuckled. "Oh, yeah."

"What does that mean now?" Lorelai shot at him and Luke winced.

"You're not a virgin?" he said, not sure what she meant.

"You said that as if I was a slut."

"I am not discussing this with you," Luke replied, deciding to just ignore her moods. "Eat your soup. The wine is alcohol free, by the way."

•••

They finished their dinner.

Lorelai had eaten everything that Luke had forced her to (for the baby's sake) and was now holding her belly, that looked even bigger after eating.

"Look at me! I'm a whale!"

"You're pregnant and stuffed with food," Luke replied and stood up to put the plates in the sink.

"Are you gonna wash this?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course," Luke said, "but first - uhm - I have to show you something."

"Ooh." Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows. "Show me something, Luke? What exactly are you going to show me? Another standing tent?"

"You're stupid," Luke said with a gentle smile. "Come with me. In the living room."

"Not in the bedroom, Butch? Kinky."

"It's not what you're thinking!" Luke called and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, now, you crazy woman."

He led her to the living room, towards the couch.

"Sit down," he said and Lorelai obeyed his wish.

Luke started pacing. "Lorelai," he started, "I know we've had ups and downs ... a lot. But we've been through so much and we've been friends for such a long time, through all this mess, and I dare to say that we'll stay friends forever."

"Sounds like you're breaking up," Lorelai interrupted him but Luke ignored her.

"Yes, we're partners, but I want you to stay my best friend too. Sure, it won't always be easy and we have to figure out how to live with each other without being at each other's throats, how not to have secrets anymore, how not lie to each other, not cheat on each other -"

"Hey!" Lorelai called out.

" _But_ _,_ " Luke continued and finally stood still, looking at her gently. "I have faith in us and I really wanna go this bumpy road with you. I love you, Lorelai, since day one I always have and I know that I'll love you forever. And yes, I know we've talked about it already but ..."

Lorelai held her breath as he fished a small box out of his jeans pocket, got on his knees and presented exactly the ring she had worn the last time they had wanted to marry.

Luke's eyes were filled with love as he asked, "Lorelai Gilmore, love of my life, will you marry me in one and a half years?"

Lorelai laughed, taking the ring. "Of course I'll marry you, you stupid man," she replied, slipping the ring on her finger.

It still fit.

Laughing, he swept her into his arms, locking their lips in a long and loving kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks again for your nice comments :)
> 
> The beginning of this chapter is going to be a little more M-rated, so I hope you're up for that.
> 
> \- Rena xo

He placed her on the bed gently.

Their eyes were locked and he noticed how dark hers were. Filled with lust, filled with need and filled with love.

Her mouth was wide open, her lips wet with saliva of herself and him from that mindless kiss from before.

His heart swelled with every time he looked at her, but now she was even more beautiful to him. Even more perfect.

She was his forever.

He caressed her waist, her baby bump, her hips.

Then he brought his mouth upon hers, kissing her again. Deeply and passionately.

His tongue left her mouth to explore her skin, her neck, her chest.

He loved her chest, like everything of her, and he wanted to show her. He kissed every single one of her freckles on her chest before travelling down to her bust, leaving a wet trail of kisses.

Reaching her breasts, he took a nipple into his mouth, circling his tongue around it.

His hands had reached her middle by now, where he carefully parted her legs to be able to do what he'd planned to do.

He settled down between them, his mouth not leaving her nipple.

She let out an impatient groan as he placed one hand above her sex, entering her with one finger.

Not more for the beginning and no caresses for her most sensitive spot. For now he was only teasing her nipple.

"Luuuke," she whispered. "Just fuck me ..."

"No," Luke growled against her breast and made his finger go in and out of her slowly. "Be patient."

"Luke, please!"

"Shut up," Luke told her gently.

He entered her with a second finger, stretching inside of her.

Lorelai moaned.

Luke smiled and started taking her slowly, only with his fingers inside her and his mouth on her nipple.

He had a lot of patience, unlike her, so he wouldn't give up on her until she came.

He curled his fingers inside her, scratching her wall, finally hitting _that_ spot.

Lorelai shrieked and suddenly she was very tight around him.

Luke travelled his tongue over her freckled chest, to the other nipple, sucking gently.

The woman below him trembled and moaned, her chest was rising and falling with every time he hit the spot she needed to be touched the most.

Slowly, lovingly, he played with her very hard nipple, bringing his free hand up to spoil the second one as well.

The feeling of both nipples getting attention _plus_ his fingers inside of her, caressing her wet walls, was too much for her.

Lorelai writhed beneath him, letting out a long, pleased moan.

And then the tension was gone, pleasure took over and she cried out her orgasm in pure satisfaction.

Luke loved watching her come, but this time he had a better plan than just watching her.

While she was slowly cooling down from her climax, he already covered her clit with his mouth.

The cry she let out was more than happy.

He drew his tongue around the swollen spot and Lorelai grabbed his shoulders, his hair, just anything she could take a hold of.

"Luke ... oh my God, oh my -"

He knew what she was about to say. Though she had just come, she was already _so close_ again.

Her thighs were tense and she was twitching. She was tight as hell abound his fingers and her hands had now settled on the back of his head, where she pushed him closer against her middle.

He knew how good he was with his tongue, Lorelai had loved it from day one, so he let his tongue flicker over her bundle of nerves and sent her right over the edge once more.

He pulled his slick fingers out of her and proudly watched her juices run down her thighs. Then he hovered over her, placing himself between her legs and his tip right at her entry.

He watched her for a while, still riding out her second orgasm, with her eyes closed and her open mouth.

He placed his slick fingers above her lips, caressing them.

Lorelai moaned and grabbed his hand, holding it while sucking off her own juices from his fingers.  
Then she looked at him, her blue eyes still filled with passion.

The image of Lorelai Gilmore sucking his fingers while looking up at him with big eyes, her forehead sweaty from two previous orgasms and her curly hair all over the pillow was too much for him.

He groaned as blood shot into his lower parts and he felt his manhood stiffen.

He pulled his fingers away from her mouth and caressed her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered close and she sighed.

Then he took her shoulders and entered her with a slow thrust, causing her to moan loudly and open her eyes again to give him the sweetest look.

She was _so_ _tight_ around him. And so, so wet. "Oh, baby," he groaned while moving against her.

He wondered if he could make her come for a third time.

He moved faster, grabbing her hips and made them collide with every thrust.

Lorelai's eyes fluttered shut again and she dug her nails deep into her boyfriends flesh.

"Oh my - yes, damn, yes -!"

Her voice was high pitched and she wasn't able to form whole sentences anymore.

He felt _so_ _good_ _._

Her mind felt numb. So empty. He could make her forget everything.

All her sorrows.

When he was with her, he was all that mattered.

When he held her close, whispered his love into her ear, she knew she had made it.

She had what she had always wanted.

Her limbs clenched so hard, it hurt her already. And then she finally found her release for a third time.

Luke was going crazy. She was so damn sexy.

Everytime he looked her, he felt like he was about to burst with luck.

True, they had had their difficulties but they've made it. In good and in bad times, right?

Luke was more than ready to share the bad times with her, as well as the good ones.

Right now he was absolutely sure that she had to be an imagination. She couldn't be real, so perfect, pregnant and engaged to him.

He leant down, pulling her against him, and then finally reached the peak with loud, steady moans.

Her eyes were still closed as he got out of her and collapsed next to her heavy breathing body.

"Are you okay?" he whispered and took her hand. "Was it a little too much?"

"A little," Lorelai whispered with her eyes closed. "I'm dead."

"Sorry." Luke leaned in and kissed her temple. "You are so gorgeous, my love. The way you look when you come is already enough to make me lose my mind. And you feel so, so amazing ..."

Lorelai smiled. "You aren't so bad yourself either ..."

Luke chuckled quietly. "Oh, Lorelai."

"Are you happy?" Lorelai asked with a light smile.

"So happy." Luke pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "So, so happy."

Lorelai nodded softly. "So am I."

•••

Luke's plan to relieve Lorelai from some pressure worked out fine.

She spent her days at the inn but wasn't actually working, every now and then she went on patrol to check if anyone needed help and if the work was done well.

As soon as Sookie arrived every day at two, Lorelai went home (or to the diner).

At first it was weird for her, since Lorelai was used to working her ass off all day long. Now she had a whole day to herself, to read, to watch TV, take walks, go shopping or just sleep.

It was new to her but she liked it.

Usually she went to the diner first, to have lunch, some coffee and to annoy Luke a bit.

The cute banters between them still hadn't changed and one day, after Lorelai had gone home, Babette stopped her.

"It's so refreshing to see ya two. Still friends, not only partners. Still at each other's throats in a cute and lovin' way. The whole town loves watching those lil' discussions, sweetie."

"Always there to entertain you, Babette," Lorelai laughed.

The blonde woman put her hand on Lorelai's belly.

"Does it kick already?"

"Last week I thought it had but I'm not sure, maybe it was something else," Lorelai answered. "So ... not yet but soon hopefully. I have good news, though, after next week we won't need to say 'it' anymore!"

"Aww, when will ya know?" Babette gushed.

"In five days exactly, next Wednesday," Lorelai said.

"Aww, ya have to throw a party! A baby shower! With a balloon that will tell us what it's gonna be!"

"I surely will," Lorelai promised.

"And Luke? Will he be at the appointment?"

"He's gonna see his baby, I doubt he'll miss that," Lorelai replied.

"Luke will be an amazing father, dearie," Babette said. "He's a great man. And sexy as hell."

"And he's mine, hands off," Lorelai said with a laugh and hugged her neighbour. "We need to chat soon again."

"Sure, sweetie. Just tell me when, or just come by, ya know where I live."

"I know." Lorelai waved at Babette while walking back to her house.

•••

Luke was gripping her hand tightly.

While Lorelai was quite relaxed, Luke was very anxious.

"Are you comfortable? Are you cold? Are you hungry?"

His steady concern was endearing yet annoying.

"Yes, no, always," Lorelai replied while drawing circles on her belly.

"When is the doctor going to come?" Luke asked and walked around Dr Paulsen's office.

"Luke, relax," Lorelai said. "Sit down and chill, okay?"

"I cannot chill," Luke said, emphasising the word 'chill'. "My girlfriend is lying there with her belly exposed and I'm almost having a heart attack because of the agitation if I'm going to have a son or a daughter ... while the doctor is probably chilling in the next room."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Maybe he's in the bathroom. Just relax."

Luke was still pacing. "I can't, Lorelai! You're having a baby, _we're_ having a baby and soon were going to know - oh, finally!"

Dr Paulsen had entered the room.

"Someone's excited, I see," he chuckled and Luke sat down on a chair next to Lorelai.

"Excited? I am hands down extremely nervous. Lorelai has had a dream about having twins a few years ago. What if it was a prediction?"

"I assure you, you're not going to have twins," Dr Paulsen said and put the gel on his patient's stomach. "Are you having troubles?"

"Not as much as before," Lorelai said. "My breasts don't hurt as much anymore, I don't feel sick in the morning, my mood swings could be worse and I've found something for stretch marks."

"Sounds good. Have you noticed any changes, Mr Danes?"

"She wants sex everyday," Luke replied without hesitating. "And she throws tantrums if I'm not in the mood. She only calms down when I give her ice cream, then."

"Gosh, Luke," Lorelai groaned. "I thought we had agreed not to tell anyone."

Dr Paulsen chuckled. "Cravings are normal now, no matter if it's for sweets or physical pleasure. As I said, as long as it works for you, go for it. Attention now, I'll soon tell you what it's going to be."

Luke grabbed Lorelai's hand and squeezed it. Lorelai looked at him and smiled, as he mouthed a "I love you" into her direction.

Then both watched the doctor doing his work.

"Everything looks fine," he said and pointed at the picture on the screen. "There's your baby. And here ... here you can see the arms. The head. And there are the legs."

"Wow," Luke mumbled and squeezed his girlfriend's hand even more. "There's ... our baby. I can't believe it."

Lorelai smiled gently. "I know. It's amazing ..."

She turned her head and noticed that his eyes were wet.

"Aww," she mocked. "Don't cry. It's not that bad."

"You're stupid," Luke muttered and wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve. "Sorry, Doc. Do you know what it's going to be?"

"Yes, and I have two possibilities to show you - I can either tell you right away or write it down so you can take a look at it whenever you're ready."

"Oh, we're ready," Lorelai called and looked at Luke again. "Are we ready? Do you wanna know now?"

"Oh, yes," Luke responded. "Been wanting to know for the past few weeks already."

"Alright," Dr Paulsen nodded and moved the scanner over Lorelai's belly. "Alright, I see it clear and it's very definite. It's a boy."

Lorelai turned her head towards Luke, who was now staring at the screen with an expression that was beyond stunned. His mouth was wide open and his eyes were filled with - disappointment?

Lorelai's heart clenched.

She took his hand.

"Hey ... are you okay? We're having a son, Luke. A little boy with whom you can play baseball and ice hockey."

"Yes," Luke choked out, "but I've already grown so close to Laura and now she never existed ..."

"Then get ready to grow close to William," Lorelai mumbled and Luke's eyes widened as he stared at his smiling girlfriend.

"William?"

He wasn't sure if he had heard right.

"William Danes Junior," Lorelai added, "if that's okay for you. Or William Gilmore-Danes, I guess we first have to talk about how I'm going to be called when we're married."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Luke whispered and pressed his lips against her temple. "I love you so, so much. And our boy, William ..."

He closed his eyes.

Now nothing could ruin their happiness anymore. Nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

Even though Lorelai's parents had acted quite tamed during the last weeks, Lorelai was still nervous to call them.

For three times she had already dialled the number and then hung up again, but now, the fourth time, she knew she couldn't.

When she decided to do so, it was already too late.

"Gilmore residence?"

"Oh! Hi, uhm, Pamela? It's Lorelai Gilmore. Could I speak to my mother?"

"Certainly, Miss Gilmore. And it's Lydia, Pamela quit two days ago."

"Oh, sorry." Lorelai sighed. Would this change of maids ever end?

She waited for a minute, tempted to hang up again, but her mother would probably rip off a finger of her hand if she did so.

Lorelai chuckled. A finger for hanging up now, just enough to both punish her and make her survive, her hand for skipping another Friday night's dinner -

"Lorelai?"

"Mom!" Lorelai called loudly, scared that she had read her thoughts.

_No! Stop that. She_ _can't_ _read thoughts._

"Why are you calling? Do you have an invented excuse for this Friday?"

"Well, yes. But actually, no," Lorelai stammered. "I want to invite you and Dad over to my house this Friday."

"Oh?"

Emily sounded genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. But ... We won't be alone."

"Sure, you, your father, me and Luke," Emily replied.

"Plus Babette and Morey, Miss Patty, Sookie, Jackson and the kids, Lane and Zach with the kids, Gypsy, Andrew, Kirk and Lulu - basically every inhabitant of Stars Hollow. Luke and I are throwing a baby shower in the yard."

"And we're invited?" Emily asked on.

"Yes, Mom. It's about the baby. We'll reveal its sex and I really want you to be there."

She rolled her eyes at Luke, who sat on the couch and smiled at her encouraging.

"What edibles will you offer?" Emily asked.

"Sookie's gonna cook, but don't worry, there'll be fish. There'll also be cake and loads of chips and popcorn and other than that maybe chicken. You know Sookie."

"And it has to be this Friday?" Emily wanted to know and Lorelai sighed quietly.

"Friday is after all the day most people can come."

"Will Rory come as well?"

"No, Mom, sadly not. I invited her but she's in - uh - Nashville I think? She gets to see the whole US, my little girl."

"Aha. Tell Sookie we expect fish," Emily said dryly. "When should we be there?"

Lorelai pumped her fist in the air for success. "At three would be great."

"Three, what a weird time to eat."

"You can of course wait until seven, Mom, but since it's November, we won't be outside for too long." Lorelai rolled her eyes and mouthed _'_ _t_ _hey'll come'_ towards Luke, who noted it down.

"Don't be silly, we'll be there in time and we'll eat whenever you wish for it."

"Great, see you then, Mom," Lorelai said and was ready to hang up, as Emily spoke up again.

"Lorelai, wait."

"Yes, Mom?"

"Thank you for the invitation."

Lorelai could swear she heard a smile in her mother's voice. Gently, she smiled too.

"Of course. See you."

She hung up and looked over to Luke. "This is so weird. My parents and I actually get along."

"I am still waiting for the day they'll accept me," Luke sighed and Lorelai walked over to him to pinch his nose.

"It took me around forty years, so they'll probably accept you in around seventy to eighty years."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'm looking forward to it."

•••

The party was a huge success.

Of course it was tradition to bring gifts at a baby shower, but still Lorelai was surprised to see that everyone - without exceptions - had brought a present. Also Emily and Richard, who had already opened a bank account for little William, had put a nicely wrapped package on the gift table.

Around four, everyone was enjoying food and music and betting on whether it would be a girl or a boy.

Luke and Lorelai had put up jars, a pink and a blue one, and the guests had to place a marble into the jar, depending on what they thought the baby was going to be.

"Girl" had taken the lead so far.

"About eighty per cent think it's going to be a girl," Lorelai whispered into Luke's ear after checking the jar.

She was sitting on a rocking chair that Sookie had provided for them, while everyone was bringing her food and congratulating her. Lorelai felt like a queen, even more after Davey had placed a paper crown on her head.

"They'll all be disappointed," Luke mumbled back to her and leant down to kiss her temple. "Your parents look kind of ... disturbed."

"They feel very uncomfortable around all those people," Lorelai chuckled. "Help me up, I'll go to them."

"You're not that pregnant yet," Luke huffed. "You can still stand up yourself."

"Yes, but I'm so stuffed," Lorelai groaned. "They've all been feeding me like a Christmas goose."

"Poor you," Luke said sarcastically but helped her rise from the chair.

Together they walked over to Mr and Mrs Gilmore, whose faces lightened up as they approached.

"Woah, they're actually happy now," Lorelai mumbled and smiled back at them carefully.

"Lorelai! What a great party!" Richard greeted them and placed his hand on his daughters shoulder lovingly.

Lorelai couldn't hide her surprise. "Thanks ... Dad. Mom, do you enjoy it as well?"

"The chicken is very exquisite, really. But that's not surprising, Sookie has always been a genius. Say, those three children all belong to her?"

"Yes, Mom, and the little baby in her arms is baby Lorelai."

"I figured." Emily looked at them. "Do you think I could hold her? I haven't held a baby in a while ... and I want to practice."

Lorelai grinned. "Just ask her, Mom! She knows you. Don't be shy."

"Don't be ridiculous, you know I'm not shy," said Emily and walked to Sookie with her head held high, leaving Richard, Luke and Lorelai alone.

The three watched Emily for a while (Sookie of course handed her the baby without a protest). And then Richard spoke up.

"So, Lorelai, how does this work now? The revealing?"

"Oh, the sex revealing, of course." Lorelai pointed at the big, black balloon that was floating next to the table with the jars. "There's confetti inside and we will make the balloon burst. Blue confetti means boy and pink means girl. Green confetti means alien, purple means hermaphrodite, -"

"Lorelai," Luke warned.

"That's very crude, isn't it?" Richard asked and Lorelai shrugged.

"That's how it is. Plus, wouldn't you call us crude as well?"

"I wouldn't," Richard simply spoke without looking at the couple.

Luke and Lorelai exchanged a surprised look but Richard continued to speak.

"So, when will this happen? Emily is scared that Lydia could set the house on fire."

"You should look for a non-pyromaniac maid, Dad," Lorelai joked. "But if you wanna, we can do it now. Everyone has eaten already, so it's time. What do you think, Luke?"

"It's your will to decide," Luke replied gently and took Lorelai's hand.

"Okay, then let's do it now!" Lorelai decided and pulled Luke up. "Attention!" she called loudly and everyone quit chattering. "Hey, guys! Thank you very much for coming today. Thanks for Sookie for the great food - as always -" people applauded to Sookie, "and thank you, my love, for helping me to plan this party."

Lorelai gave Luke a loving look and people applauded to him too, even Richard and Emily.

"Thanks, Kirk, for filming this special moment for Rory and sending it to her. Hi, Rory! My firstborn!" She waved at Kirk's camera and smiled broadly. "Now concentrate on the balloon, please, as it will tell you what kind of monster decided to rent my basement floor."

Scattered laughter, Emily and Richard weren't joining. Big surprise.

Lorelai walked over to the balloon, smiling at the camera one last time to check if Kirk did everything right. If Rory missed that special moment, someone would pay with his life. Twice - once to Lorelai and once to Rory.

She took a knitting needle and positioned herself next to the balloon.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked giddily and grabbed Luke's hand. "I gotta say, I'm nervous. And I know what's it going to be! Anyway, you guys are quite sure that it's going to be a girl -"

"Of course it's gonna be a girl!" Babette called in and Lorelai grinned.

"Well," she started and pierced the needle into the balloon.

The balloon burst and blue confetti shot out of it, forming a blue cloud around Lorelai.

Gasps and screams filled the air soon after and suddenly another queue had formed in front of Lorelai and Luke. All of the party guests wanted to congratulate them.

"It's a boy!?" Miss Patty shouted a them happily. She hugged Luke tightly, Lorelai carefully, kissing her cheeks.

Lorelai's had to shake her head at every question about if they already knew how to call their son (they wanted to keep it a secret until William was born).

Sookie was crying happily as she hugged the couple.

Emily and Richard weren't joining the queue, but Lorelai didn't mind a lot. She knew them, they'd congratulate them in privacy.

She caught them smiling as she looked at them and her heart jumped with happiness.

Hard to believe that this was what they had needed for truce: a baby.

•••

Around nine o'clock the party guests had all left.

Lorelai was exhausted and happy that it was finally over.

Jackson, Kirk, Zach, Babette and Morey offered them to come over and help cleaning the yard the next day and Lorelai accepted their offer gladly.

After the last person, Miss Patty, had left, Lorelai moaned out loudly with exhaustion.

"Okay. You need to massage my feet - now," she moaned and pulled her boyfriend down for a kiss. "Thank you for enduring this craziness."

"Everything for you," Luke replied before he and Lorelai went into the house, both of them jumping as they spotted Lorelai's parents sitting on the couch.

"Mom, Dad, you haven't left already? It's nine already, time for bed."

"If we had left, Lorelai, we would have said goodbye," Emily said strictly.

"I know, I'm sorry. You didn't have to stay until the end though," she said.

"I know, but we wanted to," Richard said and stepped forward, awkwardly putting his arms around his daughter. "We wanted to properly congratulate you two and talk about money affairs."

Lorelai patted her father's back and then they let go after seconds. "I told you we didn't want the money before our son's birth," she said but Emily shook her head while approaching Lorelai as well.

"We've saved enough so far. We want to transfer the money as soon as possible. In honour of our little grandson." Now Emily hugged Lorelai too, exactly as awkwardly and shortly as her husband.

"There, there, don't cry," Lorelai said as Emily let her go.

"I'm not crying," Emily replied. "Are you crying, Richard?"

"I know you're not crying," Lorelai said. "But I'm about to -"

Too late. She turned around and collapsed into Luke's arms, crying right into his flannel shirt.  
Luke hugged her tightly.

"Is she okay?" Lorelai could hear Emily ask.

"Sure. She's just overwhelmed with emotions. Today was an exhausting day for her, physically and mentally. She hasn't had her afternoon nap today and now you're offering her the money for our son. She's just done, nothing else."

"I understand," Emily spoke. "Do you have a name yet?"

"No," Luke said, just as they had agreed, but Lorelai pulled away.

"Yes," she said, "but we want to keep it a secret until he's born. It's a surprise for everyone."

"Are you naming him Richard?" Richard asked and Lorelai couldn't help but snort.

"Sorry, Dad, but no."

"Why do you want to keep it a secret?" Emily asked. "It would be so much more logic to tell us, so we can prepare everything, like the baptism."

"We'll have enough time to plan that _after_ the baby's birth," Lorelai said. "Other than a baptism, what else do _you_ need the name for?"

Emily pursed her lips but didn't answer.

"You can wait for four more months, can't you? We didn't know about Rory's sex until she was there."

"You're right. But are we allowed to plan the baptism and the party afterwards?"

Lorelai and Luke exchanged a short, agreeing look, and Lorelai nodded. "Yes, Mom, you may. I don't see a reason why you shouldn't." She swallowed. "I ... didn't give you a chance to help when I raised Rory. Let's change that for the boy."

"Really? You want us to help?"

It was clear that Emily Gilmore didn't believe her daughter. But Lorelai nodded assuringly.

"Yes. As I said, I didn't even give you a chance last time I want it to be different this time. I want you to be in our lives."

Emily and Richard smiled at their daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

Lorelai was feeling ecstasic.

Nothing could go better, the inn, her relationship, her pregnancy. It was Christmas, it was winter, it was snowing. Everything was going well.

True, Rory wasn't there. The only thing which could make everything perfect, was her little girl coming back.

She wouldn't, Lorelai knew that, but she knew she would survive.

The whole town was treating her like a queen. Babette came over every day to check on her, Kirk picked her up and drove her around if Luke was busy and Lorelai had to go somewhere, Patty called her every day to make sure she was fine and Luke ... Luke was perfect.

He brought her the food she wanted. If she had mood swings and couldn't decide between ice cream and pickles, he brought her both. He made guacamole and sweet popcorn, not questioning her when she dunked the popcorn into the mashed avocados, just to complain right away that she indeed didn't like avocado. And then eat everything nonetheless.

He spent the nights holding her tightly when she had a nightmare again, about failing, about losing the baby, about Rory dying or her parents dispossessing her.

He told her he loved her at least one time a day (he had definitely learned from his mistakes the last time) and that he couldn't wait for their baby and their wedding.

April visited them on Christmas day. It was a weird situation, since Anna brought her by and Lorelai opened, immediately stepping dead in tracks.

But Anna had smiled at her. "You look so gorgeous!" she had said and Lorelai's face had softened. "April told me it's going to be a boy?"

"Yes," Lorelai had answered and rubbed her belly, giving April a gentle smile. "We're going to tell you his name tonight but you have to promise not to tell anyone else!"

April stayed for a week.

She and Anna had decided to go back after New Year's eve and while Anna was staying at a friend's house, April was allowed to spend time with her other family for this one week.

And that meant that she would finally (Lorelai still wasn't sure if it was a good kind of finally) meet Richard and Emily.

"Don't let them make you feel stupid," Luke told his daughter as they were standing in front of the manor. April was just staring at the walls with an open mouth.

"She's smarter than you, babe, she would never feel stupid in front of my parents," Lorelai teased.

"You lived here as a child??" April threw in and Lorelai sighed quietly.

"I guess I did. It wasn't as cool as it might seem."

"I can imagine," April commented and looked at her soon-to-be stepmom. "I bet you haven't been allowed to play in there like a regular child would."

Lorelai looked at her fiancé. "Too smart," she said gently and then pressed the door bell. "Prepare, April, they have a maid."

"Awesome," April said quietly.

"Yeah, quite," Luke chuckled.

Then the door flung open and they were greeted by Suang, the newest and always smiling Asian maid of Emily Gilmore.

"Remember not to tell them about William," Lorelai mumbled at April, who nodded.

Suang took their coats, told Lorelai that she looked beautiful (at least Lorelai thought she did, she had a very heavy accent) and then they sat down in the living room.

Luke prepared drinks as they were waiting.

And then it happened.

It all happened very fast.

Richard and Emily entered the living room and greeted them. April was introduced to them and they seemed enchanted by the now 14-year-old.

They talked about New Mexico and April's school, as Lorelai suddenly felt a heavy pain shooting through her back and stomach.

She gasped and pressed her hands on her belly.

The Gilmores and April went quiet, now all looking at panting Lorelai.

"What's wrong, honey?" Luke asked and took her hand. "Is something with the baby?"

"I think he - I think he just kicked. It's over now, don't worry."

"Hasn't he kicked before?" Emily asked and Lorelai shook her head.

"He's quiet. That's why we think he'll come after Luke." She chuckled. "But - _ah!"_ she screamed as it happened again.

This time it hurt more though and the sudden sickness coming from the pain made her go pale.

It reminded her of something.

"It's not kicks," she whispered. "It's early contractions."

"Oh my god," Luke said and pulled her up carefully. "We need to go to the hospital. You can't have contractions already."

"April, come with us," Lorelai breathed and together they walked to the door to get dressed.

As they went outside, she noticed that her parents had followed them. They were wearing their shoes and coats as well.

"Don't look so surprised," Emily said. "We're of course coming with you."

•••

Luke drove fast.

Faster than he ever had, even though the contractions had stopped already, so there had only been two overall.

They reached the hospital after a five minutes drive, though from her parent's home it usually took two times longer to get there. They rushed to the entrance, Luke making sure that Lorelai would go fast but not too fast, and led her straight to the gynecolgy.

Lorelai watched Luke in awe, how he started speaking to the first doctor he saw, making sure she'd get a check up right away.

Lorelai had to wait for ten more minutes then, while Luke was holding her hand tightly. He was shaking and not saying anything.

"Everything's fine, don't worry," Lorelai had to assure him more than once, but Luke seemed a bit off. He didn't even hear her.

Finally a doctor in her late twenties entered the room.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Gilmore, I'm Doctor Jennifer Neil. I'm sorry it took a bit but I have just come from my break. How are you?"

"I'm fine now," Lorelai replied, ignoring the 'Mr and Mrs Gilmore'. "It was just premature contractions. I've also had those during my first pregnancy."  
She was telling this to Luke rather than Dr Neil.

"Usually it's nothing to worry about," Dr Neil said and slipped into her gloves. "But let me check anyway, now that you're here already." Then she leaned in and whispered at Lorelai, "For the father's sake. From his look I assume it's his first child?"

Lorelai chuckled. "Indirectly."  
She smiled at Luke but he didn't respond. He only gripped her hand tighter and brought it up to his lips.

"Let's see," Dr Neil mumbled as she put the ultrasound gel on Lorelai's belly. She said nothing while she watched the screen, her eyes squinted, and then she wiped the gel off again. "I'd like to take a urine sample," she said.

"Is everything okay there?" Lorelai asked quietly. Maybe it was more serious than they had thought.

"I'm not sure yet. I'd like to test your urine and ask for a second opinion. Please get dressed again. The toilet is over there, cups are right at the entrance. And then I'd like you to wait back in the waiting room."

"Okay," Lorelai said quietly and sat up. "Doctor, please. Tell us what's wrong."

"Let me test the sample first," Dr Neil replied gently and smiled at Lorelai. "It's nothing bad, I promise. Just a guess."

•••

They waited.

Richard and April had found a common interest in health insurance and were now discussing whether the USA had a good system or not. April seemed to win the argument, which amused Lorelai.

Emily was quiet, unusually quiet. She seemed worried.

Luke was pacing and cursing every now and then. He had a bad feeling about this, he had told Lorelai.

And after some unbearable moments the female doctor returned, together with another doctor, an older man.

"Please come with us," Dr Neil said softly, looking at Luke and Lorelai.

They held hands while following the doctors back into the doctor's office, where they all had a seat.

"I'm Doctor Lester," the male introduced himself. "Doctor Neil has asked me for a second opinion and I gave it to her. So, Mrs Gilmore, you're in your twenty-first week of pregnancy. Do you know what's it going to be?"

"A boy," Lorelai replied. Now she was starting to get worried, especially as the doctors exchanged a concerned look.

"Who's your obstetrician?" Dr Neil now asked.

"Doctor George Paulsen," Lorelai replied with a dry mouth and the doctors nodded again.

"He's a good doctor in the medical field," the female doctor started, "but his methods are as old as he is. You said you've been pregnant already, when was that?"

"Twenty-four years ago, almost," Lorelai answered without hesitation. "My girl is twenty-three now and I'm thirty-nine."

"Listen, Mr and Mrs Gilmore," Dr Lester chipped in, "what we're trying to tell you is that Doctor Paulsen missed something. A very important sign."

Lorelai almost crushed Luke's hand. "Am I going to have twins?" she asked lowly and the doctors exchanged another look.

"No," Dr Neil now said and her face went gentle. "There's a high risk for your kid to have trisomy 21, the Down syndrome."

Lorelai leaned back in her chair. "How - how could he have missed that?" she asked quietly.

"As I said, Dr Paulsen is an old doctor and so are his methods. Or maybe he just didn't look close enough."

"Though the chance is high, there's still the chance that your son is going to be healthy," Dr Lester added. "If you want to, we'd like to add you as a patient and help you through the pregnancy and birth. If you decide against abortion, of course. But if you decide to abort, we'll be there for you as well."

"What -?" Lorelai started but Luke was faster.

"Abortion?" he bellowed. "Did you think we were going to do that? Because of a disabled child? The _chance_ of having a disabled child?? I am deeply sorry but are you nuts? The child might have the Down syndrome but it's still ours." He looked at Lorelai, furiously. "Did you think of abortion?!"

"Not a second," Lorelai called.

"See? Why did you think we'd -"

"There are parents who decide against a disabled baby," Dr Neil said loudly, making Luke shut up. "Im sure that Dr Lester is sorry about his assumption."

"It's fine," Luke muttered and wrapped an arm around Lorelai's shoulders. "We decided for this baby, no matter what. So be it. And if it's going to have the syndrome, we'll accept and love it nonetheless. Right?"

Lorelai's heart swelled with love for this man next to her. She gulped down her tears and nodded. "Of course we will. And if you'd still like to add me as a patient, I'll accept."

"I'll add you, then," Dr Lester said with a nod. "And you're right, Jennifer, I'm sorry." He looked back at Luke and Lorelai. "My many years of being an obstetrician have showed me that in eighty-five per cent the parents decide to abort a disabled child."

"That is horrible," Lorelai muttered and pressed her hand on her baby bump. "How ... how high is the risk? That it's going to be sick?"

"High," Dr Neil said softly. "Almost ninety per cent."

Lorelai sighed but smiled. "Okay. They can get aid nowadays. They can live a normal life nowadays, right? They can live a normal, happy life and go to school and work and get married and have children. Right?"

"Very right," Dr Neil agreed. "And if you want to, we can set up a meeting and talk about support programmes and money aid, okay?"

"Okay," Lorelai said and smiled. She knew they didn't need any money aid with Richard and Emily Gilmore in their lives. But they'd definitely need support in raising the baby.

•••

They drove back in silence.

They hadn't told Richard and Emily what had happened inside the office, nor had they told April.

But of course they had sensed that something was wrong - Luke and Lorelai had been painfully quiet during the rest of the evening.

Emily had tried to squeeze the truth out of them for a few times, but had given up soon after. She'd know soon enough.

The silent drive to Stars Hollow felt weird for April but she sat in the back quietly, watching her father and his girlfriend with worry.

She feared that something had happened between them.

At a red traffic light Luke stopped and April watched how Lorelai's hand went down and placed itself on top of Luke's hand on the gear shift.

Luke turned right to look at her and as they eyes met, both their faces softened. They smiled at each other so gently, April had to smile.

Everything seemed well.

But still she couldn't resist to eavesdrop later.

They had reached the house, fed Paul Anka and said good night to April. April had made herself comfortable in Rory's bed with one of Rory's books and waited for a few minutes.

Then she had snuck upstairs, promising that, if they were doing anything else but talking, she'd immediately leave again.

Luckily they were talking.

April pressed her ear against the door.

"So, what will it change?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing for me," Luke replied. "He's still our son, right?"

"And we'll have the aid they talked about ..."

"Yeah. And everyone in this town will help us as well."

"We'll be fine."

"Yeah." Short silence. "What to tell the others though?"

"Nothing," Lorelai said. "They'll see for themselves. And if there's nothing, no one will ever know about these ninety per cent."

"Okay."

"Yeah. You were great today, by the way. In the doctor's office. You acted like a real Dad."

Silence again.

Then a "I love you so much, Lorelai."

"I love you too, Luke. Good night."

"Good night, sweetheart."

And then the lights went out and April snuck back downstairs, still not knowing what they've been talking about.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already apologise. I know I'm writing about some very serious topics and I hope it's not too much.
> 
> If it is, I'm sorry.
> 
> And if you're easily triggered because of child loss, you probably shouldn't go on reading.

Luke watched his girlfriend come out of the bathroom, wearing her fluffy pink pyjamas. Her hair was done up in a messy bun and her make up was wiped off her face.

She looked gorgeous but so, so tired.

"Come here," Luke said gently and lifted the blanket for her.

Lorelai slipped beneath it and cuddled up against him, pressing her face into his chest. She sighed quietly.

"So, what will it change?" she asked.

"Nothing for me," Luke replied, caressing her head. "He's still our son, right?"

Lorelai nodded. "And we'll have the aid they talked about ..."

"Yeah. And everyone in this town will help us as well."

"We'll be fine," Lorelai agreed and looked at him.

"Yeah." Luke smiled and leant down, kissing her forehead. "What to tell the others though?"

"Nothing," Lorelai said with a shrug. "They'll see for themselves. And if there's nothing, no one will ever know about these ninety per cent."

"Okay." Luke was smiling so positively, Lorelai couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah. You were great today, by the way. In the doctor's office. You acted like a real Dad."

Her eyes were warm and so gentle. Luke pulled her close and kissed her lips. He felt proud.

"I love you so much, Lorelai," he told her with a raspy voice.

"I love you too, Luke," Lorelai replied and closed her eyes. "Good night."

"Good night, sweetheart." He kissed her head once again. He had no idea what he had done to deserve this woman.

This perfect, amazing, wonderful woman carrying his child.

And Luke hadn't lied - no matter what was wrong with baby William, he'd love him forever.

He was his father. And Lorelai was his mother.

They'd had been through so much already, they'd survive anything.

He smiled as Lorelai started snoring, those cute, quiet snores that told him that Lorelai had been _very_ tired. Usually it took her two sleeping pills, a glass of warm milk and at least an hour to fall asleep.

"We'll make it," Luke mumbled and caressed her back.

•••

New Year's eve came around and after a long video chat with Rory, who was two hours behind, they all got comfortable on the couch.

They watched TV, ate pizza and drank juice, pushing their worries and concern aside for the night for April's sake.

Shortly before midnight, they went outside to celebrate the new year along with Babette and Morey.

They had brought champagne and music.

April called her mother at midnight to wish her a happy new year.

Lorelai sat down at the porch steps, watching Babette and Morey waltzing, which looked quite funny due to their height difference.

At some point Luke stepped up to her.

"Do you want to dance as well?" he asked gently.

"Luke Danes, waltzing," she said and grinned up to him. "That reminds me of a time in our early romance. If I only could remember what it was ..."

"Liz' wedding," Luke replied. "I said I would never dance -"

"But then you did. With me." Lorelai smiled and got up from the steps. "I know. I do remember. It was one of the most intimate moments in my life."

Luke chuckled. " _That_ was intimate for you?"

"Yes, Luke," Lorelai said gently and placed her hands on his shoulders. Luke let his palms rest on her waist. "Dancing is very intimate," she went on and they started swaying to the music. "It's a game of trust. As a dancer, you have to trust your partner to guide you and not let you fall. You open yourself and let the other person enter. I did that with you when we danced and it felt very intimate. Like you could see into my soul."

Luke reached up to cup Lorelai's cheek. "I know what you mean," he admitted. "I could really see into your soul, Lorelai. And I fell for you so hard. You are the one for me ... and I realised back then. You've opened yourself and let me in. Just as you do now."

Their eyes locked, they danced slowly.

"And you are the one for me," Lorelai whispered and leaned her head against his shoulder, sighing happily, "And I'll gladly let you in for the rest of my life."

She closed her eyes to hide that she was crying. It was nothing serious ... just the hormones driving her crazy.

•••

April was picked up the next day in the afternoon.

"Next time I'll see you I'll hopefully have my brother!" she told them as she hugged them goodbye and ignored the somewhat sad smile of her father's girlfriend.

She didn't question it and kissed Lorelai's cheek. "See you," she cheered. "And call me once in a while!"

Luke watched the scene with a broad smile. How could he have ever kept them away from each other? They adored each other, they were friends.

"Only if you find time to pick up, dearie," Lorelai chuckled and let go of the girl.

They waved Anna, who was watching them from the car, and once April had vanished in the silver VW, the couple walked back into the house.

"How are my babies?"

"Exhausted," Lorelai sighed as she let herself fall on the couch. "I haven't stayed awake until midnight in a while."

"Really?" Luke asked and sat down next to her, taking her foot and starting to massage it gently.

"The last few months have been crazy," Lorelai said gently. "And lately I wish I could just sleep forever."

"That doesn't sound good," Luke mumbled.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Lorelai giggled. "I'm just so super tired and I know that it will go on like this after we've had the baby. Sometimes -" she bit her lip and swallowed.

"Sometimes you wish you hadn't gotten pregnant?" Luke asked quietly.

"Yeah. But that's normal, I think. Being pregnant ain't funny after all."

"Is it because of -" Luke's eyes went down. "His state?"

"No. Not at all. Even if he's healthy, I still would have regretted not paying attention on protection. I mean, I don't fully regret it. Just a bit. It's hard to explain but it's the part of being a fat, hormone-filled whale that makes me regret not thinking of the consequences of vomiting while being on the pill."

"So ... you're not unhappy that you're having a baby from _me?_ A child that's probably going to be disabled?"

"You're stupid," Lorelai said gently. "You know that I want a child with you. And I thought we've already talked about the other thing. He's going to have Down syndrome. Still he's going to be a child and he needs so much love and support. Our baby, Luke. That's something I wouldn't change at all, never. The only thing I would change if I could is what he does to my body. I just don't feel like myself anymore."

"Oh, honey," Luke said gently and caressed her hair. He looked deep into her eyes and suddenly noticed how dark they were. How much need there was in them. How much longing.

Luke didn't waste another second and leaned in, capturing her lips.

Minutes later he found himself buried inside of her.

They hadn't even had the time to walk upstairs, the lust had just taken over and made them to make love right there, on the couch, not minding that anyone could see them right through the windows.

They had forced themselves to keep their hands off each other for a week - for April's sake - but now she was gone and they could finally give in.

And hell, how they had missed each other's bodies.

Lorelai realised it after her climax.

And again as she watched him come.

And again as he took her hand, pulling her upstairs to continue pleasing her until she was too exhausted to do anything.

•••

"You are smiling."

"Well observed, Michel. I'm happy."

"Why are you happy?"

"Do you really want to know?" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"No. I certainly do not want to know. I was just wondering how on earth you could smile if everything around us is hell."

"What is hell, Michel? Hey, that rhymed!"

"Ha ha, very funny." Michel's accent was even thicker when he was annoyed. "If you haven't noticed, boss, people keep quitting their reservations again because of the snow. We've already been there. We are losing guests. Plus, after Camila has quit we don't have a vice chef. And Sookie is not willing to work full time again yet. Then there's this boy, what's his name, Thomas? He's on a holiday, which you gave him, and the new concierge for night shifts has the flu. And I can't work during the day and the night. Could it get any worse?"

Lorelai sighed. "Michel, you're a drama queen. So, Fiona is ill?"

"Fiona, yes, that's her name. She called today, well, her doctor did. Apparently she can't talk and she has high temperature. She's staying at home for at least two weeks."

"Hm, I could ask Tobin to -," Lorelai started but Michel cut her off with a loud "No!"

"Then what, Michel?" Lorelai asked. "I can't work at night, I'm not allowed. His fault." She pointed at her belly. "I'd do it in a heartbeat if I wasn't pregnant."

"Fine, I'll work at night," Michel said through gritted teeth. "Until the princess of Shrek returns. You be there during the day."

Lorelai had to smile. "You know Shrek?"

"Sh, be quiet. I'll go home and sleep, preparing for night shift." He held his head high while walking back to the counter to gather his things.

"Great -," Lorelai started but was cut off by a heavy pain shooting through her back - almost the same way as two weeks ago at the Gilmores. "Oof," she gasped and pressed her hands into her sides.

"Lorelai?" Michel asked and to her surprise he sounded worried.

"It's okay, Michel. Go home. It's just early contractions, I've had that already two weeks ago."

But suddenly she felt something warm between her legs.

"Uhm, or maybe ..." she whispered, "maybe wait here for a while, I need to - I need to -"

She turned around and sprinted to the bathroom, where she didn't bother to unlock, she just pulled down her pants.

"Oh my god," she whispered, suddenly shaking. She was bleeding. "Sookie!" she screeched, even though she knew that Sookie wasn't here yet. " _Sookie! Sookie!_ "

The door flung open and Lorelai pulled her pants up again. Michel had opened the door and was looking at her in horror.

"Come with me," he said, "I'll bring you to the hospital. Thomas has to come back from his holiday now, I will call him. Come, Lorelai, I'll drive you."

"Luke," Lorelai whispered. "Luke ..."

"I'll call him as well," Michel promised and grabbed a towel from the stack, then took her arm, pulling her out of the bathroom.

He didn't comment Lorelai's whimpers and cries a single time. In the car he placed the towel on the seat and helped his boss inside.

"Luke," Lorelai called again and Michel groaned, giving his phone to her.

"Fine, call him," he commanded and crashed the door close.

Lorelai's hands were shaking when she dialled Luke's number.

•••

Luke was discussing with Kirk as the telephone rang.

"Whoever this is, thank you," he told the caller as soon as he picked up.

"Luke?"

Her voice made him almost drop the phone. It sounded high pitched and filled with angst. "Lorelai??"

"Luke," Lorelai cried. "I don't know what's wrong but I think I'm in labour - no, I really don't know. It feels as if I'm having the baby but then again it doesn't. It feels wrong. Michel is driving me to Hartford, please be there as well!"

"Of course I'll be there!" Luke shouted into the phone and hung up.

But then he just stood there like a statue. He didn't know what to do, how to handle another drama in their lives.

He knew there was something wrong.

Lorelai had sounded so, so scared.

•••

"Lorelai Gilmore," he breathed. "She's pregnant. I'm the father. Her colleague drove her here."

"Follow me, please," the nurse told him and led him to a room not far away from the surgery, where Michel was waiting.

"Luke, finally!" he greeted the other man.

"How is she?" Luke asked but Michel shrugged.

"They don't let me inside, of course. But you may go inside. I have to go back to the Dragonfly now."

"Sure," Luke said and nodded at the French man. "Thank you, Michel. For bringing her here."

"She bled on my car seats," he complained and Luke swallowed.

She had bled. Oh god.

He knocked and entered the room.

Lorelai was clad in while hospital gear. Her face was wet from sweat and tears and an infusion was attached on her. "Luke," she whispered weakly.

"Baby," he mumbled and sat down next to her, grabbing her hand. "What is happening? Please, you're scaring me."

"They've already told me," Lorelai whispered and pointed at the infusion she was hanging on. "Painkillers. They've given me something to ... to initiate the birth. About fifteen minutes ago."

"What?" Luke asked. "Why? It's too early. Why initiate the birth?"

"No." Lorelai's eyes fluttered shut. "It's too late."

"I don't understand," Luke said and shook her gently. "Tell me. Please, Lorelai, don't fall asleep."

"No, I'm not sleeping. It could start any moment." She opened her eyes again but she wasn't looking at him. She was staring at the ceiling above her. "It's a stillbirth."

"What is a -," Luke started but fell silent. Of course he knew what a stillbirth was. The name already gave it away.

Lorelai's voice sounded as if she was far away when she answered him.

"He ... died. William died inside of me."


	16. Chapter 16

Luke felt like he was living his nightmare:

He was joining the love of his life in the surgery, where she was about to give birth to a dead baby.

 _Why?_ his mind kept repeating. _Why me? Why us?_ _Why our baby?_

He held her hand while Lorelai pushed, screaming and crying and sobbing, and not an hour later, the baby was there. She had to give birth a natural way, the doctors had told him. Apparently it was important to acknowledge the baby's death.

It was so weird not to hear a single noise but the beeping of machines ater a birth. No baby cries. No midwives congratulating them.

Even Lorelai was quiet by now. She seemed like in shock.

Then they washed him, put white baby clothes on him and gave him back to Lorelai.

Luke's heart felt like it was tearing apart. He looked peaceful. Small and premature but ... healthy. He didn't look like he was having Down syndrome.

"He would've been alright, wouldn't he?" Luke asked Dr Lester, who sighed.

"Yes. He would have been healthy."

"So ... what's wrong? Why did he die?"

"Stillbirths and miscarriages aren't so uncommon," Dr Lester explained. "Many women suffer from them. No one really talks about it though, that's why no one knows about it. But a reason could be your wife's age and the reason that she hadn't had a child in over twenty years. A common reason is an illness of the mother's chromosomes or maybe the child itself was ill."

"But William was fine. He didn't have Down syndrome, even though you told us so!" Luke turned to his girlfriend, who was holding the baby and staring at it. She was still in shock but also her face looked soft. "Listen, I just don't understand how this could have happened!" Luke shouted. "They were fine! Lorelai is healthy and William was healthy. Lorelai didn't smoke nor drink nor do sports. She took her vitamins and she - okay, she had a little stress at work, but that couldn't have caused it ... right?"

"No, I don't think so," Dr Lester replied. "If you want to, we can test your wife and baby for illnesses."

"That's not up to me. Ask Lorelai," Luke replied gently and finally tore himself away to join his ... family.

He knelt down and finally got to look at his son.

His heart stood still as he saw him.

"He looks like you," Lorelai whispered and caressed his tiny face. "He looks like you ... so much like you. My little William Lucas."

"He does," Luke mumbled. "Unlucky guy."

"Why? You're pretty." Lorelai sounded weak.

"You're prettier," Luke replied and kissed Lorelai's cheek. "Sweetie, the doctor would like to test you and William. Find out why ... it happened."

"Sure," Lorelai said quietly. "I want to be tested but not him. He'll stay untouched. No one will touch him but you and me, understood?"

"Yes," Luke replied softly.

"He'll stay with me," Lorelai mumbled, her lips quivering. "For now I can't ... I can't give him away. Not yet."

"Relatable," Dr Lester agreed. "That's why someone's coming for you. She should arrive any moment - maybe you'd like to get back into your clothes?"

"Who's coming?" Lorelai asked weakly. "My parents? Rory?"

"I couldn't reach Rory," Luke said quietly. "I'm sorry. And I didn't call your parents yet."

"I should call them myself," Lorelai muttered. "As soon as I'm ready. That means never."

"Let's talk about this later," Luke said and took William into his arms, so Lorelai could get up and get dressed.

He admired her so much. After the birth she had stopped crying. She was shaken, of course. In shock. Totally disturbed and in pain. But she wasn't crying anymore.

She was a hero. A goddess. A true queen. He could only imagine the hell she was going through right now, wearing a straight face.

They walked back into the room where Lorelai had to spend the following night and there was an elder woman waiting with a camera.

"I'm Tanya from _Heartfelt,_ " she introduced herself. "It's my job to give parents a beautiful memory of their babies, as one day the face of them will fade and they'll forget how they have looked like. I want to take a picture of him and then of you three together. It all costs nothing. Of course, if you say no, I'll be on my way. But I've been doing this for twenty years and the parents have always appreciated my offer."

"Okay," Lorelai agreed. "Let's get this over with ..."

William was handled with care. Tanya dressed him up and placed him in a beautiful little crib she had brought along, before taking a few pictures from various angles. Then she told Luke and Lorelai to sit down on a white blanket on the floor, giving the baby back to his parents.

She took some more pictures. Then Lorelai gave Tanya her e-mail address and Tanya hurried out to leave them alone again.

Silently Lorelai sat back down on the bed. She was still holding William. Staring down at his tiny face.

"Luke?" she asked quietly after a while. "Can you stay with me tonight? I won't survive if I'm alone ..."

"Sure, I'll talk to the nurses," Luke replied and looked down at the woman, who looked so small all of a sudden. So small and broken.

"What'll happen now?" Lorelai asked. "What are they gonna do with him? Burn him?"

"I won't allow that," Luke said and shook his head. "No, they are probably going to send him to the morgue."

"No!" Lorelai shouted. "It's cold there and he needs warmth. He needs his mother, he -" she started sobbing again. "He - he can't go down there, he'll never come back! I'll never see him again, he -"

Luke wrapped his arms around her.

This time he had no idea how to help her.

•••

Eventually she had to give him away.

Luke had never seen her cry so much. She had cried a few times already but this was worse.

He had admired her for not crying, but now he knew that it had only been the shock that had prevented her from weeping in pain.

Now that he was gone, she didn't stop.

She hardly slept at night, they fell asleep around two or half past two in the night.

And the next day Lorelai awoke, looking as sick as never before. Her eyes were swollen and her face was pale. She suffered from severe headache from all the crying and cramps in her abdomen. According to the doctors that was normal.

She was tested for an illness, as the doctor had told them, and then was released. They'd call if they'd find anything.

"Do I get to see William again?" Lorelai whispered as she signed the discharge papers but her wish was denied.

William was already in the morgue, and he'd be held there until they'd pick him up for the funeral, if they'd want one.

Lorelai nodded gently, realising that they'd had to host a funeral for their newborn - and that she certainly wasn't strong enough to do that.

Yet she accepted a business card from the mortician, promising him to call.

Then Luke drove her home.

The ride was quiet, only one time Lorelai asked him to drive him to the inn. He didn't.

He drove her to her house, accompanied her inside and brought her upstairs. He helped her to undress and get into the bed. "Sleep," he said gently. "I'll be there if you need anything. I'll be downstairs, calling a few people."

Lorelai nodded. "Thanks."

He kissed her forehead and walked downstairs. He'd start with Rory. She needed to know first. Then Sookie, then Lorelai's parents -

The phone rang.

Luke sighed and went downstairs, immediately picking up of course. "Gilmore-Danes," he said as he answered. Many people called here for him already.

But as he heard the voice, he wished he hadn't answered like that.

"Luke? Honestly, what is wrong with you two?" Emily Gilmore's voice was loud and annoyed. "I have called you a dozen times, both on your cell phones and at home. Are you avoiding me? Why couldn't you just inform me if Lorelai is alright! I called at the Inn and Michel told me that she has been brought to the hospital because she had contractions! I as her mother should know about that! So, what is it? Is she alright?"

Luke sighed. "No, Emily. She's not."

"What does that mean? Can I talk to her? Where is she?"

"She's at home but ... no, you can't talk to her. I'm sorry. She -" Luke swallowed. "She lost the baby."

Emily seemed to have gone mute at that.

It was very, very quiet on the other line.

"Emily?" Luke asked carefully and then Emily spoke up.

"I am deeply sorry," she said, her voice quiet and soft. And then she hung up.

"At least now I don't have call them anymore," Luke sighed.

•••

After informing the most important people, he sat down on the couch and opened a bottle of beer. He wanted to join Lorelai and sleep but he knew he had to stay awake, in case someone wanted to call and tell them their condolences.

Also Lorelai needed to be alone for a while.

She hasn't told him but Luke knew - He reminded him too much about William and what had happened to him. He saw the pain in her eyes whenever she looked at him.

He switched the TV on and zapped through the programs.

The day flew by, he cooked food for himself and Lorelai, brought it upstairs and went back into the living room again.

He took a walk with Paul Anka and had a long phone call with April, who didn't quite know what to say but still it was nice to talk to her. She was able to soothe him a bit.

Around eight in the evening, the doorbell rang.

Luke was sure that this was either Sookie or Babette, but as he opened the door, he almost had a heart attack.

"Emily - what are you doing here?"

Emily's face resembled a death stare as Luke asked her.

"Well, my daughter is here, isn't she?"

"Sure, she's upstairs," Luke answered and Emily pushed herself past him.

"I want to see her."

"She's probably asleep," Luke tried to hold her back. "She sleeps a lot now."

"Luke, let me talk to her. I'm her mother. I'm sure you're a good boyfriend to her but she needs someone who actually understands her in a situation like hers."

"Someone like you?" Luke raised his brows. "No offence, but when you found out that Lorelai was carrying my child, you didn't exactly dance a jig."

"I know and I'm sorry." Emily turned to the diner owner and Luke noticed that her eyes were sincere. "I haven't been happy about the fact that you didn't plan to have a kid. It simply happened. You aren't married and it was - I am sorry - an accident. But now everything has changed. Lorelai is not pregnant anymore and I want to talk to her. Now. Let me be a mother for her just this time."

Luke lowered his eyes to the floor. "Be gentle. She's fragile."

"Of course she is, she has just given birth to a dead baby! Only a psychopath wouldn't be fragile after this."

And with these words she went upstairs.

Lorelai didn't move as her mother walked in but she immediately knew. She had heard them downstairs.

She didn't move as her mother sat down next to her, placing a hand on Lorelai's arm.

"I know what you're going through," she said, her voice quiet and filled with pain.

"How could you simply know?" Lorelai's voice came from below. She sounded bitter. "I had a son. A baby boy. We wanted to call him William, Mom. William, after Luke's father. And now it's over. I will never have a baby again. I don't want to. I can't relive this again. A stillbirth - that's something you never experienced, Mom, so how could you know how I feel right now?"

"Because I've had so, so many miscarriages," Emily answered softly.

Now Lorelai moved. She turned to her mother, looking at her with wide, puffy-red eyes.

"What?" she croaked.

"I've lost count. Maybe ten, I don't know. And I almost lost you too. I was young but my body wasn't made for having children. You came early, you know that, but there was a time when I had feared that you would die, such as my other babies." Emily inhaled. "I have always wanted one child only, that's why we stopped after you came. Listen, Lorelai, if I had had the first baby I've been pregnant with, you wouldn't have been born. But you're here and that's why Rory is here. Luke wouldn't have you, if I had had your older brother or sister instead of you. I know it's hard but everything happens for a reason. This baby died but maybe the next one will be your blessing. Keep trying. I'm serious, Lorelai, keep trying. One day it'll work out and then you'll see why this had to happen."

Lorelai smiled at her mother.

Finally.

Finally Emily Gilmore treated her like a mother should treat her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom."

Emily nodded. "Don't be quiet about it. It's the worst you can do. Talk about it, Lorelai, to Luke, Rory, to Sookie and other friends. And if you need me, I'll be there too. I want to help you. If you want to, I could look for a therapist as well. Stillbirths are traumatic experiences."

"Thanks," Lorelai repeated.

"Of course," Emily replied and squeezed her daughter's hand. "So ... What about the funeral?"

"F-funeral?" Lorelai gasped.

"For William," Emily said carefully. "You have to bury him."

"I know but ... haven't thought about it yet," Lorelai whispered. "Where will we bury him? When? Who will come? The announcement! Oh God ..."

"Let me arrange it," Emily offered and Lorelai stared at her mother with wide eyes.

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. If you don't mind, I'd like to give him a place in the Gilmore burial plot. I've talked to Richard and he agrees with it. Say, what's William's last name?"

"Danes," Lorelai mumbled. "William Lucas Danes. Mom, you'd really do that?"

Emily's face was soft. "Yes. I'd really do that. Of course I'll ask Luke first but I don't think he'll say no, do you?"

Lorelai shook her head.

"I'll talk to the Reverend in Hartford and tell you once we've set up a date. Just tell me how many people will come from your and Luke's side. I'll organise everything."

"Thank you," Lorelai whispered for the third time and Emily smiled at her.

"Did you think I'd let you handle this alone? I'm not a monster, Lorelai."

"Not completely," Lorelai said weakly and Emily shook her head.

"One day you'll notice. Now sleep, kid. I'll be downstairs with Luke."

Lorelai smiled as her mother left the bedroom.

She hadn't called her 'kid' in thirty or more years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Emily.
> 
> She hasn't always been nice (actually she's been quite a pain in the a** most of the times) but she's one of my favourite characters. That's why I'm writing her nicer.
> 
> Please leave some comments about my story ♡  
> I want to spread awareness of stillbirth. It shouldn't be hushed, it's a serious topic.


	17. Chapter 17

Lorelai took her time to heal.

She didn't leave the bed for two days, then didn't leave the house for another two days.

During this time she had many visitors, starting with Sookie, Jackson, Babette and Morey. But also Lane cared to show up every now and then and Rory called everyday. The poor girl cried every time they had a phone call, while Lorelai was the one to soothe her.

Richard and Emily showed up as well. Once, just to plan the funeral. They had promised to care about everything, including picking up the baby. They'd settled a date, they'd arranged everything and they'd talked Luke into letting William be buried in the Gilmore grave.

Lorelai herself seemed strong on the outside but every night her smile faded and then she only looked weak.

Luke didn't dare to kiss her then. He would just lie next to her, holding her while she forced herself to fall asleep, telling her that all would be fine.

After five days, Lorelai stated that she felt better. That she hadn't cried again and that she had enough of crying.

But then Emily Gilmore showed up with William's funeral invitations.

They had taken the pictures that the photographer from _Heartfelt_ had sent them. The front was a beautiful photo of William alone and the backside, below the photo of Luke, Lorelai and William together, said:

_Lorelai & Luke would like you to join the burial of their beloved son_

_William Lucas Danes,_

_died January 8th, 2008_

_On January 14th at 2 p.m., in Hartford_ _, central_ _cemetery_ _._

_Afterwards_ _they'd_ _like_ _to_ _greet you in_ _the_ _Gilmore_ _mansion_ _for the wake._

  
Lorelai looked at her parents. Tears were now blinding her. "Th-thanks," she sobbed.

Luke stepped up to her, taking the invitation away to look at it. His heart clenched.

The photo of them three looked heartbreaking.

They weren't smiling, of course, but neither were they crying. They were looking into the camera with stone-hard faces and deep seriousness in their eyes.

"It's beautiful," Luke said gently. "Thank you, Emily and Richard. Tomorrow already, wow."

"We want to give the ivitations to your friends," Emily said. "But therefore we need the addresses of the people you want to be there. Rory already knows about the date, we've mailed her. She'll come."

"Wow, thank you," Luke replied, stunned.

"She called us this morning, she's on the way," Richard added and smiled at his daughter. "She was just transferring at the airport to that time. Rory is coming for you, Lorelai."

"Thank you so much," Lorelai whispered gently. "And thank you for everything. Really. The rest I can do myself. The invitations, our friends - I want to do it."

"Are you sure?" Richard asked but Emily shut him up.

"Let her do it, Richard. Don't you see how strong she is?"

Lorelai smiled thankfully and nodded at her mother. Then Richard carried the box with invitations into their house. "Fifty pieces. I hope that's enough."

"It has to be enough," Luke said. "No one knew William."

"But they know us and they love us," Lorelai replied gently. "Thank you ... Mom. Dad."

Their parents nodded. "See you tomorrow," Richard spoke. "All will be fine."

•••

"April!" Lorelai called. "Oh no, it's too late, we should have informed her earlier!"

"I appreciate that you want to invite her," Luke started, "but I think it's better that way. I don't want her to be at the funeral of a baby."

"You're right," Lorelai sighed. "Lane and Zach. Should we invite Mrs Kim?"

"Actually, no," Luke winced. "I'm not that fond of her."

"Michel, Sookie, Jackson, Caesar. Liz and T.J. ... Jess?"

"Yes," Luke sighed.

"Kirk and Lulu, Babette, Morey, Miss Patty. Andrew and Gypsy of course. Taylor and ... Chris?"

"Are you serious?"

"No, I was kidding." Lorelai smiled lightly and Luke's heart jumped, as it was the first honest smile in days. "I think that should be it. There, we've reached only thirty people. Our closest friends."

"I wouldn't consider Kirk a friend," Luke muttered but Lorelai shrugged.

"Actually, I do. What would we have done all those years without him?"

"We could have kissed in peace," Luke said. "That night at the Inn's test run. We could have gone further."

"And no one would have fallen in the rose bushes! That was fun, Luke!"

Luke's mouth twitched. "It _was_ fun indeed."

Their eyes met and for a moment he saw that familiar sparkle in Lorelai's eyes. He swallowed and leaned in, making their lips connect.

Luke immediately realised how damn wrong it was not to kiss her during the last days. Her arms flew around him right away to pull him close, her mouth opened automatically and her tongue found his.

They melted into each other, their bodies collided and Luke pressed her down on the couch. He had missed her.

His fingers started to unbutton her shirt but that was when she pushed him away. "No," she gasped. "No. I'm sorry, babe. I'm not ready. I can't ... do this yet. Sorry. I'm scared I'd -"

She swallowed.

Luke nodded. "Scared you'd get pregnant again?"

Lorelai nodded, her cheeks pale. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Luke replied and caressed her cheek. "Besides - we don't need to have sex to please you, my dear."

"Oh yeah, right," Lorelai whispered and closed her eyes, pulling him down again to make their lips meet in a gentle kiss.

•••

It was midnight when Luke was woken up by the buzzing of his phone.

"Damn it," he mumbled. Usually no one called at that time, but when he checked the caller ID, he knew what was up.

He took he phone and got out of the bedroom, careful not to wake sleeping Lorelai.

Once outside, he picked up. "Hey, Rory."

"Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but it's okay. Where are you?"

"I just landed in New York. I'll take a taxi home now."

"Take a taxi to Hartford," Luke said quickly. "I'll pick you up there. Okay?"

"Thanks, Luke," Rory sighed. "Where, Chilton?"

"I'll be there." Luke smiled. He hung up, then got downstairs to scribble a quick note for Lorelai, in case she'd wake up.

Then he tiptoed back upstairs and placed the note on Lorelai's night stand.

_My dearest,_

_If you wake up,_ _don't_ _worry._ _I'll_ _be back soon. I got a surprise for you. Love you a lot._

_\- Luke_

•••

He had only waited for ten minutes as a yellow cab pulled into the gateway.

Luke watched the young woman pay her driver and then get out with her little suitcase. He hopped out of the car and Rory shrieked.

"Luke!"

She let the suitcase where it was and threw herself into his arms.

"Oh, Luke! I am so sorry! This is so awful! I can't believe what happened!"

Luke held her close. "I know," he mumbled. "I still can't quite comprehend it."

"I had a brother," Rory continued and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Mom told me you wanted to call him after your father. I was so happy for you two. Will you try again?"

"We haven't talked about that yet," Luke replied and he and Rory let go of each other. "Maybe not right now but in a few months ... why not? I would still like a baby with your mother. I guess it's up to her."

"She probably won't be ready for another year," Rory sighed. "I know her. And losing a baby is very traumatic for a woman. You think it's bad for you? It's ten times worse for her."

"I understand that," Luke said. "Get into the truck, Rory, I'll get your suitcase.

Rory did what Luke had told her and once she was inside, she immediately saw the envelope saying her name.

She took it and opened it, her heart almost stopping in her chest. It was an invitation to William's funeral.

And the pictures, oh, those pictures ...

Lorelai had only once looked like that. Only one single time and Rory remembered all too well.

When Luke had ended their relationship after Emily's and Richard's wedding. Lorelai had been so broken and so empty - and that was exactly the way she looked on this picture while holding her dead baby.

Empty. Broken.

Luke entered the truck. "Your suitcase is secure."

Rory held up the invitation. "This is the saddest thing I've ever seen. Mom looks totally crushed."

"She was," Luke sighed and drove out of the gateway. "Still is, of course. But she's healing. And her mother actually helps a lot."

"Wait ... Grandma? Helping my mother?"

Luke grimaced. "Yeah. She's planning the funeral. Wants William to be buried at the Gilmore mausoleum in Hartford."

Rory shook her head. "No. I don't like this," she said. "My brother should be buried in Stars Hollow."

"You think?"

"For sure. William Danes, here, see." She pointed a the name of the invitation. "William _Lucas_ _Danes_. Not William _Gilmore_. He's no Gilmore. He's a Danes and he should be buried next to his name patron, William Danes senior."

"You're ... you're right," Luke replied. "We'll talk to Lorelai first ... and then to Emily."

"I can handle Grandma," Rory offered but Luke shook his head.

"It's fine. She seems quite ... reasonable lately. She was the reason Lorelai left her bed in the first place."

"I can't believe that," Rory spoke. "Wow. Do you think they're making up?"

Luke shrugged. "I honestly hope so."

•••

Lorelai woke up as someone crawled into her bed. Luke, she thought first, but then a well known female scent filled her nostrils and a soft voice whispered, "I'm here, Mommy."

"Rory," Lorelai mumbled. "S'that you?"

"It's me, Mom," Rory whispered and slung her arm around her half asleep mother. "I'm here. I got you."

"When did you come here?" Lorai mumbled and blinked a few times, sensing that it was still pitch dark.

"Luke picked me up halfway to New York," Rory replied quietly. "He didn't want to wake you. Sleep, Mommy. I'm here."

"Hmm," Lorelai mumbled and closed her eyes again.

A few hours later she was woken up by her daughter. "So I haven't dreamt it," was her gentle greeting as she hugged Rory tightly. "Now you're my only baby again."

"Aww, Mom," Rory mumbled into her mother's hair, holding her as close as she could. "I wish I could have been with you. I am so deeply sorry."

"Hey, it's fine. Stuff like that happens." Lorelai pulled away and Rory could see the pain in her mother's wet eyes.

"Will you ... try again?" she asked carefully but Lorelai shook her head, determined.

"No. I don't ever want to risk this again. Luke and I will have to live with the fact that we'll never be able to raise a child together."

Rory shrugged lightly. "Don't say that. Maybe you'll be blessed by accident again."

Lorelai shook her head again. "No. I'll pay attention. I'll get an IUD. I don't care."

"Mom," Rory sighed but then she realised that it was senseless. "Hey, let's change the topic. Luke and I have to tell you something."

"Luke and you?" Lorelai had to chuckle. "What's that, a surprise?"

"More or less," Luke, who had just entered the bedroom, said. "We've come to the conclusion that William should be buried in Stars Hollow. Next to my father."

"Emily will kill you, if you change that plan of hers. Or me. Or us all."

"I'll talk to grandma but I won't do it if you don't want me to," Rory explained. "I just thought that my ... my brother should be buried close to you. Somewhere we can visit him. Besides that, he's more a Danes than a Gilmore. I saw the pictures, Mom. He's a Danes boy. Was." Rory swallowed. It was harder for her than she had expected. "I don't want him to be buried in that cold, old Gilmore mausoleum. Please, Mom. I don't want this for him."

Lorelai cracked a small smile. "Fine with me if you succeed talking to Emily. And survive it, for that matter." Her eyes darted between her daughter and Luke. "What's the time?"

"Only eight. We've still got plenty of time," Luke replied. "And Emily just called. She's on her way here. She wants to see you before the funeral, Rory, and make sure that you're okay, Lorelai."

"Or see if I dare to wear pink today," Lorelai muttered but Luke shook his head.

"Be fair. She helped you a lot, didn't she?"

"She did," Lorelai sighed and them smiled at Rory. "You're back! I knew you couldn't be without me for long."

"It's you who can't be without me for long," Rory laughed and hugged her mother, squeezing her eyes shut, whispering "I've missed you so freaking much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those nice comments. I have 3-5 more chapters planned for this story, hope you'll stick with me until the end.
> 
> Also, for this story and for Luke's and Rory's sake, I have settled Hartford somewhere between New York and Stars Hollow. Since SH doesn't exist (sadly! *sobs*), it doesn't matter anyway.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the promised funeral chapter, written from Rory's POV. Enjoy ... more or less ❤

She had never been at a funeral as quiet as William's.

It was heart breaking to look at her mother, who was between Luke and herself, clinging on them like she'd fall if she didn't hold onto them.

Her face was white and her hands were shaking.

For once she wished to gain no attention but of course she did.

Everyone was as respectful as they could, even Emily and Richard didn't say a lot to her. They hadn't even complained as Rory had called them to reschedule and transfer the funeral.

It seemed they had understood her reasons - or they just didn't want to make Lorelai even more unhappy.

The weather was bad.

There was no snow but rain, it was cold and dark. Rory didn't believe so much in signs but this had to be one.

It would have been unrealistic for that day's weather to be beautiful.

She let her eyes wander over the graveyard. It looked as if the whole town had come. Babette was crying quietly and Miss Patty was staring at her feet. Lulu was hiding her face in Kirk's chest and also Kirk looked as if he had shed a tear.

Taylor was there too. Even he seemed touched and - for the first time - quiet.

Lane and Zach both looked as if they had cried, Lane smiled at Rory gently as she noticed her look. Rory smiled back and waved gently.

Her look wandered to Sookie and Jackson, Sookie was wiping her eyes non stop.

Liz and T.J. were standing next to them and right next to T.J. there was Jess.

Rory's heart jumped. He had come.

She had called him, asking him to come, but he had refused at first.

"He was your cousin!" Rory had scolded him. "You didn't visit your uncle and my mother while they were expecting and now you even won't come to the funeral. I am so done with you."

She was glad that this had changed his mind. She mouthed a quiet _thank you_ at him and Jess nodded.

Emily and Richard Gilmore stood next to Gypsy and - Rory almost got a heart attack - behind them there was her dad. She shook her head in disbelief.

Her mother definitely hadn't invited him and since he was with her grandparents, it probably had been them.

Rory couldn't believe it. Hopefully she could shoo him away before her mother saw him.

He couldn't attend the wake. The universe would explode if he did.

Suddenly everyone was looking at a spot somewhere at the entrance of the graveyard and her eyes fell on the undertakers as they were carrying the smallest coffin she had ever seen.

Her heart ached and she grabbed her mother's hand, gripping it tightly.

She looked at her, Lorelai was pursing her lips and staring at the wooden coffin strictly. It seemed as if she didn't want to show any feelings and she succeeded, at least for a while.

She looked nothing but concentrated, her eyes were dry and she was clenching her teeth. And ... she looked thinner. Her face looked thinner.

Had she even eaten during the last days?

Rory opened her mouth to ask, but was held back by Reverend Skinner.

"This is a sad day," he spoke as the undertakers placed the coffin down. "A day we have to say goodbye to someone who didn't have a chance to live in the first place. But, as people say, this is a goodbye, not a farewell. We all wish to have had a chance to meet William. He would have been a good kid, a happy kid with a loving environment. Prayers be with him and prayers be with his family, with Lorelai and Luke."

He lit a candle and folded his hands.

"God, protect this good soul. Let's pray for William Lucas Danes."

Lorelai shifted next to her and Rory turned her head, watching her mother bury her face in Luke's side. "I can't do this," she choked, finally letting go of her indifferent facade.

"It'll be over soon," Luke whispered.

"It'll never be over, Luke. The pain will always be there."

Rory's heart clenched. She hated to see her mother so devastated, yet it was soothing to see her and Luke stronger than ever.

Though Rory had never been religious, she folded her hands and prayed for William, for Luke and for her mother.

•

The wake was taking place at the Gilmore-mansion, just as originally planned.

First of all, because it was the only place where so many people fit inside and second because Emily would have been mad otherwise. She had already hired a caterer.

Rory was really impressed by what her grandmother had done for Lorelai.

And it seemed that everything was well between them - at least at the moment.

Rory was walking around, taking to the people instead of her mother, who still wasn't ready to talk.

Or eat.

Rory walked to her mom at least every ten minutes, giving her something new to eat. She either rejected it or nibbled on it very slowly.

Rory knew it was a bad sign. Her mother not eating! The world was ending for real.

At some point of the wake, Rory had to go out for some fresh air. She leant against the wall and sighed deeply. Only an hour had passed so far and she was already done. Maybe she should just grab her mother and -

"Rory!"

Rory jumped.

Chris was walking towards her.

"Dad!" she called. "You can't enter."

"I know and I won't. But could you get Lorelai? Please? I need to talk to her."

Rory crossed her arms. "I don't know, dad. If Luke sees you, he'll throw a tantrum."

Chris huffed. "Sure. I still don't get why she chose him."

"It doesn't matter, he makes her happy," Rory said. "Accept it, dad. You two tried but she chose him in the end. I think you should go."

"I need to talk to your mother," Chris tried again, louder this time. "I need to tell her something."

"Whatever it is, tell me," Rory challenged her father. "I'll decide if it's worth telling her or not."

Christopher sighed. "I wanted to comfort her," he said. "And tell her that maybe it shouldn't happen -"

"Really, dad?" Rory groaned. "It has nothing to do with whether it should happen or not. They'll try again and then it'll work out."

"Really? They'll try again? Good for them." Chris didn't look as if he meant it.

Rory shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, someday they'll surely try again. This baby wasn't planned, so -"

"It wasn't?" Chris interrupted her. "Then it definitely shouldn't have happened."

"Are you saying that _I_ shouldn't have been either?" Rory called.

"No!" Chris called back. "I'm just saying - oh my god. Let me talk to my ex-wife."

"Especially because you called her your ex-wife I won't let you inside or get her out," Rory said angrily. "She's my mom and my best friend and you have always treated her like something you could just throw away if you didn't need it anymore."

"I never -"

"When Sherry got pregnant? She was so happy and then you destroyed it. Then she was happy with Luke and you destroyed it. Why are you always destroying her happiness?"

"We've always been star-crossed lovers," Chris sighed. "But Rory, I feel really bad for her. Let me just hug her for a second."

Rory stared at him. She loved her dad but she was aware of what he was capable of. And if Luke saw him and her mother hugging ...

"Wait in your car," she said and got inside, her eyes immediately scanning the living room for her mother.

She found her leaning against the chimney. Luke was holding her hand and talking to Sookie. Lorelai herself was looking around the room.

Rory waved at her mother awkwardly and Lorelai smiled gently, waving back just as weirdly.

"Come," Rory mouthed and made a gesture that meant the same.

And really, Lorelai tore herself away from Luke (much to his surprise) and walked towards her daughter.

They hugged and Rory asked, "How are you, mommy?"

"I'm quite okay. Today is a hard day but I'll be good. I'll sleep like a ... like a you know what tonight." Lorelai pulled away and it hurt Rory to see that the youthful spark that was usually in her eyes was gone. She didn't even dare to say the word "baby".

"Mom ... Dad is here."

"Okay," Lorelai just said.

"He wants to talk to you," Rory said. "I can go out again and tell him that you don't want to -"

"Okay," Lorelai interrupted her daughter with a smile. "It's okay, sweets. We parted as friends. I'll go outside."

"And Luke? Are you gonna tell him?"

"I am," Lorelai said. "I'll tell him right away."

She turned around and walked back to Luke, pulling him away from Sookie. She said something to her friend and Sookie nodded, leaving them alone.

Rory watched them talk. Luke didn't seem very amused about what Lorelai had to tell him but he nodded all the time, finally kissing her on the lips.

Rory was relieved. It seemed they had worked out a lot. It seemed they had finally understood how to communicate.

Lorelai went back to her right after that.

"I'm ready," she said with a light smile.

"Mom - I love that you and Luke finally tell each other everything."

"The truth is that we haven't started until a few months ago. I kept the pregnancy a secret for some time."

"You shouldn't have," Rory sighed.

"I know, kid, and now I'm telling him everything. So, where's your dad?"

"Outside in his car. He says he wants to comfort you. I first told him to get lost but he didn't give up."

"It's fine, Rory. I've already seem him at the funeral. It's okay that he's here. Would you stay in the house, please? It's cold and I want you to keep an eye on Luke."

Rory crossed her arms again. "You still don't trust him?" she asked.

"I do. But I don't know if he trusts me. Just make sure he doesn't try to watch me."

"Mom," Rory sighed. "He loves you. He trusts you."

"Not with Christopher. I chose to cheat with _him_ after all and Luke ... hates him with all his passion."

"Which I get," Rory pointed out. "But mom, Luke and you are back together and you've surely talked about some things. Also this ... slip with dad. Am I right?"

"We have," Lorelai agreed. "Okay, kid, you're right. He loves and trusts me. Or at least I hope he does."

"He does," Rory confirmed. "Now out with you.

After Lorelai had left the house, Rory went straight to Luke. "How are you?" she asked gently. "We haven't talked today."

"I'm - Rory, I'm really done," Luke replied and shrugged. "But I'll make it. I'm pretending to be strong for your mother. But I feel like I am just ... breaking. It's hard to explain."

"You can cry, it's okay," Rory pointed out but Luke shook his head, smiling lightly.

"You know when I cried? When I really cried? It was after I found out that Lorelai had slept with ... him. Your dad. When she told me. I got into the truck, drove away and I cried. Because I had really fucked it up, because it had been my fault and she has been so damn right to leave me. I cry when I know that it's my fault and that I could have done something to avoid it happening. Like when you mother left me. But this ... with William. It wasn't my fault. I wasn't even there when it happened. I know it sounds stupid but I don't think that crying would make it better. And Lorelai needs me now. She's crying every night, quietly. She's scared it'll happen again. And that's why I'm holding her every night when she cries, telling her how much I love her. I have never seen her like that and I'm scared to lose her. I can't lose her. She's my everything."

Luke stopped and even though he had said that he wouldn't cry, his eyes were wet. He wiped them and continued talking.

"I asked her to marry me. And she said yes. We wanted to get married after ... after William's birth. Not directly after his birth, we've settled on May next year."

"So what, you can still do that," Rory encouraged him. "Just elope! Or marry this year, June third! Mom would freak out if you told her you wanted to marry now. You want to, right?"

"Very much," Luke said and suddenly tore himself away from the wall and walked away from her.

Rory wondered if she had offended him, but then she realised why:

Her mother had come back. Her father was following Lorelai, carefully looking around and wincing as he saw Luke walking towards them.

But Luke didn't even pay attention to Christopher.

He stopped in front of Lorelai, took her hands and said loudly,

"Marry me, my love."

Suddenly it was quiet, everyone had shut up immediately, now watching the scene in front of them.

"What?" Lorelai squeaked and then chuckled. "We are already engaged, honey."

"Yes, I know. Marry me now. Not in one and a half years. Let's elope. Remember when you asked me to elope? I'm ready. Let's do it now. Or plan a wedding on June third. I love you and I don't want to wait for another year. I don't want to wait for mother _month_. I want to marry you now. Please."

He knelt down.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. I know you've already said yes and I know that this is horribly humiliating ... But will you marry me? In less than what we've planned. Will you marry me as soon as possible?"

And finally Lorelai laughed. She laughed that beautiful, happy laugh that everyone had missed during the last days.

Rory smiled and as she caught the relieved looks of her grandparents from across the room, she cheered internally.

Lorelai placed her hands on Luke's shoulders.

" _Yes_ , Luke. Why are you even asking me? Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes. I would marry you right here and now if it wasn't such a sad day."

Luke laughed, too and got back on his feet to kiss her.


End file.
